New Rivals
by King Shilcow
Summary: In this take of the series, there has been a mix-up, and now an extra student is in class 1-A. How will this extra student change things up? And how will Izuku work with his new friend? Current Story: The Sports festival has now begun. Izuku is about to see what comes out of his training, and a longtime vendetta arises within Hakai. (Strong Langauge, Violence, and Sexual Content)
1. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA**

**Heya guys! This one is a fix-up for my first story about this, that had some updating problems. This story is basically going to be BNHA but with two stories. One centralized on Izuku and another character. I'm still going to be showing Izuku's big moments, but I'm also going to skip some of the small things to show something else. Some dialog will be a little different but will still have that same base. I hope You guys enjoy this. This is my second story, so I hope I'm starting to get better at writing (especially grammar/spell checking. A proofreader would be loved! And yes, I'm still continuing the other story). But anyway, on with the story****! It will start shortly after Izuku's attack.**

Izuku was walking home alone. He had just met his hero, the number one hero, All Might. He saved him from a villain that was so close to killing him, thankful that he came just in time. Shortly after, Izuku asked him if he could become a hero, because he didn't have a quirk, and was losing hope. But he was just told the one thing he didn't want to hear. The one thing he's tried to avoid accepting all his life. That he couldn't be a hero. All Might said that he should pursue more realistic dreams.

_But I-I just can't let it go. I wanted to be a hero my whole life_.

Izuku thought back to when he went to the doctor with my mom. That day changed everything. The day he found out he would never have a quirk. Izuku was so depressed that he couldn't speak. He had sat at home, watching the video of All Might saving people by the dozens, with a smile on his face, over and over again. Trying to have hope. But people just didn't believe in him. Even though his mother tried to give support, she had doubts about his choice.

He let out a huge sigh, right before hearing a huge explosion.

**BOOM**

"W-What was that?!" Izuku looked to the sound of the explosion and saw smoke rising. Without thinking, he ran towards the explosion. Even If Izuku may not be able to help, he still has a chance to see the Heroes in action. When he arrived, there was a huge crowd surrounding it.

**BOOM**

The ground shook as Pro hero: Mt. Lady came to the scene.

"I can't come through! There's not enough space for me!" she exclaimed, unable to maneuver between the buildings. Looking at the scene, Izuku sees the cause of all the commotion.

_That's the same villain from before!_ It was the villain that attacked me. _It must have fallen off when I grabbed on to All Might!_

Death arms and other heroes were standing by, unable to do anything to help... _Wait! That's...!_

"Bakugo?!" Izuku shouted in panic. He was the one struggling against the villain. Izuku was scared, his mind running wild, but right now Katsuki needed help. And without thinking, he ran after him.

"What is that kid doing?!" "He going to get himself hurt!" And other shouts we're all coming from behind him. But he didn't listen to them. Izuku had to help him.

"What? It's that kid from before!" exclaimed the villain in anger. Izuku took off my bag and threw it at his face, to distract him. After it hit him, he rushed up to Katsuki, and tried to claw the sludge off him, but to no success.

"Why...are...you here?!" Katsuki yells.

"I looked and saw into your eyes, and they pleaded for help." The villain recovered and shot for Izuku. _Oh, no!_

But right before he got to him, a translucent indigo Shield appeared in front of me. The sludge villain crashed against the shield with a cry of anger.

"What just happened!" he cried out. Then indigo chains wrapped around Izuku and Katsuki, before suddenly yanking them back. It was strong enough to pull Katsuki out of the villain's grasp and they crashed on the ground.

Izuku landed on the ground next to a boy with a school uniform and he lifted his blue laser protective glasses that were connected in the middle. He had dark olive skin, white hair with black tips and a scar across his nose. But what really caught my attention was his eyes. His Iris was purple closest to the pupil but blended to blue closer to the edge of the iris.

_Is he...?_

"Who the hell are you?!" Katsuki half surprised, half angry.

"Wait a second." He put his hand forward towards the villain, and indigo wisp form in the air. Swiftly, the wisp turned into a translucent dome, surrounding the villain, trapping him. They could hear the faint sound of him bashing on the dome.

"That should do it." The boy said. He turned to Izuku and Katsuki and offer his hands to help us up. Izuku accepted it, while Bakugo just turned his head and got up himself.

"Thank you." Izuku thanked, dusting himself off.

"You're welcome. My name is Roiyaru Hakai." The boy nodded.

"Midoriya Izuku." he nodded back.

"What about you?" he said, turning to Bakugo.

"Katsuki Bakugo and I didn't need your help." He spat.

"Not from my perspective."

"Shut up, before I blow your head off!"

"Ha! Don't waste my ti-" But a noise started coming from the drain next to us interrupted him. "What the hell?" He questioned. Then the sludge burst out of the sewer drain.

"Haha! Didn't notice I was over a sewer grate until you trapped me!" Izuku looked over in the dome and faintly saw a circular shape on the street. _He's right!_ "Now let's finish this!" Then He lunged at us, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. His face changed to one of fear as he looked up. "Y-You!" he stuttered looking past them.

_What? _I turn around and its... "All Might!" We all exclaimed.

"Your right villain!", All Might exclaimed, standing tall and proud, "We should finish this!" Then he pulled back his fist, "Detroit SMASH!" Then he threw a punch only he can throw that created a giant blast of wind pressure. The punch completely scattered the villain into little slimy pieces and put out all the fires in the area caused by the explosions. The villain was defeated.

* * *

Soon the police came after the attack. The heroes congratulated Bakugo for defending himself, but Izuku was scolded because he was putting himself in danger.

"You should have stayed where you were." Death Arms scolded.

"You could've been another liability." Kamui Woods Continued.

"But at least he tried." Said an approaching voice. It was Roiyaru Hakai.

"You shouldn't have done anything either. You both could have gotten himself hurt."

"Yes, that's true. But that's what being a hero is all about, isn't it? Not your safety, but the safety of others. If anything, you should at least give him for trying to help that guy. He got closer to helping him than any of you did." And with that, they were all silent. "See you later, Midoriya." Hakai finally said, before walking away.

"Wait. Can I ask you some questions?" Izuku asked, standing up.

"Sure, if you're walking with me." And Izuku ran up to walk beside him.

"What's your quirk, exactly? I saw you form the shield in front of me, then follow up with the chain around me and Kacchan. They both had an indigo color to them but were also slightly translucent. Then the dome, around the villain was indigo and translucent. But you seemed to pull us away with a super-strong amount of force. Does that mean two quirks or-" And he kept rambling on.

"Um, are you okay?" He suddenly asked me, with a concerned look on his face.

"Why? Wait, was I mumbling again? Sorry."

"heh, it's alright. To answer your question, my quirk is 'Energy'. I can make energy take a physical form, covert it into different kinds of energy, and a lot of other things too. For example, this." He held out his right hand, and an indigo flame came to life in his palm. "Or this." He held out his left hand and it started to cackle with indigo electricity. "Even this." A wisp appeared in his hand then quickly turned into an indigo baseball ball, then he tossed it to Izuku.

He tossed it around a little, before tossing it back to Hakai, and it disappeared. "Cool! A quirk like that is really useful!"

"Thanks. What's your quirk?" he asked. And that question brought Izuku back to reality, and he let out a sigh.

"I...I don't have a quirk." he let out. Hakai gave him a sideways glance but continue walking.

"Oh...Well, that's unfortunate." And then he put his blue glasses over his eyes.

"Why do you wear laser glasses?" Izuku asked, trying to break the silence. Hakai smiled at the question.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." He took off the glasses and handed them to Izuku. "Then find out yourself." He looked at them for a second, and then put them on, and looked through the glasses.

**OPTIMIZING...**

was written on the screen.

"Whoa! What is this?"

"It's scanning your eyes."

**NOT PRIMARY USER. PRESS FINGERPRINT OF PRIMARY USER OR SAY PASSWORD.**

Hakai then pressed his finger on the glasses where the bridge forms.

**SCANNING...**

Soon, his mind was blown. He could see lots of things through the glasses. On the right-hand side, He could see his temperature, his BPM, his body condition: healthy, Quirk Optimization: N/A.

The left side showed time, area temperature, Mode: Regular, Battery: 100%, System Condition: Good. When he looked at the people walking by, he could see their conditions, moods, predicted what they were going to do next. Izuku kept looking at the people down the road until they were too far to make out, but of course, the glasses instantly extended his vision so he could see them clearly. It locked on to signs, cars, and whatever else he wanted them too, and gave me detailed information about what he was seeing.

"These glasses are amazing!"

"Heh. Thank you." said a woman's voice.

"Wah! What was that?" Izuku looked around but only saw Hakai holding in a laugh. Then a woman popped in front of his face, making me stumble back. It was a woman that had a dark palet to her. She had light blue skin, but her hair was a midnight blue that reached to the middle of her back, and her eyes were a deep indigo. But what was really startling was she didn't have any clothes, that some of her parts were _partly_ covered by some strange ribbon.

"Hello." said the woman. "My name Amelia. I am an AI."

"H-Hello!" Izuku stuttered out, a little distracted from what he was seeing, "Are you really there?" He asked as he lifted the glasses. And there she was, clear as day. "How?"

"It's a long explanation. But I have the potential to do much more." She said as he was still in amazement.

"These glasses are amazing! Where did you get these, Roiyaru?"

"My friend made them, he's really smart. Especially with his 'technology' quirk. he doesn't want many people to know about them yet. Apparently, he's still trying to perfect the glasses."

"Cool!" Izuku exclaimed as he handed back his glasses. He noticed how late it was getting, and Izuku knows how much his mom worries. "Sorry, but I have to go. It is starting to get late."

"You know your one of the only people who are nice to me just because I don't have a quirk. I don't have many friends because of it." Izuku continued.

"Really? I'll be your friend then."

"Y-You will? Thank you." And he couldn't stop the biggest smile I've had in months. They exchanged phone numbers. Izuku programmed it into my phone, but of course, Amelia memorized it instantly. He was about to leave before Roiyaru stopped him.

"Before you go." He pointed at my legs. He looked down and saw a faint indigo aura around them. They felt good and strong. "Try running home." Then he walked off. _What is this?_

Izuku started walking home, but it wasn't long before his legs force him into a jog, and before he knew it, he was sprinting all the way home. But this was no ordinary sprint, he was moving faster than he ever has before. He was going seemingly twice his top speed. It felt amazing feeling the wind flow through his hair. When he was almost home, the aura started to fade away.

"That was amazing!" After getting a handle of what just happened, he began walking the rest of the way home. _I wondered if he would let me try that again. Or better yet, have a pair of those glasses!_ He continued to think to himself before...

"Deku!" Someone shouted. He turned around to see Katsuki standing there.

"Hel-"

"I did ask to be saved! I was fine on my own!" I didn't say anything. Though Bakugo is strong, so is his pride. "I don't owe you, or that other guy, anything! You shouldn't look down on me!" Then he turns around and stomped angrily away. "You damn nerd!" Classic Bakugo.

_He's right. I really didn't do anything but get in the way. I'm grateful for Roiyaru speaking up for me, but I still need to focus on something much more realistic._

Izuku was going on his way again before he was stopped as a figure dashed in front of him. "I AM HERE!"

"A-All Might! What are you doing here? You were surrounded by reporters!"

"HA HA HA! Getting away from them was a piece of cake! Why? Because I'm all Migh-" Suddenly he deflated to his anorexic from spewing blood. Which in turn made Izuku let out a high-pitched scream.

All Might wiped his mouth and continued speaking. "Young man. I come with an apology, a correction, and a suggestion."

"Why? All I did was getting the way. I'm the reason it all happened in the first place."

"It was of how you rushed into action. It was because the _quirkless_ you went to help is what made me act." Izuku was speechless. _I got him to help?_ "Most heroes have one thing in common from there school days: their bodies moved into action before they could think."

And that's what he did. And suddenly he thought of his mother's words. 'I'm sorry Izuku'. And it brought tears to his eyes and a feeling in his heart.

"It was true for you too, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..."

_That's not what I wanted you to say, mom. What I wanted you to say...what I wanted to here was..._

"You can become a hero."

**And That's it for now! I hope everyone enjoyed this. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors, I'm trying. I'm also rewriting some of the beginning chapters, so please bear with me.**

**-Later taters!**


	2. Preparing for the UA Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA**

**Heya guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. So let's get on with the story**

Chapter 2

_He said it. He really said it. He said I could be a hero._ Tears rolled down Izuku face as he was finally being acknowledged by his hero.

"You, young man, are worthy to inherit my strength."

* * *

Saturday

Hakai was walking down the sidewalk, leaving a ramen stall, going to go practice with his quirk. He was wearing a blue shirt with gray sweat pants.

"Master." Said Amelia, appearing in a box on his HUD screen. "The boy named Bakugo Katsuki is in the area." She pointed to him walking down the street, using 2.5D arrows. He was wearing a black t-shirt with green shorts.

"Since we have time, let's pay him a visit."

"I see that smile. You're going to start something, aren't you?"

"What? Nooooo..." Hakai said slurring off and walked up to Katsuki. "What's up Bakugo?"

"What the hell? You're that guy at the villain attack. Roiyaru, was it? What do you want?" He replied in a bored voice.

"I was just on my way to Quirk practice. Amelia saw you over here, so I thought I'd say hello. What about you?"

"I was on my way to practice too. Where do you practice?"

"In the forest by my house. Since you're going to practice too, do you want to do it together? Its been a while since I've had a training partner." Hakai suggested.

"HAHAHA! You really want to go against me? Okay, why not. Gives me some practice for the U.A. entrance exam." With that, we started walking.

"I've actually taken a test and gotten a recommendation for U.A." Hakai casually mentioned

"What?!" Katsuki exclaimed, angrily.

"Yeah, but I'm still deciding if I want to accept it that way."

"Why?"

"Sure I did work for it, but I'm curious what the standard test will be like. Besides, I want to earn my way in like everyone else. Not just walk into school like I'm royalty." Katsuki turned and gave him a blank look.

"...It's Your name." Hakai was about to say something, but he couldn't refute.

"He's right," Amelia said on screen.

"By the way," he started, "Why do you wear those weird cuffs around yourself. There on your wrist, ankles, neck, and waist. I guess I didn't see the first time because of your uniform."

He completely forgot. They were visible now, and that made him feel a little nervous. "Well, these were specifically designed to put a limit on my quirk. I have a tendency of...getting wild up. So I have these glasses to sorta make up for them."

They reached the part of the forest where Hakai usually trains. It was a big clearing with big, tall trees surrounding it. The "O" shaped clearing had a lake on the north side and a big crack in the ground in the west that stretched way past the clearing.

"What happened there?" Katsuki asked.

"I may have gotten a little too worked up," he muttered.

Bakugo walked to the center and started stretching. "All right let's get started." He got into a battle stance and stared at Hakai cautiously. Completely unlike before.

Hakai lifted to glasses to his forehead. "Ready when you are." He formed loose armor around his forearm and lower legs. And with that, it was on.

Suddenly Katsuki threw his left hand back and let off an explosion propelling him forward, then swung his right arm mid-flight. In response, Hakai put his hand up and made a circular pane of energy to blocked the explosion that came after. Then he surrounded his arm with his aura of energy while grabbing Katsuki's arm and threw him forcefully to the side a dozen meters. But he made chains of energy wrap around him and pulled him back. On his way back, chains letting go, Hakai punched him in the stomach, sending him back again. Before hitting the ground, Katsuki put both his hands back and blasted to slow himself down.

"That looks pretty fun," Hakai remarked. He made a feint cloak of energy cover his body a dashed after Katsuki. He put his hand out, and let out an explosion towards me, but Hakai jumped up over it. When he came down, he put his hands together and gathered energy between them. Then suddenly made the energy expand and spread out, causing an explosion. But just in time, Katsuki let one off with his other hand equalling out with his.

"What?! How did you do that?" He exclaimed.

"My quirk is 'Energy'. It's very versatile."

"All right!" Katsuki put both his hands together and planted his feet. "Match this!" And let off a massive, ground shaking explosion. Hakai put up a shield and tried to make himself push forward through the center of the blast. After the blast cleared, he saw Katsuki running towards me. He threw an explosion propelled punch, but Hakai caught him with a cross-counter, though Katsuki's explosion still got him. They both flew back. Katsuki landed on his back, and so did Hakai. They both got up and got into their stances.

"Don't get too worked up Master," Amelia advised. "You don't want a repeat of last year."

"Don't worry, I'm calm," Hakai responded. Then, again, rushed after Katsuki. We continued to exchange blow deep into the afternoon.

Soon, they walking out of the forest. Completely drained.

"You're not bad, Roiyaru, I will say that," Katsuki stated.

"Neither are you. The way you use your explosions is very interesting. You're very adaptive."

"I know I am." Katsuki gloated

"Well after a session like that, I'm getting something to eat."

"Sure, if you're buying."

"Why not?" Hakai laughed and slid my glasses down to my face. "But, we're getting hamburgers."

* * *

_How do people even get giant stuff to the beach anyway? I guess I should be happy. Moving all those things is giving__ a proper work out to inherit 'One for All'._

Izuku thought, walking away from a long day of clearing the beach of trash and heaps of heavy objects.

"I'm starving." He sighed. He looked up and saw a Burger restaurant down the street. "Hmm. It is the weekend, as long as I have a healthy side."

Right when he was about to grab the door handle he heard his name.

"Midoriya!"

He turned around and saw Hakai walking down the street. He was wearing a blue shirt with gray sweat pants. But for some reason, he also had cuffs on his wrist, ankles, neck, and a big one around his waist.

"Hey, Roiyaru. What are you doing here?"

"Me and Bakugo we're practicing and now we're getting hamburgers. Though I'm paying. I'll get yours too."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it."

Soon they got the food and sat down and started eating. Though, the air was kind of tense. Izuku was a little nervous being close to Katsuki, so he guessed he looked nervous and sweaty, Katsuki looked to the side in boredom, and Hakai was already halfway done with his meal. But Izuku wanted to break the silence. He looked down and saw something on Hakai's arms. As he shifted his arms, Izuku noticed they were very thick, metal cuff-bracelets he noticed earlier.

"Why do you have those cuffs on? They are a little thick."

"Oh. They keep my quirk from exerting too much. I tend to get a little too into action and such, which leads to me doing some...pretty destructive things. The cuffs are for when I get into those moods, prevent me from doing _too_ much by limiting my quirk."

"That's awesome!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Whatever." Katsuki scoffed. "Probably why you got the U.A. recommendation."

"What?! U.A.! Really?!"

"Yeah, I got an official recommendation to go. But I think I'm going to try to get in the normal way."

"I'm going to try out too."

"You're still going on about that?" Katsuki laughed. "What exactly do you plan on doing? Cry your way through it?" Then he started laughing again, really hard. Almost choking on his hamburger.

"Hey, don't listen to him, you never know what could happen," Hakai said, trying to keep Izuku's spirits up. But he knew Hakai was thinking similarly.

"Thanks," he said quietly. But then Hakai put his finger to his chin as if he was thinking of something.

"Midoriya, I guessing your favorite color is green, right?".

"Well, yeah. Why?" He answered, completely confused but filled with curiosity.

"You'll find out later." Hakai smiled. But that only made him more curious. But it seems that he's just going to have to wait.

"What about you, Bakugo? Are you trying out?" Izuku asked Katsuki, hoping he won't try to hurt him.

"Yeah. And I'm getting in for sure! In fact, I'm going to start training like never before!" He bragged.

"Nice! I should probably work on my quirk tolerance too." Hakai responded.

"Quirk tolerance?" I asked. _I didn't know his quirk had drawbacks._

"Whenever I use my quirk, my body starts to hurt. It starts as something unnoticeable. But the more and longer I use it, the more painful it becomes, which is another reason for the cuffs. But enough about that. Let's all do our best to get into U.A.!"

"Alright then!" Izuku exclaimed. "Maybe we will all get in."

"Right!" Hakai smiled. Katsuki just looked to the side and ignored me completely.

"You know Bakugo, you could try to be nicer," Hakai said.

"...No." He muttered.

Hakai let out a sigh and rubbed his head, and Izuku couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, everyone," Hakai said standing up and extending his hand. "I'll see you all there!"

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Be ready for more!**

**-Later Taters!**


	3. UA Exam

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BNHA Heya guys!

**I hope you're enjoying the story. This story is going to have sparse updates, sorry about that. Its time for the U.A. entrance exam. Let's see how it changes?**

Chapter 3

"Eat this." All might says.

"...What?" was all Izuku could say confused. All might had pulled a piece of his hair and was holding it out to him.

"To inherit 'One for All', you need to ingest a piece of my DNA. You need to do it immediately since the U.A. entrance exam is starting in a few hours."

10 months had passed since Izuku has started training with All Might. And in that time he cleared the beach of all the trash, to train his body to receive 'One for All'. And today is the day of the U.A. entrance exam.

He took the piece of hair and hesitantly ate it.

"Now let us get a move on! The exam awaits!" And with that, he jumps off.

* * *

_I can do this... _Izuku thought to himself as he walked off, heading to the exam. As he arrives, a familiar face is seen standing next to the entrance. "Hey, Roiyaru!" He turned around to see Izuku and waved.

"So you decided to take the exam after all?"

"Yes. Bakugo tried to get me to accept the recommendation so he could, in his words, 'Defeat me as a hero'. Whatever that means. I'm more surprised about you taking the test."

"Yeah... Me too." Izuku said quietly. "Wait, why were you waiting by the entrance?"

"To give you this." Hakai reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of goggles. They were a pair of emerald-colored, laser protective glasses though looked more like ski goggles, that had a few buttons around them.

"What are these?" Izuku said as he was handed the goggles.

"Put them on," Hakai said, grinning like a mad man. Izuku looked at him curiously, and then put them on.

**OPTIMIZING**

was written in front of my face.

"D-Did you..." Izuku stuttered over himself ecstatically.

**NEW USER. PLEASE PUT THUMB ON RIDGE AND SPEAK YOUR NAME CLEARLY.**

"Midoriya Izuku!" He practically screamed as he smashed his thumb on the screen, a little too excited.

**SCANNING...**

"I had my friend make these for you. I don't know what you plan on doing during the exam, but I hope this will be some help."

"Thank you so much, Roiyaru! I have no doubt this will be an enormous help!"

**SELECT AVATAR ASSISTANT:**

**MALE** OR **FEMALE**

He directed my eyes towards the Male avatar.

_Wait. Will they be dressed like Amelia?!_

**MALE SELECTED**

After a few seconds, a man dressed as a butler came on the screen, and he let out a sigh of relief. He looked young, around 16-18. He had parakeet green skin, going along with his curly hair, which was lime, and his eyes, which were emerald. His outfit was a pear color.

"Greetings Master Midoriya! Pleased to be of assistance!"

"T-Thank you!" Izuku stuttered out. He was completely amazed. First at his new glasses. Second, because Hakai went through the trouble of getting them for him. "So what do I call you?"

"That's for you to decide, Sir." The AI replied. He thought for a second. _What could I name him? _It felt weird naming him. It felt different from naming an object or a pet._ Hmm...oh! Got it!_ "How about Forest?"

"Forest it is, Master Midoriya."

"Just Midoriya."

"Okay. Would you like to proceed to sight mode?"

"Yes please." And with that, he experienced that same type of sight he had when he tried Hakai's glasses, except for one small change. A change that meant everything. The right, BPM: 84, Body Condition: Healthy, Quirk Optimization: 1%. On the left, time, temperature: 22C, Mode: Normal, Battery: 100%, System Condition: Good.

I had to take a second look. Unlike before, when it came to my quirk optimization it said "N/A" now it says "1%", which means there is 'something'.

He noticed Amelia floating around like she was lying down. She noticed his gaze. "It appears he is very pleased with the gift."

"Why would you do this for me?" Izuku asked Hakai.

"Because you're my friend." Hakai smiled. Izuku just didn't know what to say. But he didn't have to say anything, because Katsuki came strolling up behind us.

"You ready for this, Bakugo?" Hakai said as he approached.

"Of course I am. By how much we've been training, we practically have our spots guaranteed." Then he took a glance at Izuku. Then in a much more scornful tone, asked "What's with the goggles?"

"R-Roiyaru gave them to me. It's to help me with the exam."

"Whatever. You're probably just going to get in someone's way." And with that, he walked off.

"Don't worry about him. Get out there and show the school who you are." Hakai cheered before he too walked off.

"All right. Let's do this." And Izuku started walking myself.

But it wasn't long before he tripped while walking. _Crap!_ He closed his eyes and braced for impact. But it never came. He opened eyes and noticed he wasn't falling anymore. Instead, I was floating.

"Are you okay?" Said a girl who was standing next to him. She had brown shoulder-length hair big round brown eyes. She put the tips of her fingers together and my feet fell back to the ground.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Izuku stuttered out.

"Well, be careful." And she turned. "Good luck." She said before running off.

_...I...I spoke to a girl._

/L/I/N/E/ /B/R/E/A/K/

First, they took the Written Exam. Izuku thinks he did pretty well, but just hopes It was enough. Forest offered answers for the questions, but he wanted to do it himself, and declined, and put the goggles on his head.

Then, President Mic explained the rules for the practical exam. This was the part he was a little worried about. Izuku never had time to train with my quirk, so he doesn't exactly know what to do. He walked to my designated area and thought about what he should do. Then Forest appeared in front of me.

"Sir. Before we start, would you tell me about your quirk so I may get a head start on analyzing it. Whenever you use your quirk, I analyze it and takes notes. This lets me optimize for it, and give you tips for use and development."

"Woah, that may be just what I need."

"Glad to know. Right now, all I know about it at the moment is that it's an emitter quirk. What can you tell me about it?"

"It's a power-up I believe...uh, that's about it."

"Excuse me sir, but do you not know how to use your quirk?"

"No, not really. I just got it."

"What? Quirk usually manifest by age 4."

"Well...it's a story for later. Looks like this is going to be a learning experience for both of us."

"Right you are, sir. Would you like for me to switch to action mode. I will show you your bodily health, others' action and what to expect, and I will be a lot more observant of your environment."

"Yes please." The words on the side of the screen shrank to make rooms for other icons. On the bottom right showed a plain human body. The goggles started picking up a lot more things than before, such as other people move patterns and injuries if they had any.

Izuku then noticed the girl that had helped him earlier. He started making his way towards her, mostly to thank her again.

Suddenly, red pulsing started emanating from the side of the screen, a couple of seconds later he felt a hand on my shoulder. He turns towards the hand, which was on the same side as the screen warning, there stood a tall boy with blue hair and glasses. It was the same boy who, earlier, yelled at Izuku for his muttering in the auditorium.

"Do not bother that girl. She is trying to focus like the rest of us, and doesn't need you distracting her." As he spoke, others were talking about how weak Izuku looked, and how he wasn't going to be a challenge.

"But I-" he started but was interrupted as the exam suddenly began. And everyone started running past him. He looks up to see Hakai, coated in an indigo aura flying over me.

"Better get going Midoriya." He yelled before he zipped away in the air. _He's in this area too... He's right._ And he ran to join the battle.

Izuku was running through the streets when red pulsing started emanating from the left of my screen again. Thinking about why it was doing it earlier, he jumps back as something crashed were he was. He looks in the direction it came from and a one-point villain robot was getting ready for another strike. Suddenly a bright beam shot past me. It came from a boy with blonde hair. But just as suddenly he appeared, he left, most likely to find more robots.

_I need to find some robots, and soon!_ Izuku ran around looking for robots of my own, but soon realized that most of them have been taken. _The test is almost over, and I haven't gotten any points._..

"Midoriya," Forest said, grabbing his attention. "It would seem that many students have started fleeing westward."

He looked around and Forest was right. _But Why?_

"Sir! To your right!" Izuku turned his head and was stunned at seeing what caused the commotion. Three multi-story robots were rolling towards the fleeing crowd. And Izuku was paralyzed with fear.

But soon enough, an indigo flash flew past me. _Hakai_. He had a crazy look in his eye and a smirk on his face. He formed a sword of energy. As he flew past one of the giant Robots, he swung his sword so fast, Izuku couldn't see it happen. Hakai skidded and turned around to a stop on a nearby roof. When he looked up, smiling wildly, blood streaming from his mouth, a line appeared in the middle of the robot. The top half of the robot started sliding against the bottom for a few seconds, then it completely exploded, making a giant bluish-purple cloud of smoke.

"Woah..." was all that escaped Izuku's lips. "That speed..." Someone said. "That power..." another followed. Then he started to go after another robot.

Suddenly, words started popping on the screen with lines connecting to a single person. **Danger! Possible Injury!** He focused his attention. "That's the girl that helped me earlier!" The words were saying she was trapped under some rubble, and unable to move. And one of the robots was approaching. "I have to help!" Izuku shouts, as his legs start to move before his mind commanded them to. He looked up at the robot.

"Sir," Forest called. "You won't get there in time!"

"I have to!" Izuku yelled. He felt something in his body as he was running, something he has never felt before. He put all he felt into his legs and jump as far as he could. Izuku's body started soaring towards the robot's head. "Midoriya! Your legs shattered when you released that power!" But he

wasn't listening. As he neared the robot's head, Izuku pulled his first back and drew on the power H

he felt earlier. From deep in my stomach he yelled, just like All Might told him, "SMAAAAAASH!" My punch connected with momentous force. The head of the robot caved in as its body flew backward, causing multiple small explosions, away from the girl. _I...I did it.._.!

Soon Izuku started falling all of the air. The danger warning directed him to his right. It was the third giant robot's hand trying to grab me out the air. "What?!" But before he could react, the hand exploded in blue-purple smoke. Hakai took out the last robot. Izuku looked down at the approaching ground, and It was coming up fast.

"Both your legs are broken, and so is your right arm," Forest commented. He looked to the small body in the screen, the right arm and both legs were now a deep red.

"I-I'll use my left arm to punch the ground, and it will create enough force to keep me from crashing. Will that work?" He asks him, hoping for a yes.

"It is possible. But it could also propel you into the air again, putting you in the same dilemma." Forest answers.

"It's my only plan, so let's hope this works." Izuku pulled his fist back, getting ready to deliver the punch that could save him. He was a few feet from the ground, about to throw the punch, but felt a sudden slap on his face. He looks around and he was floating above the ground. He looks to see it was the brown-haired girl's quirk that kept from splattering on the ground. The practical test is then declared over. _And I didn't get one point. _The girl then released her quirk, and Izuku plopped on the ground in pain.

"Are you alrig-" The girl started, but quickly put her hands in front of her mouth and started throwing up. _...okay__ then._

Hakai came running up from the back. "Midoriya! Are you all alright? Amelia told me what happened to your arm and legs."

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." Participants started to gather around us. "That energy guy is amazing!" Someone in the crowd said. "I know! And what about green hair. that was incredible! Was he trying to look weak to fool us?" The blue-haired boy that yelled at me came walking up. "That was heroic what you did for the girl. You went back for her when everyone turn and ran. But I must ask: did you suspect that being a hero was part of the test?"

"What? I just wanted to help her. Especially knowing she helped me earlier."

Then out of nowhere, an old nurse walks past the crowd.

* * *

"Master, was the test like you hoped?" Amelia asked Hakai as they were walking home, deep in the afternoon.

"A little. But it was a lot more fun than the recommendation exam."

"Especially after the gia-" She suddenly stopped talking. "Master." She said in a serious voice, as she stared off. Hakai looked to where she was looking. When he saw what, or who, she was looking at, he too, became serious with the situation.

On the roof above them stood a figure with orange hair, staring down with his orange eyes, smirking. He walked away from the roof, silently, but intuitively calling Hakai up.

"Of course he'd make an appearance." He says quietly. Amelia's avatar phased out as he walked into the nearby alley. He put a small amount of energy into his hands and feet, and the wall jumped to the roof. Hakai landed on the roof with the boy looking at him.

"Hakai! Fancy meeting you here. Busy day huh?"

"What do you want Osume," Hakai asks nonchalantly.

"What? I thought we were friends? Called me Hiku. Besides, you know why I'm here."

"I'm not joining your group. They just want to cause death and destruction were ever they go."

"But you're so good at it." Osume fake whined. "I know you have that inner drive. That's what those cuffs are for. It's really disappointing. limiting your power just so you don't lose yourself to it. Though, understandably, you harm yourself in the process."

"It's not happening, Osume."

"We'll see about that." He starts walking away. He gets to the roof door and opens it. "We're just gonna have to wait." He smiles as he closes the door behind him. Hakai looks too his side and stares at the city full of lights.

**Well, that was kinda weird. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Constructive criticism welcome.**

**-Later Taters!**


	4. Final training

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA**

**Heya guys! How are you guys liking it so far?**

Chapter 4

Hakai looked across the city full of lights. Nighttime had fully set in. He started traveling to one of the giant towers in the center of the city, focusing a little energy around his body and jumping from building to building. After climbing to the very top, he pushed his glasses up, and sat at the edge of the tower, legs hanging over.

He sat there for a while, looking over the busy city, listening to the sounds of cars and people having individual conversations. Watching the people walking around, and watching the lights change around him.

He never knew why, but it has always seemed to calm him, relaxing. Hakai loved doing this wherever when his family traveled. New York, Paris, Buenos Aires, Sydney, Cairo, Beijing, Tokyo. All those places, climbing the tallest Building my eyes could find, and witnessing the city below. He was at home in the city, just as much the wilderness. They each had their sense of peace.

"Peaceful, isn't it." said a voice next to him, startling him.

"It is," he answered, turning towards the voice.

It was a girl standing on the edge next to me. She had silky gray hair that was tied in a wide, curly bun. But because of its length, her hair still reached the middle of her back. She had one big pink streak going through her hair. It went along with her eyes, behind her pink framed glasses, which had hot pink irises. But he could only assume for both of her eyes, as her long bangs were covering one of her eyes. She had luscious pink lips to match the rest and a beauty mark under her visible eye.

Hakai tried to avoid the topic, but he couldn't help but notice that her body is just as beautiful. Her skin is amazingly smooth. Her figure was very curvaceous and voluptuous. Its a little ignoble for him to say but, her chest is full as well as her bottom, and her hips are inviting. She was wearing a black sweater and a black skirt and thigh highs. She was easily one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen. Enough to bring warmth to his cheeks.

"Not many people can sneak up on me like that." He said standing up quickly. Trying to keep his composer.

"I've had practice." She said in a quiet and monotonous way. Keeping her eyes on the city. "Why are you up here?"

"I used to climb tall buildings when I was little. It always seemed to be a calming activity. I used to climb this one a long time ago." He finished.

_Wait a minute._

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Twelve minutes." She says, turning towards him, with the same monotonous voice. His face changed to one of bewilderment at his lack of noticing her, but her facial expression never changed. He had been sitting for around fifteen minutes.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"There wasn't a need to. Like me, you were enjoying the silence."

"Do you come here often?"

"Yes," She answered. "It is secluded, relatively quiet, and _most_ people don't come up here." She turned back towards the city. "Its a place that lets me think."

He didn't know why, but something is calling him to her. Making him want to solve the mystery that is her.

"What do you think about?"

"Things that need attention." She said quietly.

Hakai's head turned back to looked back to the city full of lights that had its sort of trance.

"What's your name?" He asked. But he heard no answer. He turned back to look at her, but she was gone without a trace.

/L/I/N/E/ /B/R/E/A/K/

It has been a week since the entrance exam, and Izuku didn't expect much knowing that he didn't get one point in the practical exam. He was sitting on the couch, using a dumbbell, talking to his personal AI, Forest.

"At least I know what your quirk does now. We are now at 2% optimization." Forest says. "Though, it has heavy drawbacks."

"It's not supposed to be like that." Izuku sighs.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I guess its time for me too tell you, as you would probably found out anyway. But this needs to be between us. Otherwise, this could cause some really dangerous situations in the future."

"Yes, sir. I'll store the next piece of information in 'top classified'."

"Do you know who All Might is?"

"Yes. There are many videos and photographs of him. And your room is filled with posters and figures of him. He is the incredibly strong number one hero, that that graduated from U.A. at the top of his class."

"Originally, I was born without a quirk. But All Might decided to pass his quirk onto me. The quirk, named 'One for All', gets passed by ingesting the previous user's DNA. But the quirk can only be passed on willingly."

"So he is your mentor," Forest said. Then he suddenly closed his eyes like he was thinking.

"Forest? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm searching the internet, going over all the data I can find on All Might of him using his quirk. With that information, it would make it easier on quirk optimization."

"Woah. Thanks! I need all the help I can get with it if I want to be as good as All Might."

After about ten minutes, Forest announced that he was finished.

"That was quick! So what did you learn?" I asked excitedly.

"First off, its easily understandable why All Might is the number one hero...and why your room is filled with him." Which made Izuku look down, a little embarrassed. "His strength, speed, and endurance are top of the line and seem to be unmatched. His punches are strong enough to manipulate wind pressure which is an impressive feat on its own. He doesn't perceive to have any drawbacks on using his quirk, although I've noticed a gradual decline in his publicity. So I can only assume that your shattering bones are a result of your body not being used to the quirk yet. With that analysis, 5%."

"Only 5%?" Izuku deadpanned.

"Most of the optimization comes from you using your quirk. What your limits are, how you use your quirk in different situations and challenges, and how you adapt to your surroundings. Optimization can go up and down, depending on new uses and techniques."

"So the more I use it, the more you can help me."

"Correct."

Suddenly Ms. Midoriya burst through the door, fumbling over herself.

"I-Izuku! It's here!" She exclaimed as she held up an envelope with the UA stamp on it. So the results are here. Izuku thanked her, took the envelope to his room, and sat down at the computer, motionless. Forest phased out but probably waiting for him to open the envelope. Finally giving in, he ripped open the letter, and a weird mechanism dropped out.

Sunday

"Hey, Roiyaru!" Izuku calling out, getting his attention. Hakai invited him to practice with him and Bakugo today. Bakugo was less than pleased, but still agreed to come. Mostly because he was already there when he found out. They met up close to the outer forest of the city.

"Hey, Midoriya! Did you get your UA letter?" Hakai asked as he and Bakugo jogged over.

"Yeah! I made it!" He exclaimed, still a little surprised himself.

"That's great!" He smiled, genuinely happy for him.

"But how?" Bakugo questioned, quite angrily. "Roiyaru told me about your move during the exam. But it shouldn't even be possible! Have you been holding out or something?" He started letting off small explosions off his hands

"No, no!" Izuku waved his hands frantically. "I guess I'm just a late bloomer! That's all!"

"I guess that explains why your body was completely broken. It was like your body couldn't handle the power."

"Whatever," Bakugo grumbled.

"What about you guys. I know you guys probably made it." Midoriya says, trying to sway the conversation.

"Of course I made it." Bakugo sneered.

"Well," Hakai sounding a little embarrassed. "I may or may not be attending."

"What? Why not? I didn't see how you could have possibly have failed."

"I told you how I had a recommendation. But I took the U.A. exam anyway. Apparently, that caused a mix up in the records which ended up with both of them missing. So for me to attend, they will have to find one of them. If they don't I may not be able to attend."

"You idiot!" Bakugo yelled. "I told you there was no point in taking the test!"

"I know, I know. I just couldn't help myself. It sounded fun." Hakai mumbled.

Izuku looked down in dismay. This is not good at all.

"Well let's get going. We're losing time." Hakai said as he started stretching.

"What are we doing first?"

"First we run all the way to a creek in the forest. Then we take a small break before sprinting to a training spot close to my house. But during the entire trip, we can can't use our quirks until we reach the training spot."

"So we're exercising our bodies before exercising our quirks," Izuku asks. _Just like before_.

"Exactly. Are you guys ready?"

After Izuku and Bakugo gave their confirmation, they all took off running. The group started at a slow smooth pace, but the longer they ran, the faster they moved.

While running, Izuku caught myself staring at all the scenery. Running pass peaceful animals and old trees. He doesn't go out onto trails or hike as much as before. But its starting to catch his interest again.

They neared the stream, with multiple animals roaming around, paying them no mind. Izuku looked around, noticing how peaceful it was. Animals drunk from the water, ignoring the boys completely. He heard birds chirping above, the trees swaying with the wind. He looked to Hakai, who was looking up to the trees and sky, a joyful look on his face.

"Alright. Let's get going. And to make this a little more fun, how about a race?"

"And what do I get when I win?" Bakugo asked.

"hmm." Hakai though for a second. "The loser pays for ramen."

"Fine by me."

"You in, Midoriya."

"Sure!" He exclaimed. Before his training with All Might, Izuku probably wouldn't have had a chance, but now his endurance has increased and his speed has reached a new level. _Maybe I can when this!_

20 minutes later...

_I didn't win._

When they reached the clearing, everyone was out of breath. After everyone caught their breath, Hakai started talking.

"So, Midoriya. It turns out you have a quirk after all, huh?"

"O-Oh! Y-Yeah, I suppose so..."

"What happened? Late bloomer?" He asked.

"Maybe..."

"Or you were lying!" Bakugo screamed. His face contorted with anger, he faces Izuku. "All you do is get in my way! You are nothing compared to me!

Yet!...

Yet! You always find a way to be a thorn in my side!" The exasperation clear in his tone, explosions going off in his hands. He grabs Izuku by the shirt and slams him against a nearby tree.

"How?! How...do you...the should be quirkless you..." Bakugo pulls back his hands, explosions gaining intensity. "ecpect...to go...AGAINST ME?!" He shouts as he swings his hands towards Izuku's head.

But he stops midway. Izuku is grabbing into Bakugo's wrist, looking directly. Though he is terrified of Bakugo, he's not backing down.

"I'm not backing down. Not to you. I'll show you I **can** match you. You are such a high bar to reach." Tears begin to form in his eyes. "Everything you do is perfect in reaching your goal. I can't back down now."

Bakugo slightly leans back in surprise. Izuku was always standing up to people, even if he had no chance of winning. And Bakugo hated it. It made him feel lower than how high he should have been.

"Midoriya... You useless bastard!"

Bakugo pulls back his fist again and swings an explosive punch towards Izuku. But the punch or the explosion never reaches Izuku as Hakai catches Bakugo's arm, and indigo pane stops the explosion.

"That's enough Bakugo," Hakai says letting his arm go.

"What the hell! Now you too?"

"You don't need to blow his head off. Calm down."

"Shut up!"

"Or what?" A faint indigo aura surrounds Hakai. He starts walking towards the center of the clearing. "I'm not going to sit here and take what you throw at me." his lips forming a small grin.

Soon after Bakugo propelled himself forwards Hakai in anger.

_I see what you did, Roiyaru. _Izuku thought. _You antagonized him, directing his anger towards you._

Izuku looked on as the two fought. Bakugo, letting off explosion after explosion, aggressive but coordinate. And Hakai, moving at an incredible speed, and striking with heightened power. He then looks down and studies his hand. _Thank you, Roiyaru__, but I can't rely on you for safety. Not as a hero._ Clenching his fist, he looks up in determination at the two battling powers.

As he watches on he starts to take note of Hakai's fighting style. "He seems to have taken from multiple different fighting styles. He seems to freely switch between offense and defense, almost as if he's planning. He also seems to be proficient in forming his energy. He's made it take physical form. But also use it to heat up for chemical reactions, like fire. His aura cloak also seems to use energy to reinforce his body, making him stronger, faster, and more agile. But given how he took out those two robots, the energy he can take in must considerably high, but the shackles stop him from reaching a certain point, which means-" Izuku looks up to see Bakugo and Hakai, paused in fighting positions, staring blankly at him.

"Oh, uh... Sorry."

"You and that damn murmuring," Bakugo grunts out.

They looked at each other and broke off, continuing their fight. Izuku watched in awe at the two. Two people, he sees as both powerful and towering. _One for All, I will become powerful. I will become a hero. I will be a meaningful part of this strange rivalry they have._

"With this quirk. With my might..." He whispers to himself. "I will join you guys soon!"

Two Weeks Later

_Today is the first day_. Izuku thinks to himself. After being accepted, he has been preparing for this day. Or Over-preparing some might say. He made sure his clothes were Ironed. He packed everything in his bag, then unpacked to make sure he did put everything he needs in. Then packed again. Then repeated the process. He wanted his first day to go as well as possible. He neared the door of the classroom.

"1-A..." He whispered to himself. And he reached for the door.


	5. Quirk Assessment Test

**Heya guys! I hope you're enjoying the story.**

Chapter 5

Izuku froze at the door, arm in place.

"Are you okay Midoriya? I'm not sensing any injuries." Forest asked as Izuku's goggles fall around his neck.

"Um, yeah. Just a little nervous, I guess."

"I'm sure you'll do great! You worked so hard for this moment right?"

"Your right. But I'm also hoping that Bakugo or blue hair isn't in the same class."

"You won't know until you open the door."

With a deep breath, Izuku opens the door to the classroom. Everyone is talking to each other about one thing or another.

"Don't put your feet from the desk!" Tenya shouted as Katsuki leaned back with his feet on the desk.

"What?" Katsuki replied, nonchalantly.

"Don't you think it is rude towards not only the past students, but also the people who built the desk?!"

"Roiyaru, do hear this guy?" Katsuki asked, sitting up.

He looked over, but Hakai was sitting sideways in his chair, eating a bag of chips, a book in hand. The title of the book read "Nuclear Energy: Principles and Discoveries". But he was staring off emotionlessly at something. Tenya didn't appreciate that.

"And you! Eating in the classroom where many before have used for learning!"

This brought back Hakai's attention. "Yeah, I hear him." He says as he eats another chip. "Kinda noisy."

"Right?" Katsuki replied, turning back to Tenya.

"Have you two no respect? My name is Tenya Iida, and I attended Somei private academy, where they teach respect and discipline!"

"Ha, Whatever. So now I get to crush another Elite, eh? Hey, Roiyaru! Looks like someone else in your social circle!" Katsuki laughed.

"Heh, whatever man." Hakai chuckled. He then looked up and saw Izuku at the door. "Hey, Midoriya!" He exclaimed.

"Roiyaru! So they let you in?" He replied.

"Yeah! They found my recommendation entry! Though we had trouble with class seating."

"That's Great!" After saying that, Izuku noticed that everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Good morning!" Tenya said marching up. "I am from Somei academy. My name is-"

"Iida Tenya, right? I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you."

As Tenya continues talking to Midoriya, Roiyaru turns back, looking to where he was before. He stares at his classmate in front of him.

Torodoki Shoto

Shoto turns his head and catches his stare. It would almost seem as they were in a stating contest, as neither looked away, the tense air getting thicker as time went on. At least until...

"Hakai!" Someone screamed with glee. He looked to see his two friends standing at the door. Ones he's known almost his whole life.

"Yūgure! Burunei!" He jumped out of his seat and ran over to his friends with a giant smile.

Yūwaku Yūgure was a third-year at UA. She was in the hero course. She was known across the school as one of the most attractive students in UA because of her very voluptuous body that she likes to flaunt, causing many to fall for her charm. She had long yellow hair matching her yellow eyes.

She became friends with Roiyaru while they were in Kindergarten. He was a subject of bullying at the time, but many people bullied her then also because of her Mutation quirk. It was named monstrous body because of the **many** monster-like things on her body. (Man, this going to be a long description.)

Because of her quirk she had; four tentacle-like tendrils coming from her tail area, and one big one in the middle of it all; Two thick horns above ears, when she smiled you could see her razor-sharp teeth, her fang teeth were almost vampire-like, all in front of her forked tongue that could reach 8 inches from her mouth; her pupils were snake-like; her hands and feet were slightly webbed and had gills under her collar bone, and to top it all off she had large black wings protruding from her back. They started feathery at the top, but slowly transitioned to leather at the bottom.

When a person looked at her she was truly _monstrous_. Although it was a little vulgar, with her school uniform, her skirt was a tad shorter than it should have been, and the top couple buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned, revealing a little cleavage and her gills. And had on bright yellow leg warmers.

Tanuya Burunei was a different story. She was a second year, in the General Education class, wanting to go to college afterward. She was a healthy girl with smooth dark bronze skin that planned healthy diets, goes jogging in the mornings and uses a workout schedule, so she was more lean and muscular.

Her transformation quirk only helps with that fact. Instantly in a puff of smoke, she can change her body from female, instantly to male. She loved toying with others over this. Whenever asked, even by her friends, what she was born as she just laughed and changed the topic.

Even then, she wore the male uniform to school, though when she transforms into a boy, her clothes are a little too big for her.

These two were the main reason Roiyaru wanted to go to UA in the first place. That, and one other reason...

Yūgure tightly hugged Hakai into her chest, albeit a little too hard. "I just knew you would make it! This year is going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed.

"Yūgure, let him go," Burunei ordered, though with a smile on her face.

"What? Why?!" clearly not wanting to let him go.

"Because your breast are suffocating him!"

Yūgure looks down to see him squirming around trying to get free. "Oh, right." As soon as she let go, Hakai let go and took a very deep breath, trying to oxygen into his lungs. "hehe, sorry."

"It's okay," Hakai said, regulating his breathing. "I'm happy too. It's pretty exciting being here!"

A short boy with four purple balls on his head where his hair should be scurrying over to the door.

"Roiyaru!" He shouts. "Please introduce me to your **_Lovely_** friends here!"

"Um, okay?" Hakai says slightly confused. But after a second of focusing on him, Hakai can clearly see where he's staring.

Burunei, noticing too, picks Mineta up by the collar.

"Oh, so you're a little perv, huh? We may be able to make an arrangement." She smiles. "If that's okay with you? But are you sure you can handle us?" She says to him, almost seductively.

Mineta's face becomes red. "YES!" _Today I become...__ A MAN__!_ That instant, Burunei transforms into a boy and stares at Mineta, who looks on in horror to what he's agreed to.

"What about now?" Burunei asks, voice deeper because of his form.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" He drops Mineta, who scurries back to his seat in fear. "I've been bamboozled!" he cries.

With that, the three friends laugh on. "Well, we better get to class." Burunei states.

"Do we have to?" Yūgure whined.

"Its time to leave." They hear a voice behind them. "Class is about to start. Go friends somewhere else if you are going to waste time."

Yūgure and Burunei step to the side, revealing a man laying on the floor in a sleeping bag.

_Later..._

"Quirk assessment test?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Just like before, in other schools, your fitness performance will be tested. But here you will be able to use your quirks to aid you in these tests." Aizawa explains. "Roiyaru, You ranked the highest in the practical exam right? Come up here and Demonstrate."

"Sensei, I think Bakugo should go. I shouldn't have taken the test in the first place as I was already recommended. If I wasn't there, Bakugo would have ranked the highest."

"I know what happened. But for his own reasons, the principal let the class overfill. Though given that logic, you were also first in the recommendations, correct? Come show us what you have to offer."

"Yes, sir," Hakai says enthusiastically, then takes the ball in his hand, and steps into the circle.

"What was your record before?" Aizawa asks.

"70.5 meters."

"Alright, now use your quirk on this one. I want to know your maximum with it."

An aura surrounds his arm. Instead of focusing the energy around his body, He only coats his arm, allowing more energy to be used, causing the aura to be thicker than normal. He pulls his arm back, then powerfully throws the ball into the air, It soars through the air, until hitting the ground.

"376.1 meters," Aizawa says.

"Amazing!" so from the class says.

"376 meters! That's insane!" says another.

"Roiyaru," Aizawa said, and the class got quiet.

"Yes?" He answers.

"I said your maximum," Aizawa demanded.

"What do you mean? I collected energy around my arm boosted its power."

"I've been told about what those cuffs around your body do. Here at U.A., we push ourselves to the limits. If you are afraid of your limits," Aizawa turns to look him in the eye. "then you shouldn't be here."

Hakai was befuddled. Aizawa was right. He couldn't be afraid of himself forever.

"C'mon, Roiyaru. I know you can do better than that." Katsuki sighed out.

"Besides. You should be fine as long you don't take the ones off from around your torso and neck, correct?"

"Y-Yes," Hakai said with a face that both shows surprise and fear. From his pocket, he takes out a silver key. Hesitantly, he unlocks a cuff from his wrist. He flexes his now freed wrist for a second, and Aizawa hands him another ball.

_Alright, Hakai,_ speaking to himself, _we got this. Just show them what you can do_.

"Be careful, master." He hears Amelia say from his glasses.

Energy forms around his arm again. But this time, its color is a lot deeper to were you can see it clearly. It was almost opaque.

Hakai takes a deep breath and pulls back his arm. "Let's go!" With that, he launched the ball with unbelievable force. The ball zipped through the air, the sound not able to completely follow. It broke the sound barrier. Finally, it landed far off.

"1,128.4 meters."

"WOAH!" The class shouted in unison.

Hakai turns around, a small stream of blood running down the side of his mouth. "Was that what you wanted?"

"Over a kilometer?!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"That's almost not even fair..." Kirishima says, a little sweat dropping.

"Not fair, huh?" Aizawa says. "The world is often not fair. And your attitude towards will be the deciding factor on how you combat that unfairness, especially as heroes. All right. Given how we have one too many people in this class anyway, whoever comes in last after all the tests will be judged to have no potential and will be immediately expelled from the school."

"HUH?!"

Izuku was hit the hardest. _Immediate expulsion?! Not good..._ _When I use One for All, its all or nothing. I have no control._ _What am I going to do?!_

"We're able to do what we need to with the students of this school."

The students all quiet down, realizing the impact of the situation.

"Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

50 Meter Dash

"Half the people so far have times under 6 seconds. With All for One, I could top them, but not with this drawback. I'll be out of commission for the rest of the test.

"7.02 seconds."

"_sigh._ That'll have to do for now."

Aizawa checked the list. "All that's left is Roiyaru."

He walked up to the starting line. He locked the wrist cuff back on, but then took the one's off his ankles off, though still Hesitantly. Then he kneeled down. _I have to give it my all. I have to show them. I have to **him**__._

"On your mark..." His legs began to surround with energy.

"Get set..." He got ready to take off.

_BANG! _As soon as he heard the sound he launched off, blowing dirt back from his position. I took a second for people to notice: he was already finished. He was meters ahead of the finish line finding it hard to stop. If you looked closely you could see blood running down his legs.

"0.45 seconds."

"That speed!" Tenya exclaims.

"How is that even possible..." Jiro whispers.

_Roiyaru... _Izuku staggers._ You really are giving it your all._

Grip Strength

_Don't Overdo it... Keep the image._ "56 kg! Not bad."

"540 Kilograms! That's awesome!" Sero exclaims. "I guess that's what happens when you have those kinds of arms!"

"Nice grip strength!" Roiyaru says walking over to them.

"Thanks," Shoji says. "But no doubt you have a way to beat that."

"O-Oh. Um..." By this time He took all the cuffs off except the neck and torso. Knowing the drill by now, surrounding his arm with deep energy, he squeezed the machine.

"830 kilograms! What the heck!" Seri screamed. But as he says that blood starts to escape Hakai's skin and falls down his arm, followed by deep huffs from Hakai.

"Hey, are you all right?" Izuku asks.

"I'll...be fine." He says between breaths. "As long... as I beat **_him._**" Hakai finishes, with a scary look in his eye.

_Who is he talking about?_

Standing long jump

Repeated side steps

And now the ball throw. Izuku hasn't been able to stand out in any of the tests. And seeing Ochaco getting an infinity sent him over the edge.

_At the rate, I'm definitely going to be the lowest!_

"Midoriya," Forest announces. "You need to try to at least get one impressive score. If you don't you're going to be expelled!"

"I know, I know! But I have an idea."

Hiding behind a school building, All Might stood watching.

"The students this year are so cool!" He says as he looks around. But then one catches his eye in particular.

_Hmm. So that's Young Roiyaru. Number 1 in the recommendations, and again during the practical exam. Quirk: Energy. Even though the class was full after they found his recommendation, the principal was insistent on keeping him in the class. And by what I've seen, I can clearly see why. Not to mention he also has a cousin in the class. __This is one of the children they suggested for-_

All Might's thought was interrupted as he saw Izuku walk up to the circle, ball in hand. As he went to throw he arm glows as red lines appear._ So he's going for it. _But the lines suddenly went away as he throws.

_Huh? What happened?... Oh. Aizawa. Just what are you telling him. __Honestly, I'm worried. Aizawa is a pretty harsh teacher, known for failing entire classes! Young Midoriya, the odds are stacked against you, even on the first day. But I believe you have what it takes._

Izuku walks back to the circle. He takes a deep breath. Then goes for the pitch. As he does, lines appear. Not on his arm, but on the tip on his finger. "SMASH!" he screamed as hr powerfully launched the ball, blowing back a gust of wind. After soaring through the sky the ball finally lands.

"705.3 meters."

"WOAH!" The class, again, exclaim in unison.

"Nice, Midoriya!" Roiyaru shouts for his friend.

"W-What the hell is this..." Bakugo whispers.

_Young Midoriya. By putting One for All on your finger, you minimized the injury while maximizing the power. So Cool!_

"It worked!" Midoriya exclaimed to Forest.

"Great! But now that I know that it's possible to focus on small appendages, I have an idea you can try."

After finishing all the tests, Midoriya goes to Aizawa.

"Sensei, I would like to try the 50-meter run again."

"Why? Do you think you can do better?"

"I can still prove I have potential. I can be a hero, and I can prove it without being incapacitated."

"Hmm. Fine, you have one more shot."

"Thank you, Aizawa Sensei!" Then he ran over to the starting line.

_Alright, it's basically the same concept. All I have to do is make this quick. _Though in pain from his finger he gets ready to run.

"On your mark...Get set..._BANG!__"_ He begins to kick off, but his foot leaves the ground he put One for All into two of his toes, shooting him forward all the way to the finish.

"0.72 seconds."

"You continue to amaze me Midoriya," Hakai says running over, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Ha, thanks. But you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright, come over here. I'm presenting the results."

He presented the ranks on the screen as they walked over. Hakai gave a small smile when he saw he was number 1, putting his cuffs back on. "I think that's enough bodily damage for one day."

But Izuku was still going down the list. And down. And down. _No, no, no..._ until he came upon his name. He was number 20 out of 21.

Earlier, During a class in U.A.

A girl with gray hair tainted with a pink streak sat in a desk. She looked out her class window and saw first-year students walk into the field. And one of those students looked familiar.

"How interesting..." She whispered to herself, as she adjusted her glasses.


	6. Combat Exercise (part 1)

Chapter 6

"I-I made it!" Izuku shouts, a giant smile appearing on his face, staggering to keep himself upright. After all, he did just break two toes.

"I knew you could do it!" Roiyaru says, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks! I was really worried there for a second."

"Wait a second. Then who's in the last pla-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He was interrupted as Mineta broke down in a cry. "The Fame, the money, and worst the girls...ITS ALL BEEN TAKEN FROM ME!"

"Oh yeah," Aizawa speaks up. "I was lying about the expulsion. It was a deception to bring out the limits to your quirks. Like I said before, we push our limits here at U.A."

"WHAT?!" The majority of the class screamed.

"Seriously guys? I was obvious if you thought it through." Momo sighs.

"S-S-So I'm safe? YESSS!" Mineta screams, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Hey, it's whatever. If stakes like that is required to become a hero, I'll be prepared for it." Hakai said, wiping off more blood.

Aizawa walks over to Izuku and hands him a paper. "Get yourself fixed up at the nurse's office." He then hands one to Hakai, "You too. Don't think I haven't noticed your constant bleeding."

"Oh. Okay." He took the paper. Hakai noticed the pain Izuku was in, so he put Izuku's arm over his shoulder to help him walk to the office.

"Thank you."

"No problem." And they began walking. "Some test huh?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure I was going to make it."

"But you did! You worked around that massive drawback. Just like a hero!" Hakai smiled.

"Thank you! I thought the ball was the best I could do, but Forest helped me apply it to the dash."

"Really? Then the goggles were worth it."

"Enough about that, you were amazing today! Your performance on each of the test today was top of the line!"

"Thanks, but I still need to learn control."

"What do you mean?"

"When I overdo it, it has a huge impact on my body. The more I use my quirk, my body starts aching. I get tired more quickly, and in bad cases, I began bleeding from my pores. So far, when I use my quirk for a long time or at its set limit, I instantly begin bleeding."

_So he's working on control of his quirk. A feeling I know._ Soon they reached the nurse's office.

A little later...

"See you later, Roiyaru!"

"See you later!" Hakai said as he laid back down. He had to stay in the nurse's office a little longer. The nurse's quirk requires stamina to heal, and she believed it would be dangerous to heal him in his state.

"I'll be fine. I've been in way worse condition than this. Besides, I feel fine."

"Your mouth says one thing, but your body says another." The nurse said turning towards him.

"Please! It's so boring in here."

"*sigh* Fine. Just be careful."

"Sure thing!" He got up and ran out the door. _BAM!_ But she instantly hears him run into a wall.

"I'm okay!" He shouts back.

The nurse shook her head. "Oh, how it feels to be young." And she goes back to her paperwork.

_Maybe Yūgure and Burunei haven't left yet._ He starts heading up to the upper floors, wondering if he would see them up there. After a while, he decided to leave, and head out. As he turned to walk away, he saw a girl walking down the hall. And one with a familiar face.

"Hey. You're that girl that I met on the roof."

"Hello." She greeted in the same quiet and monotonous voice as before.

"Hey. I never got your name."

"Insuta Toruyo," Toruyo Responded

"Nice to meet you Insuta Senpai. I'm Roiyaru Hakai. I never would have guessed you went to U.A.! What course are you in?"

"Third year. Hero course."

"Nice!" Hakai noticed how her expression never changed. _I'm probably annoying her. I should probably go_. "Sorry to bother. I just wondered what your name was."

"I never said you were a bother." She responded, catching him off-guard.

"O-Oh."

"I'm sure there is more we could talk about." She said as she started walking. "You obviously what to get to know me. And seem to be one of the few people not afraid of me."

"Why would I be afraid of you?" But he goes unanswered.

"Well, you should know I'm also in the hero course." Hakai continued, walking alongside her.

"I know. I was able to see some of your tests. And on that note, you through that ball pretty far."

"Haha. Thank you! I tried my best."

"How high did you score?"

"Ranked number 1."

"I see." The way she said that embarrassed him a little. He looked around and realized he was following her without realizing where they were going. Before he knew it, that was on the roof of one of the buildings.

"We aren't allowed up here are we."

"No. That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Nope," he said grinning slightly.

Toruyo walked to the fence, turned around and leaned against it. She then looks up, staring forward at Hakai.

"You know, you seem to have a way of getting people's attention." She says.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well me and a... friend saw what you and that green-haired kid did for that boy during the sludge incident. I also saw some of the footage from your practical exam. Real heroic, huh?"

"What? How did yo-"

"Let me worry about that. But a question has been bugging me. What did you take the practical if you already had a recommendation?"

"It felt... weird. I didn't want to walk in high-and-mighty knowing how hard people can work get a chance at this school. But it appears that has happened anyway."

"But that's what happens when you become a hero." She looks at the sky then back down at Hakai. "What kind of hero do you want to be?"

"Well... I want to be a hero that eases the burden of others. I want to be a hero that cast fear from other's hearts when I'm there. One being that knowing I'm out there eases the fear from people's lives, makes them feel safer, makes them feel...secure." Hakai looks down at his hands, quieting his voice as memories flood his mind. "Knowing...Knowing everything is going to turn out okay."

When he looks at her, Toruyo has a small smile on her face, looking at the sky. "What a dream..." for the first time talking to her, Hakai could feel the emotion in her words, and more in her eyes.

He also looks up at the setting, orange sky. "One, I believe I can make a reality."

He takes a deep breath, then looks back down. But when he does, he sees that again, she's gone without a trace.

"Next time I talk to her, I need to keep in mind not to look away."

Hakai turned around and started towards the stairs.

"Getting a little close, aren't you?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, hush."

The next day of school started generally like a normal school, with the standard classes. But after lunch in it was finally time for hero basic training.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves before outside the door...

"I am...!" All might said. "Coming through the door! It's boring..."

"It's All Might!" Denki exclaimed.

"All right young ones, let's get right to it! Today we're doing combat training!"

With that Izuku face turned to one extreme excitement. Almost too much excitement. While Izuku was one of nervousness?

"And while you're training, you will be wearing these!" He shouted, pointing to cabinets that came out the wall. "Costumes made based on your quirk registration and request. Wear them with pride! After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

"Yes, sir!" the classed shouted.

The students separated into their different changing rooms. And started to get changed.

"Seriously, Bakugo? Grenades?" Roiyaru slouched.

"What? I cause explosions! So do grenades! C'mon Hakai, put two and two together."

"Yeah, yeah," Hakai said, buckling his belt. He wore an unbuttoned, royal blue, but black collared, tuxedo blazer with a black shirt and black pants, all with a silver lining. Blue and black high-top athletic shoes with silver laces and silver fingerless leather gloves. And buttoned to the back is a black cape with a hood, though he kept the hood down. And of course, to finish off, he put on His blue AI glasses.

"Woah, Roiyaru. You look like you just came from one crazy, rich party!" Sero commented.

"What?" He looked at himself for a second. "Haha! Well, I guess that works too."

"If you want to true high class, then I shall shine in the light!" Yuga exclaimed. But he looked around and no one was paying attention to him.

Hakai looked over and noticed Shoto's costume. Specifically, the material that looked like ice covering the left half of his body. _What the hell is he doing?_

After everyone got changed, they headed out to the training grounds.

"You all... look so cool!" All Might exclaimed, seeing them all in their hero clothes. Then he looked at Izuku's costume. _Young Midoriya... could you have been less obvious!_ Seeing Izuku's reference to his own hair and smile. But he did wonder about the goggles he was wearing.

"Oh, Deku!" Ochaco turning.

"Uraraka-" But he was stunned after seeing her skintight bodysuit. His face turning red, he covers his mouth trying to cover his thinking.

Mineta looks over at his nods his head. "I love this class." He said putting his thumbs up. But indigo chains wrapped around him and pulled him away.

"Now, let's get started!"

"Sir," Tenya starts. "This the same grounds as the practical test. Will we be battling the robots again?"

"No, we're moving way past that! Most hero battles take place outside, but looking at total numbers, atrocious villain indoors more often. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals, etc. In society today, the most intelligent villains hide in the shadows. For this class, you'll be split into groups of heroes and villains and fight indoors 2-on-2."

"But sir, we have a problem." Tsuyu stated. "We have an odd number of people in the class."

"Wha-" All Might did a quick headcount. "It appears you are correct. I forgot we had an extra student." Katsuki slapped the back of Hakai's head at the mention.

"Hey!" Hakai shouted.

"Wouldn't be a problem if you weren't an idiot!"

"...Shut up."

"Hmm. I suppose there would be a team of three." All Might thought.

"What?! A team of three with him?! That team would certainly win!" Mina exclaimed.

"I could be on a team of two," Hakai suggested.

"The team of three will be randomized." All Might said. Then he proceeded to explain the rules.

After which the teams were chosen. Hakai ended up being paired with Momo. The team of three being Sero, Ejiro, and Mineta.

The teams are:

\- Izuku and Ochaco

\- Tenya and Bakugo

\- Hakai and Momo

\- Shoto and Fumikage

\- Hanta, Eijiro, and Mineta

\- Toru and Mashirao

\- Mezo and Tsuyu

\- Mina and Yuga

\- Denki and Kyoka

\- Rikido and Koji

First up.

Team A vs Team D

And pairing Izuku _really _didn't want to happen. Team A was waiting outside the building.

"Midoriya, would you like for me to switch to battle mode?" Forest asked.

"Yes please."

"Wha-? huh? Who said that?" Ochaco asked looking around.

"D-Don't worry. It was just Forest. The AI of my glasses." Izuku answered.

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Thank you. They were a gift from Roiyaru. Not long ago, I believed I didn't have a chance to become a hero. But he helped me out, and got these."

"What can they do?" Ochaco asked as an answer instantly arrived.

"Floor plan scan complete. Displaying map." Forest said, and a miniature map appeared inside that goggles in the bottom left corner. It kind of reminded him of a video game hud screen.

"So neat!" Ochaco exclaimed, but her excitement went away after seeing his face. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. We're up against Kacchan, and Iida too. I just feel on guard. Kacchan is amazing. Whatever he does, whatever he puts his mind too... he's amazing. But because of that, I don't want to lose."

"You can do this! I believe you have what it takes. Try your best to show him you can become a hero!"

_...she's right! I stood my ground before_. He thought back to the clearing. The feeling he felt as he was against the tree, refusing to give in. _I can do it again!_

"Let's start the training, teams!"

As the training started, Ochaco and Izuku climbed through a window. They walked deeper into the building, Forest scanning every foot. "knowing Kacchan, he'll go for a surprise attack with a high explosive, and most likely be aimed at m-"

Red started flashing on the side of his screen, remembering what that meant, jumped clear out the way, as Katsuki smash into the wall with an explosion.

"Are you okay, Uraraka?"

"I'm fine."

Bakugo runs after him. "I'm going to make this battle last as long as possible! I'm not passing this chance up to beat you down!" He reached his arm forward, but Izuku caught him arm mid-motion and swung him over his head, into the ground. "I'm not giving in, Kacchan! I'm here to give it all I've got!"

Bakugo didn't stay down long. He got up and threw another punch at Izuku which he dodged. "How your body moves to fight when everything tells it to run away. You're scared but you act brave. I hate it!"

"Uraraka, run!"

"Right!" And with that, she ran deeper into the building.

Katsuki only got angrier and he blasted himself forward. Izuku sidestepped again, but it was expected, and Katsuki let off an explosion as he blew past, knocking Izuku against the wall. "That damned AI!" Katsuki said coming to a stop. But he noticed some of the wrapping tape. around his arms. "What the hell?!"

Katsuki turned around to see Izuku now dashing towards him. "Don't be so bold!" He yelled as he throws his arm out, followed by an explosion. But Izuku was prompted of it and ducked down below it. After which, he goes for Katsuki's leg, pulling making him fall. Izuku wraps a little more tape around Bakugo's leg, had to get off quickly because the explosions were aimed at his head.

Katsuki then struggles to take the tape off, but Izuku couldn't get close without taking more damage. So he ran around a nearby corner.

"Get back here, Deku!" Katsuki screams as he finished untangling himself. As he got untangled, he bolted after Izuku. Katsuki turned the same corner, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where are you, Deku?! Do you think you can hide from me?! You think you can trick me again, just like you did with your quirk?!"

Katsuki ran around blasting off doors, blasting whiles in walls, looking for Izuku throughout the building. But he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Midoriya," Forest whispered as Izuku makes his way around the building. "I believe you can apply your quirk here similar to how you applied to the quirk assessment."

"What do you mean?"

After running for a while, Ochaco finds herself in the bomb room. She hides behind a pillar and listens to Tenya to talk to himself.

"Okay, Tenya!" He says to himself. "You are a villain! You are a force of EVIL! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ochaco lets out a small laugh, but quickly covers her mouth. But it was too late.

"Uraraka! No use of hiding now!" Tenya shouts.

Uraraka walks out from behind the pillar she was hiding, laughing to herself.

"Cease that at once! You dare laugh on the face of evil! You impotent fool! HAHAHA!" Tenya shouts, which causes Ochaco to burst out with laughter.

"H-Hey! I'm trying to be a villain! It would be helpful if you stop laughing!"

"Yes, you're right. Of course." Ochaco says trying to stop laughing.

"Thank you. As you can see, I cleaned out the surrounding area. Making your quirk less usable! I assume you meant to hide until Midoriya came, but it seems that the plan has been busted! BWA-HA-HA-HA!

Ochaco takes a look around and confirms it to be true. Her face began to take on a look of seriousness. But before long the building shakes beneath them.

"Bakugo!" Tenya talks on the earpiece. "What is going on down there!"

_Now's my chance!_ Ochaco ran for the bomb. She jumped up and used her quirk on herself to get over Tenya, then released to grab the bomb. But Tenya was to fast and moved the bomb right before she could get to it, causing her to roll into a wall.

Ochaco gets up a looks at Tenya. _How am I going to get to that bomb if he keeps moving it... Wait, that's it! I don't need to get to the bomb, I need to get to him! _An idea hatching in her mind, she looks over at Tenya.

Ochaco started running again, but this time not towards the bomb. She ran towards Tenya who was thoroughly confused.

"Huh? What are you doing?" He stepped out of the way right before she could touch him. "You're trying to make me immobile! But I refuse to let that happen!"

A few minutes go by as Ochaco repeatedly goes after Tenya, but he moves out of the way a few feet.

"Give up, Uraraka! You cannot match my speed!" Tenya Evilly gloats, as he raises his hands in the air. "You can not win! BWA-HA-HA-"

"Recovered!" Ochaco shouts.

"What!" Tenya exclaims as he sees Ochaco hugging the bomb. "How did you-"

"I knew how deep you were into character. And everyone knows how distracted a villain gets when he's bragging."

Tenya dropped to his knees in defeat. "How could I be so blind!"

"The hero teams wins!" All might announces.

"Damn it, Deku! Stop being a wimp and fight me!"

Izuku walked around the corner. He took a deep breath and took a stance, ready to take on a charging Katsuki.

"Took you long enough!" Katsuki said, slowly walking over to him. _Something's up. He **really** wouldn't come out unless he had some sort of plan._ But was caught if guard when Izuku rushed at him. He threw a punch towards katsuki's face, he dodged out the way, but Izuku had predicted that. He swung his hand around and pushed Katsuki's body. Focusing the power on his finger, Katsuki flew back into the wall.

"W-What the-" Katsuki couldn't finish his sentence as Izuku came for him again.

"Enough of this!" Katsuki yelled as he grabbed the pin to his grenade gauntlet. "Deku! Since you've been watching me, you know how my quirk is me igniting my nitroglycerin like sweat on command. This gauntlet collects it to store for later for a high amount of damage!" As he held the pin, the nuzzle if the grenade glowed brightly until he pulled it out.

Izuku's screen was red all over as the explosion came.

"Midoriya, into the next hallway!" Forest ordered just in time. Izuku jumped into the hall just as the explosion passed him, destroying the hallway as it traveled until it went through the other side.

"That was close!" Izuku said as he peeked around the corner. Katsuki walked out the smoke, approaching Izuku.

"Young Bakugo! That weapon is too destructive for this mission! If you use it again, you will lose this exercise!" All Might said as the smoke cleared.

"What?! Ugh, fine. I'm not letting you run off again Izuku!"

"I'm not running!" Izuku yells as he comes from behind the wall and again runs after Katsuki.

Katsuki puts his hands together, "Then try this!" He lets off a big explosion with his hands, again covering the entire hallway. But just before then, Izuku focused all for one into his toe, pushing him past Katsuki right as the explosion went off. Doing so he wraps tape around Katsuki's leg. Katsuki turns to try to get loose, but it only furthers Izuku's plan of action, because as he twisted, he brought his arms to push Izuku off. Seeing this coming, he takes the opportunity to wrap the tape around his arms as well.

Bakugo tries to let off an explosion aimed at his head, desperate to get him off, but he ducks just in time as a crater is blasted from the wall. As he does, he ties Katsuki's other leg. As he pulls on the tape, Bakugo falls over.

"Villian Captured!" All Might exclaims over the intercom.

"No...No! NOOO! DAMN IT!" Katsuki screamed.

Izuku looked on as Katsuki struggled with the tape. He both surprised and _I...I did it. I really did it!_ He couldn't enjoy the moment for too long before he remembered to help Ochaco. But as he began to run off:

"The Hero team wins!" All Might exclaims.


	7. Combat Exercise (part 2)

The students watch as Katsuki rips from the tape after the battle, Izuku leans on a wall to keep his balance, and Tenya comforts a nauseous Ochaco.

Hakai looks on as the teams leave the training building, though Izuku is being led to the nurse.

Y_ou continue to surprise me, Midoriya. I guess it would be irresponsible to underestimate you at this point. I'll have to keep that in mind._

He then focuses his attention on Katsuki. Hakai notices the look of complete exasperation and distraught on his face. _This isn't good. I'm not sure Bakugo can handle the loss. But I suppose it's better now than later._

Afterward, the students are gathered to talk about the training exercise. "For this battle, Tenya was the MVP! Can anyone tell me why?" Instantly Momo went on a very long explanation about why. But Hakai wasn't completely listening, because he noticed that as she talked, Katsuki's expression only became worse.

All Might then reaches into the box and draws the next teams.

"For the Hero team, Team C. Torodoki and Tokoyami. For the Villain team, Team G. Roiyaru and Yaoyorozu. Teams, get ready for the exercise!" And the teams left to get ready.

As Team G started to move into position, Hakai gets Momo's attention.

"So, how's it been Yoyo?"

"You're still calling me that?" Momo sighs as she puts her hand on her head.

"Well of course. Why wouldn't I, Yoyo?" He laughs as Momo shakes her head.

"What about you messing with Tenya? You were purposefully antagonizing him."

"We both know how he could be."

Momo laughs a little. "Yeah, I suppose we do."

Hakai and Momo, being from the same social circle would often have to meet each other at gatherings and such. Especially since their families were close business partners. They even went to the same school for a while.

"But on the note of antagonizing, what's up with your costume?" Momo continued. "You look like a very fancy thief. Though I suppose that's not too far from the truth."

"Ha, whatever. I'm just surprised you're not showing more than you already are."

"I wanted to be less covered, but there are restrictions on exposed skin when designing a costume."

The two make their way to the bomb room. "So, Yoyo. I know how much you love to make the plans. So whatcha got?"

"You like to go on the offensive, but our main mission is to protect the bomb."

"I'll do both."

"And how do you plan to do that?" She questioned.

Hakai points at the paper bomb, and indigo box appears around the bomb. Right after, a sword of solid energy, about three feet long, appears in his left hand. "like this."

"Okay good. We're up against Tokoyami, and his dark shadow quirk. I know darkness increases his quirk's power, so light most likely has the opposite effect. So, flash grenades are a good bet. And Torodoki is-" She stopped when she noticed his mood change, bringing up Torodoki's name. "Remember Hakai, this is a training exercise. I need your head in the game."

"_sigh._ Yeah, I know. Shoto has only been using his cold half for years, so we don't have to worry about his fire. That being said, he is extremely proficient with his ice. His first move is going to be to freeze us completely to immobilize us."

"I propose we both stay here to defend the bomb and attempt to apprehend them. Use flashbangs when they enter to disorient them and weaken Tokoyami. Though we stay in this room, you will be solely on the offensive, and I'll focus on defending the box. Which means you may be taking the both on for a while."

"Looks like we have a plan!" Hakai smiled. As he pulled down his glasses. Momo made herself a pair of shades to protect her from the flash grenade. She gave Hakai a pair of earplugs.

"It's important that you still cover your eyes and ears, even with the protection. But then again, I suppose you know this already." She then made a pair of snap-on cleats.

"Really, you bring that up now. When are you going to let that go?"

"Never." She laughed. Out of the blue, the room began freezing. the floor began to quickly ice over.

"Watch out!" Hakai shouted. He had chains of energy wrap around her and pulled her towards him just before she was frozen in place. But Hakai's legs were frozen.

He set her down as his aura surrounded him. He broke the ice, freeing his legs just as the door to the room is knocked down by dark shadow.

"Alright, here we go!" Hakai yells. He charges towards them, sword in hand, a small grin creeping on to his face. Shoto throws a shard if ice towards him, but Hakai cuts it in midair. Hakai shoots a chain of energy around Tokoyami's leg a pulls him away from Momo, keeping him in front of Hakai.

"We're going to have to capture him first before we can get to Yaoyorozu," Tokoyami commented.

Shoto stares at Hakai. After a few seconds of silence, ice erupts from Shoto's foot on the ground towards Hakai. He dodges to the side but gives Fumikage the chance to attack. Dark shadow lunges at Hakai. Amelia warns him of this, and he makes a pane of energy, blocking dark shadow.

Hakai pushes the pane back into Fumikage, pushing him down. While doing so, he rushes at Shoto swinging his sword towards Shoto's left. Shoto responds by making a pillar of ice, blocking the strike. Hakai steps to the side then swings towards his right. Shoto tries to dodge but Hakai suddenly changed his motion into a forward jab, taking Shoto by surprise. Shoto turns his body just in time as the sword thrust. While doing so he makes a wall ice freeze-up, catching Hakai's sword in the ice. While Hakai begins to pull the sword out, he gets a warning from his right, Shoto grabs his arm and manages to freeze Hakai's arm up to the shoulder, but he kicks Shoto off.

"Hakai, are you okay?" Momo asks.

He finishes pulling out the sword and flexes his arms out, break the ice off. "I'm fine. Just a little surprised." Hakai responds, looking down. "You've always found it hard to read my movements, Shoto. I think you know by now why that is." Hakai says as he begins chuckling to himself. He looks back up to Shoto, smiling with a crazy look in his eye.

Hakai rushes at Shoto again swinging his sword wildly. He responds with an ice barrier, but all Shoto could do to was continually add on to the wall of ice that Hakai was breaking down. Hakai steps to the side, thinking he would try to round the barrier, Shoto sends a pillar of ice in his direction, but Hakai suddenly jumps over the barrier and delivers a downward strike to his opposite side. Shoto barely rolls out of the way, only for it to be followed up with a back kick from Hakai.

Dark shadow begins to bash against the pane, trying to break free. The pane begins to crack against the force.

Hakai glances over at Fumikage to see what's going on, but Shoto seizes this opportunity to strike. More ice erupts from his foot and comes racing towards Hakai. He notices in time to jump out the way but, the ice continues. It strikes the box around the bomb-making it cracks. Just as he does, Fumikage breaks the energy pane, and it disperses from in front of him.

"Your physical constructs only have a specific amount of energy put into them." Shoto starts. "If not continually reinforced, its durability degrades until it loses it form. And to stop it from being reinforced..."

He suddenly rushes forward shooting ice from his foot. Hakai meets Shoto head-on but doing so allowed Fumikage to slip past him. "His focus has to be taken away." Fumikage finished.

_So, they planned this from the beginning! _"Damn it!" was all he can say as blocked a pillar of ice from Shoto.

Fumikage tries to attack the box, but Momo knocks him off course with her staff. "I'm not just here to stand around," Momo says as she again thrust with her staff, making a shield in her other hand. Fumikage sends Dark shadow around it, but Momo deflects it with her shield. Fumikage attacks again and again, until Momo strikes him in the stomach sending him stumbling back.

Hakai swings his sword of energy, but Shoto blocks with his arm covered in thick ice. He reaches his arm forward. Hakai, avoiding being iced over ducks out of the way. But Shoto wanted that to happen, as it allowed him to send ice towards the box. Momo was busy with Fumikage, so the ice crashed against the box, almost breaking. Fumikage seeing what was happening also stepped out of conflict with Momo and lunged Dark shadow to the box, shattering it. He was about to touch it, but Hakai shot energy chains around Shoto and Fumikage.

"Yoyo, now!" Hakai shouted. Momo dropped her shield and throws out a flash grenade. Hakai covers his ears as it goes off high in the air. Blinded by the light, Shoto creates a barrier around Fumikage and himself, trying to protect themselves while they are disoriented.

Hakai takes a step back, taking a breath.

"Nice idea with the flashbang," Hakai tells Momo.

"Thank you. I knew it would give us a second to collect ourselves."

"Well, now that I know what their plan is, I'm ready for round two!" Hakai says as he walks up to the ice dome.

"What are you doing?"

"It's probably dark inside which means that Fumikage's dark shadow is becoming stronger again. The longer we let them stay there, the more time they have to collect their thoughts. And I..." His sword begins to glow brighter and hotter, using collecting thermal energy into the blade, it sparked with a flame. "Don't want to give them the chance. Time is almost up, and they must be desperate."

Hakai thrust his blade into the dome, breaking some ice on the way in. He then begins to move it to the side quickly melting it down. But after a few seconds, Dark Shadow burst from the ice. It launches towards Hakai, but he was quick enough to roll to the side. As soon as he landed on his feet, Amelia warned him of danger coming from the side. He put up a shield pane just in time to dodge the ice crystal from Shoto, but he did not expect Fumikage to attack up close. Fumikage kicked him in the stomach, unbalancing Hakai. While he was unbalanced, Shoto froze his legs to the floor in very thick ice.

"Damn it!" Hakai shouts as he struggles to break from the ice.

With Hakai out of the way, Shoto and Fumikage turned their attention to Momo, and she got into her battle stance. Shoto began with a rush of ice towards her right, but she stepped to the side. Dark shadow attacked her left, and she blocked with her shield. Fumikage attacked, again and again, Momo barely has the time to react. After she found her opening, she countered with her staff, pushing him back. But being distracted by Fumikage, Shoto got the upper hand and froze her legs to the floor.

"No! I…I was careless." She said disappointed in herself. As she was caught, Hakai managed to break out of the ice, but Shoto was already as the bomb.

He put his hand on the bomb and a second later All might announce, "The battle is over! Time is up. And…The villain team wins!"

"What?!" Fumikage exclaims as everyone also expressed a look of surprise. Well, almost everyone. "But how? Shoto retrieved the bomb."

"Look closer at the bomb." All Might instructs. Shoto does so and understands. He sees the _very_ faint shimmer of the veil of indigo covering the bomb almost airtight.

"Hakai put a second layer of protection along with the box." All might explains. "You didn't truly retrieve the bomb, because you aren't touching the bomb.

Shoto turns back to Hakai, who with a wave of his hand lets the veil down. Shoto sighs as he begins to heat up the room, freeing Momo's legs. Hakai shakes his head with frustration, as the heat dies down. "Now you use your other half…" Hakai says to Shoto, barely audible. "Am I still not worth it?" Before He could respond, Hakai walks away, wiping the blood off his mouth.

* * *

With the battle over, the class began to talk amongst themselves.

"That battle was insane! I guess it should have been expected, knowing everyone in it was recommended." Tsuyu commented.

"The twist at the end was unbelievable!" Rikido exclaims.

"Roiyaru had us all tricked from the beginning!" Mina added.

"He did, but the look in his eyes could get kind of scary." Tsuyu said.

"The way he moved was so... sporadic and unpredictable," Mashirao commented. "I've learned to pick up other movements, actions, and state-of-mind to know what a person would do next, but I couldn't seem to get a handle on Hakai's pattern."

"Yeah, moves were kind of weird. They were out of place, but also smooth together, it's strange." Eijiro

"I've learned why," Bakugo spoke up. Everyone turned to him when he did.

"What do you mean?"

"We used to practice before the U.A., and combat was always a staple. Whenever we fought, I tried to read his movements and predict what he would do next. But when he gets into it, his mind seems to go all over the place, doing whatever it wants to do at the moment. He doesn't have a pattern."

"What are you saying, Bakugo?" Mezo questioned.

"I don't know what he's going do, because I don't think he even knows what he's going to do. He simultaneously strategizes against his opponent, while also letting his body move whatever way it wants to."

"Such an unconventional approach." Turo comments.

_How peculiar. _All Might think to himself. _And it seems there is some bad blood between Young Roiyaru and Young Torodoki. I wonder what happened_...

After the teams came back in, it was time for the class discussion. "For this battle, Young Torodoki was the MVP! Would anyone like to take a try as to why?" All Might asked.

Hakai, surprisingly, was the one to speak up. "He worked efficiently with his teammate, was able to protect both himself and his teammate while they were disoriented, used his quirk in such a way to be able to go on the offensive, but also subtlety, but skillfully, avoid damaging the bomb, and was able to weaken or stall the enemy on multiple accounts. He had us beat in end. If it wasn't for that last trick, he would have effectively retrieved the bomb, and won." He said the last part quietly, almost to himself. Hakai's analysis was borderline praise towards Shoto's performance, though his tone was more one of frustration.

"That is a nice analysis, but don't be so down. You put up a good challenge and won end the end!" All Might exclaims. But Hakai's mood only seemed to turn into one of dejection.

The battles continued, each of the teams showing off their different quirks. After they were all finished, the class met back at the entrance.

"Good job, everyone!" All might exclaim. "Everyone's performance was fantastic! And we didn't have too many injuries, besides Young Midoriya. Which reminds me: Young Roiyaru, do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No. I'm Fine." He responded quietly.

"Good! I'm off to review the results with Young Midoriya. Now change and return to your classroom!" As he finished, he sprinted off with incredible speed. While he runs, he begins to think to himself.

_Young Bakugo is a mass of pride, whose fragile heart is ready to burst. Young Roiyaru wears his heart on his sleeve, his emotion being his drive. As their teacher, I must counsel them well. But right now, I barely have enough time to teach the class!_ All Might runs into a staff room.

After Izuku leaves the nurse's office, he heads to the classroom. When he opens the door, he is greeted with the students of 1-A talking to one another.

"Oh, Midoriya's is here!" Eijiro Announces. After he does, students from the class rush up to welcome Izuku. "You did great in the battle today! It looked like you really fired up!"

"Yeah! You fought evenly with Bakugo, who was second in the entrance exam!" Hanta adds. The students continue to talk to Midoriya, cheering him on. Soon everyone introduced themselves, telling Izuku their names.

Hakai sat in his desk, staring out of the window. After waiting a while for Izuku to wake up, the sky began to turn orange with the afternoon sun. Hakai gets up, grabbing his stuff, and walks towards the door.

"Your battle was awesome, Midoriya! I knew you had it in you. Keep doing things like that, and I'll have to start watching my back!" Hakai cheers, as he walks past Izuku.

"Thanks, Roiyaru!" Midoriya replied. But noticed that Katsuki wasn't in his seat. "Where's Kacchan?"

"He left not to long ago," Hakai said as he continued to walk. "Maybe you can catch him if you hurry."

"Thanks, Roiyaru!" Izuku said, before sprinting out.


	8. After School Talk

Hakai walks through the hallway, heading for the stairs. The light from the evening sun shines in his eyes, so he slips his goggles on.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asks.

"…Yes."

"You don't seem like it. You kind of have a scowl and your heart rate is higher than normal."

Hakai doesn't respond. "It's because of Todoroki isn't?" Hakai lets out a grunt then continues walking.

"Let's just go somewhere. I'm getting bored." He states before he looks out the window and sees Midoriya run out the building, catching up the Bakugo. He sees Izuku yell out to him, and Katsuki turns around. Izuku makes no movement, almost as if he's struggling to say something.

"What are you up to, Midoriya." Hakai sighs, before zooming in on the two.

"Would you like to convert perceived mouth movement to audio text?" Amelia suggested.

"Might as well. I might have to make my way down there before something happens between the two." When Izuku started talking again, the words were repeated through Amelia's assimilated voice of him.

"There's one thing I feel like I should let you know." Izuku started. "My quirk is something I received from someone else. I can't say who I got it from though! I won't say who… It's almost like a story ripped straight from an anime, but it's true. I can barely control it, but I'm trying to make it my own. But before I can do that, I must beat you without using it. But I would have lost earlier if I didn't. I have a long way to go, but I… that's why… I must make this power my own so I can beat you with my strength!"

Katsuki only stared at him. His face a mixture of confusion and anger. "What the hell are you talking about? 'Borrowed power'?" He begins, voice quiet and irritated. "Your talking nonsense. What are you trying to do? Make me feel like more of an idiot than you already have?" Katsuki's voice starts to rise, as his body starts to shake. "What are you trying to say? Today I lost to you… Are you trying to say that all it was… that all… As I watched that ice guy, I thought 'I can't beat him'! And seeing Roiyaru move during that fight, and during the quirk, the assessment showed me that when we fought, he could have been doing so much more!" Bakugo began to get lost in his screaming. "Damn it! I even agreed to what that girl with the ponytail said! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! And You too Deku! I'm just getting started. I'm going to become number one! I'm going to win!" Bakugo turned around with tears in his eyes and walked away. He wipes his eyes. "I won't let you beat me again!"

Izuku the breath he was holding coming out of the confrontation alive. Just as he did so, a loud voice booms from behind.

"There he is! Young Bakugo!" All Might shouts, running past Izuku and grabbing hold of Katsuki. "Yes, Pride is important, and you definitely have the ability to become a hero. And you still have-"

"All Might, Let go of me. I can't walk." Katsuki says, face still covered.

"hmm?"

"I'll become a hero that surpasses you! I don't need anyone to tell me too!"

"Uh, right." All says, letting Katsuki walking away. So, he is already over it. He is a strong one. Being a teacher is harder than it looks. Next, I must talk to Young Roiyaru.

Kacchan's fuse has been lit. But this changes nothing. This only adds on to my drive to become a hero, that won't fall behind!

"Young Midoriya!" All Might calls out. "What were you talking about with Young Bakugo?"

"Uh, well…"

"Now I'm curious! Why don't you tell me in detail?" All says as he gets closer.

"Um, about that…I-I told of how the quirk wasn't originally mine."

"You told Young Bakugo?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't even told my mom, but I felt like I had to tell him. I'm really sorry."

"Fortunately, Young Bakugo did not seem to take it seriously, so I'll let it slide this time. But please don't do it again. You must think carefully about what it means to have this power. If word gets out, people all over the world will try to steal that power from you. This secret is to protect both society and you. Do you understand?

"Yes, sir!"

"Good!" All walked inside the building. Izuku stared on in Katsuki's direction, before walking back inside the building.

Hakai takes a step back from the window, taking in what he just heard.

"Borrowed power?" he thought aloud. "What did he mean by that?"

"All Might seemed quite concerned with it, didn't he?" Amelia commented.

"Yeah, I guess… Let's go. I guess I'll go to an arcade, It's boring sticking around here."

"School has always been like that, hasn't it?", an unknown voice asked.

"I suppose so," Hakai said turning towards the voice, before letting out a loud yelp seeing who it was. "Oh, uh, Insuta. I really need to know how you keep sneaking up like that."

"She keeps bypassing my movement sensors." Amelia comments, staring gingerly at the girl standing across from them.

"I tend to do that," Toruyo speaks, her voice almost monotone as usual.

"Um, so, what are you doing here?" Hakai managed out.

"You're in the way."

"huh?" He looked to see he was standing right in the middle of the hall. He had probably gotten in the way of multiple people without even noticing. "O-Oh. Sorry." Stepping out the way.

She started walking away when he noticed the people in the hall avoiding her and giving her side glances as if they were afraid to look.

"oh, hey…" he started. She turned around to listen, but her aloof and glacial eyes seemed to pierce him and make him shudder.

"…Did you have something to say?"

"Um…S-Sorry. Never mind." He murmured. He felt it hard to look at her, but he didn't want to follow the crowd by averting his gaze.

She continued to stare for a couple of seconds before talking. "Are you busy this weekend?"

"Wha-? No, I don't think so?"

"We'll meet and talk then." She finishes before walking away. Hakai let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stood confused about what had just happened.

"Hakai!" Yūgure shouted running down the hall with Burunei close behind, knocking him out of his trance. Yūgure crashed into Hakai with a bone-shattering hug, burying his face in her chest. "Aww, look at you! Someone is getting chatty with a girl!"

"And of all of them, it's that scary Insuta," Burunei says walking to the other side of Hakai. "Has a date too, by the sound of it."

"It's not a date!" Hakai exclaims, pushing away from Yūgure. "We're just having a chance to talk more."

"Mhmm…" Burunei nodded, putting his hands behind his head, smiling at him. "Whatever you say."

"I'm a little upset." Yūgure sighs and puts her hand on her chest in faux dismay. "You have two beautiful people to pick from, and you go and cheat on us." Turning away and closing her eyes.

"Shame on you." Burunei sighs transforming, shaking her head.

"What?! But I'm not dating either of you." Trying to defend himself.

"That's not the point," Burunei responded. "Is our appeal not enough?" With that the girls start closing in on him, almost pressing up against him. A scene that begin to draw the eyes of many onlookers, the crowd whispering among themselves.

'What's a first-year doing with girls like them?'

'I think they're childhood friends.'

'What? No fair!'

'what does he think he's doing?'

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Hakai said, trying to quiet his friends so they would escalate the situation.

"Okay! Only if you come with us today! We haven't hung out in a while, and we're going to help prepare you for your date!" Yūgure smiled. "I'll bite and paralyze you if you don't!"

Hakai remembers the last time she bit him with her venomous bite. It was not a fun time.

"I don't have a choice now do I?" Hakai sighed.

"Nope!" Burunei laughed.


	9. Encounters in the Dark

**Warning: graphic scenes ahead**

"You have a strange taste, Hakai." Yūgure comments as she, Hakai, and Burunei walk down the sidewalk. "Insuta is so scary and mysterious. I, like, rarely hear her speak in class… when she's in class."

"What do you mean?" Hakai questions.

"She misses school quite a lot, not even there a third of the time. Even then she somehow manages to keep her grades high, one of the highest averages in our class now that I think about it. I don't get to see or talk to her too often, she's usually silent in class. Though our teacher often says she could easily be one of the top students of the school if she just attended class more often."

"Wonder why she misses so much?" Burunei asks, putting his hands behind his head.

"No one knows, everyone avoids her."

"Hmm… I don't like it." Amelia grumbles "The lack of common peer information worries me."

"Awww! Is Amelia worried about her master?" Burunei teased is a playful voice, transforming to her girl form.

"Well, I don't want him to get into trouble, but he won't let me dig too far with my research of her!"

"Because it's weird! It's not like she's a criminal or villain. Why is it so weird I want to get to know a person normally?"

"Seems like someone is interested!" Burunei squeals. "You already found your highschool romance!"

"It's not like that!" Hakai shouts, a blush coming up. "I just... I thought we could be friends?"

"That's how it starts! But you two are going to get closer and closer until..."

"It's going to be so romantic!" Yūgure chimes. The two continued to giggle on to Hakai's dismay.

"Since we're out here, you guys want to go to the arcade?"

"Okay! But we can't stay for too long. We have to pick out something for you too wear!"

* * *

Toruyo walked up to her house door while pulling up her key. She unlocked the door and pushed open. As she walked in, a knife quickly flew out of the darkness towards her face, but in a fluid motion, she caught it by the handle mere inches from her face. "Hello, Sensei" Toruyo, said closing the door. "I didn't know you would be coming today."

"Sorry for the intrusion." The man said.

"Was there something you need?"

"I was scouting online and found a job for you. You can use your Yakuza connections to take out your next target. I also found out he has been leaking information to the MCS. Afterward, I will be visiting a pro hero I recently found out is associated with him."

"Yes, Sensei. When does this need to be done?"

"This Saturday night."

"Is it possible for me to do this sooner?" Toruyo asked, remembering what she has planned.

"No. This needs to be done on Saturday. The customer who hired you specifically wants it done then."

Toruyo goes to check her computer in her room for the request. She had been hired to assassinate someone named Kaneshiro Haruko, Saturday night, and many other details. Her payment would be 64.2 million yen.

"Is there a problem?" the man called out as he sat down on the couch.

"Sensei... I had something planned that day. I was going to meet someone." She said coming back.

"Meet someone? Who is it?"

"A boy I met at U.A. We had plans to talk that day."

"A boy, huh? It's not like you to be so sociable, to boys no less."

"He has piqued my interest. He just started U.A., the hero course."

"The Hero course? The young often dream of being a hero, but always for the wrong reasons. There are not too many hero's currently that truly deserve the title. So many corrupt, so many of them on the wrong path."

"I do not believe he is. I may not know him too well, but I believe he could be a great hero one day. Do you remember the incident with the sludge villain? He was one of the boys that tried to help."

"I see. I'd like to meet him someday. But we have a mission. Even though we have different methods, we will cleanse this society. You take request against those who slither in the dark, and I shall rid those who stand in a false light!" The man turns to Toruyo. "Toruyo, do not forget."

"Yes, Sensei Akaguro."

The man walked to the front door and opened it. He turns his head towards as his crimson scarf flows in the wind. "Be careful. The path we take isn't an easy one, But some of us people must take the responsibility of fixing this society." And with that, he takes his leave closing the door behind him.

Toruyo goes back up to her room, the master bedroom. She lives in the house by herself. It's a large two-story house. It's big enough to support a family but she has it because of the multicar-car garage and its relative seclusion from neighbors. How did she get this house? She bought it, of course, two years ago. The realtor was very skeptical with a 15-year-old buying a house, but she paid upfront, and had _someone_ to sign for her. How could he refuse?

With that said, she had a place alone from the crowd, a place to store her vehicles, and a place to call her own. But it always felt empty. rest assured, she was paid well being an assassin. There are paintings, designer furniture, and an ultra bed she had imported from America. Even in her garage sat Kawasaki ninja and Lotus GT that she again, bought herself. She couldn't legally drive them, but with a combination of darker tinted windows and her apathy towards the situation, she did anyways. But even with all of the possessions that filled her house and the things that made it look grand, it all felt empty. Though when she thought about it, she was the only one who was ever there. Other than herself, people only came for business. She spent most of her time alone.

_But maybe that would change Saturday. At least for a little while. But I doubt the possibility of that_ _happening_. People didn't speak to her much. They were always afraid of Toruyo. She had a certain look in her eyes that drove people away from her._ But why? Why does he speak to me? Why doesn't he fear me? Does... does he like me? That raises even more questions! I do have the chance to find out. Wait, I never got his number? I should go to find it._

She looked for records that she could find on Hakai and found out his phone number, but also lots of other information too. The more information she found, the more she became excited. She's researched like this countless times, but never has it excited her this much.

_Why...Why am I acting like this? Damn it Toruyo, get yourself together._

Its Saturday morning and Toruyo was waiting for Hakai. She was wearing her usual of day outfit, a gray tank top under a tight, half-zipped leather jacket, that had fluffy lining the hood. She also wore black pants and black leather combat boots. It's 10:45, and she has been waiting on him for fifteen minutes. Though to be fair, the time they agreed to was 11:00. She had wanted to come early, reserving a seat at a cafe. But Hakai must have been thinking similarly. When Toruyo took off her glasses to wipe them, she noticed the black-and-white-haired boy walk up to her booth.

"Sorry, I must be late. I thought you wanted to meet at eleven. Again, I apologize." He bowed.

"The time was eleven, I just arrived early. You did too." She said as he took a seat.

"Well, I hope you weren't waiting too long." Hakai took a glance at his surroundings. "I haven't been to this cafe before. It seems to be quite popular to be this busy. Thanks for inviting me here! But I have to ask, how did you get my number?"

"I have my ways." She responded while looking at the menu.

"O-Oh. Okay then?" He looks down at the menu until someone walks over. Hakai ordered an Americano coffee, while Toruyo had Sencha tea.

Toruyo was staring out the window, and Hakai, starting to feel nervous, spoke up. "So... What did you want to talk about. I was surprised when you invited me out."

"We seem to cross paths often, and you managed to catch my interest."

"Your interest? What do you mean by that?" His face began to heat up a little, as his mind went wild.

"When we first met on top of that building, I thought we would never meet again. But now you are a student of U.A., and of the hero course no less. You are already one of the top students in your class, and whenever we meet... you don't avoid me. I really do enjoy talking to you. "

Hakai barely caught the hint of sorrow with that last part, even with that voice of hers.

"Why would I avoid you? You haven't done anything to me. I heard that most people find it scary to be around you, but I don't think that's fair. I want to get to know a person myself before I make any calls like that, even you. Besides, your not too scary just a little, um, intimidating." Toruyo began to stare at him after he said that, which only caused him to get even more nervous. Soon their drinks came. Hakai smiled down at his cup, before blowing on it. "This is probably a bad idea... Let's do it anyway!"

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't drink coffee too often, I get really hyper!" He smiled.

"More than you are now?"

"Heh... well." Hakai started to look away embarrassed, as he thought he was being too much. "I guess I should calm down a little."

"Why? I said nothing of the sort. Besides, I would think you of all people wouldn't mind being a little _energized._"

Hakai thought about what she said for a moment before laughing to himself, and Toruyo wanted to hear more of it. "Well, you have me there! Wait you know my quirk?"

"Energy. You can form, convert, and manipulate the energy around you, correct?"

"Exactly! I guess you came prepared. What about you? What your quirk?"

"That's something you are going to have to find out." She comments before sipping her tea.

"Awwww! Come on!" He sighs, making Toruyo let out a small chuckle. "Fine. You're in the Hero course, right? Then you wouldn't mind coming to a practice with me."

"Practice? Maybe I would."

"Great! The more we practice, the better we'll do as heroes."

"Heroes, huh?" Toruyo was silent for a short pause before continuing. "Last time, you said you wanted to be a hero that eases the fear in people's lives and makes them feel secure. What did you mean by that?" Toruyo asked, staring deep into his eyes.

"Well, I've been around the world. I've learned many things, I've met a lot of people. Everyone has there own problems. Even my family has been through our... our fair share of heartbreak. Consider the dangerous unknown people face just going through their lives in today's time, such as being trapped in a falling building, random villains rampaging through the streets, or even the despair of life, crushing down on you. I want to help. I want to be the shield that blocks the falling rubble. I want to be the sword that stops the villain in his tracks. I want to hold out my hand and drive away the fear and sadness, and when they see my face, it puts a smile on theirs."

"You sound some knight-in-shining-armor out of fairy tales."

"Heh. Yeah, I suppose so. What's wrong with that? Sometimes people need that. That strong figure that shines up the day. Look at All Might! Whenever he's on the scene, you know that those trapped people will come out unscratched, the villains won't able to hide, and that crying child will have a giant smile for the rest of the day! He, my mom, and many other heroes inspire me to be the best I can be, and I want to do the same. I will be the knight that protects everyone til the bitter end." As Hakai stopped talking, he looked around and noticed that multiple people were staring in his direction. He then glanced at Toruyo, who was giving him a smile, making him feel sheepish.

"You're quite excitable aren't you?"

"...Sorry. I guess I'm not acting very chivalrous for a knight, huh?"

They continued to talk on and on, deep into the afternoon. Toruyo was amazed at herself. She had never spoken so much to one person, that wasn't for business. Though to be honest Hakai was doing about 70% of the talking, and she was just staring on. She was mostly only listening to what he was going on about, which seemed to change topics quite frequently. Toruyo checked her watch and it was 2:00. They had been talking for 3 and a half hours! But she had something to do today.

"Its time for me to go. I have something else to do today." She got up and took out her wallet.

"Wait, I got it! I wouldn't be very _chivalrous_ of me if I didn't."

"I guess you're right." She said as she walked away. "See you later." She said with a smile and walked out the door.

Hakai sat back down to think over what happened. _Oh, man! I talk too much. She was just staring at me as I was going on about... about...? What was I talking about? Damn it! I always get like this when I'm excited, I end up going too far! I was probably boring her to death with my nonsense, but she didn't seem to mind. I should apologize later anyway. See, this is why I shouldn't drink coffee._

"It'll be alright there, young man!" said a voice behind him. He turned around and there sat an older couple in the booth. "I remember our first lunch together!" The older man said to his wife.

"Oh, of course!" She said. "You went on and on about sports, food, and whatever came to mind. You were so nervous, I could see the sweat go down your face!" The happy couple then shared a laugh before looking at Hakai. "Its okay be a little nervous, I'm sure your date went fine."

"But it wasn't a date! It was just a meeting of new friends to get to know each other."

The couple grinned and look at each other as some of the other patrons of the cafe started to laugh, again to Hakai's dismay.

* * *

It was 8:47 pm, and Toruyo was sitting on her motorcycle with her helmet on, waiting in the red light district of Yokohama. She was looking camera-feed on her phone, watching a brown-haired man currently drinking in a club, sitting at a corner booth with a couple of others sitting at the same table, it was her target, Kaneshiro Haruko. He continued talking before pulling out a briefcase.

She messaged her employer about seeing the briefcase, and was ready to start the job when she got paid. After seeing the money being received to the designated account, Toruyo parked her bike and went into an ally way, and began to change her clothes. She came out wearing short shorts and a pink keyhole crop top. She took off her glasses and put in contacts. She tied her hair in a pigtail style, and put a bow in.

She walks to the front of the club and stands out of sight of the bouncers. The bright pink-eyed girl watched as the doors opened and closed as people were checked and let inside. Finally catching an opening, seeing a mostly empty area of the club. In a brief instance, her body turned pink behind the lamp post before she disappeared only for her to be standing in the spot she saw in the club. People were dancing on the dance floor partying, drinking at the bar, either to have fun with friends or hoping to pick someone up for the night, all in this building with loud music and the only lights coming from the dancing lights and the neon signs. She checked the time. It was 8:59 going to happen any moment now...

Haruko got a phone call, he looked at the number before whispering to two of the men next to him to watch the case. He headed towards the restroom. Toruyo then headed to the dance floor. She began to dance to the music to blend in, but made sure she stayed close to the restroom. But in a different part of the building, the supposed security guard shut down the cameras to the building.

A few minutes later Haruko came out of the restroom, catching sight of Toruyo dancing. Toruyo had put on a whole new face, becoming a lot brighter and naughty to the onlooker. She turned her head, winking at him, and beckoned him over to over to dance with a lustful smile. A smile he didn't know would bring his end.

"I can spare a few minutes." He said smiling to himself. He walked over to her and started dancing. Toruyo started dancing closer to him, rubbing her ample rear against him. He onto grabbed on to her hips, keeping her there as they shook to the music. "You're too sexy to be in a place like this. Surely you already have a boyfriend?" Haruko said.

"What if I do? I just want to have some fun. Think you can help me with that?"

"I think I could. Too bad though, I have something I need to get back to. Maybe next time." He started to pull away, but Toruyo turned around and pulled him back, pressing her chest against him.

"Please? My boyfriend doesn't know how to satisfy a woman..." She places her hand on his pants, softly cupping his member "And you're making me hungry." She then pulls in closer to his ear. "We can go out to the back if you really think you can."

Haruko grabbed on to her rear but answering. "The boys can wait a while longer. Who am I to deny a woman what she needs?" He says with a grin before Toruyo grabs him by the hand and pull him along.

They get to the alley at the back of the building, and Haruko begins to kiss her neck as they are against the wall. Toruyo wraps her arms around Haruko's waist as he begins to reach up her top, and moans out as he grabs onto her breast. Haruko continues to kiss on her neck to moving down as he does before he puts his other hand on her back. He slides his hand in the back of her pants, grabbing hold or her rear, and pushing himself against her. Toruyo felt his erect member grinding up against her.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice the knife teleporting to Toruyo's hand with a brief pink silhouette. She jabs the knife into his side, and he pushes off her as he let out a scream of pain. He stumbles backward holding onto his side. "What... What are you doing?!" Toruyo doesn't answer him. "I'll gut you open for this!" He quickly takes the knife out his side and swings it at her, but she easily kicks it out of his hands and pushes him. Toruyo teleports the knife to her hand again, then teleports behind him, reaches her arm around, and pulls the knife back into his chest, into his heart, while her other covers his mouth.

His body falls to the ground, and Toruyo takes out the knife. She takes a picture of the body and sends it to her employer. She teleports to a different alley, the one where she changed. She wiped down the knife of its fingerprints and blood. She then changes her clothes and hair back to the way they were before. She puts the clothes and knife in a plastic bag teleports to a dumpster, throws it away, and comes back.

She takes out her phone and send a message. "It is behind the club. Be quick and make sure you're not seen." With her job done, she puts her helmet on and drives into the night, and a van pulls into the alley with the body.


	10. Trouble at USJ

**I do not own BNHA.**

"For today's Hero basic training, it has turned into a class with three instructors, All might and me, and one other person," Shota announced.

"Excuse me! What'll we be doing?" Hanta asked.

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. We're doing rescue training." Everyone leaned in and muttered to each other, curious about the change. " Hey, I'm not done speaking. For this exercise, you can decide if you want to wear your costume or not because there are customers that limit ability instead of helping. We're taking a bus to on off-campus site, so be quick. That is all." And with that, everyone began to get changed.

After meeting outside Tenya told everyone to gather around, taking his job as class representative seriously, blowing his whistle as if he was a crossing guard.

"You got mad at me for teasing Ilda, but come on! He's asking for it!" Hakai said to Momo, chuckling to himself, which in turn got Momo joining him. But she quickly stops and glared at him.

"Stop that! He just wants to be organized."

"Yeah, having us line up onto the bus to prison." After that, they both started laughing again. But everyone got on, Tenya realized it wasn't the type of bus he thought it was.

"So lining up was pointless," Mina mentioned.

"Oh, _reeaaally?_" Hakai said, smirking at Momo.

"Shut up." Momo retorted, which made him laugh again.

"Your quirk is like All Might's, isn't it Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked. But instead of a reply, all that came out was unintelligible mumbling.

"I don't know about that Tsu, All Might doesn't hurt himself whenever he uses his, "Eijiro commented, saving the mumbling boy from the situation.

"What was that about?" Amelia asked on the glasses. "I don't know, but I have a few ideas," Hakai whispered, but the class conversation continued.

"But you do have a great quirk Midoriya! It's practical and flashy! Mines strong, but it wouldn't help me with popularity much."

"I like it! Its easily a pro quirk!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Thanks, but popularity also matters when you're a pro hero. Besides, when it comes to being flashy Bakugo, Roiyaru, and Torodoki has it covered, don't they?"

"I doubt Bakugo would get too popular. He's always mad."

"What the hell?! You wanna fight?!" The person of the discussion responded.

"See?"

"We've barely known each other, but we already know his personality is dirtier that crap in the sewer. It's Amazing!"

"Shut up! I'll fucking kill you!" Katsuki yelled.

"We're here," Shota announced. "Stop messing around and get ready."

"Yes, sir!" The class exclaimed.

The bus came to a stop and let everyone off. Everyone walked towards the building, being greeted by the Space Hero: Thirteen. He lead everyone inside, as everyone gazed in awe at their surroundings.

"Shipwreck, landslide, fire, windstorm, and more. I made this facility, building in multiple types of possible accidents and disasters. It's called the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or the USJ!"

"Where's All Might? He was supposed to meet us here." Shota asked walking up Thirteen."

"It appears he ran out of time doing hero work on the way. He's resting in the lounge at school." Thirteen whispered. He then turned to the students. "Before we begin, please let me say a thing or two... or three...or-"

"Please finish." The eraser hero interrupted.

"Right. Many of you are aware of my quirk, Blackhole. I've used it to save many people, but its a quirk that can easily become deadly. Many of you have quirk like that, right? Quirks are certified and regulated in our superhuman society, so it's not a problem at first, but some quirks can easily kill with one wrong move. With Aizawa's test, you found the different possibilities that you can have with your powers. And with All Might's combat training, you've experienced what your powers can do to others. In this class, you shall learn to save instead because it is our duty as heroes. Thank you for listening." The class cheers loudly as he takes a bow. But the cheers don't last long as a distorting purple and black swirl of mist appears in the facility.

Shota noticed first and quickly turned around. "Students, gather together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!" Soon the mist started to spread, and dozens of villains began pouring out. The first was a man with hands all over his body. Next came a large creature with muscles that revivals All Might's in size. The students started to move forward, but the hero shouted again. "Don't move! Those are villains."

The mist seemed to form a head that started talking. "We received the schedule, and All Might was supposed to be here."

"He's not here, After I brought this huge crowd for him." The hand villain spoke. "Maybe killing some of the kids will bring him out." With the mention of harming the kids, Eraser Head let his wraps go, getting into combat position.

"Villains? impossible! There's no way they get into a school for heroes!" Eijiro exclaimed, sweat sliding down his head.

"Don't we have trespasser sensors?" Momo questioned.

"We do but something is wrong." Thirteen responded in confusion.

"Master," Amelia called out, appearing in front of the group. "My communications will not reach outside the building!"

"This means the villains have a quirk user that can disable all communications, preventing us from getting help from the outside," Shoto commented, surveying the situation. "This attack was planned well in advance. This site is off-campus, and they knew a class was meeting here. They must have a clear goal in mind."

"Thirteen. Evacuate the students and keep trying to contact the school. The quirk user may stumble, and create an opening. Kiminari, you try contacting them as well with your quirk."

"Yes, sir!"

"It's Amelia, right?" Shota asked Roiyaru.

"Yes," Hakai responded, hoping to help in any way.

"Can she create a continuous contact signal to multiple destinations?"

"I can," She responded.

"Can you try contacting both the school and the authorities. We' need as many people as possible on this."

Amelia looked to Hakai, who shook his head in approval. "Alright, I'll keep trying!" Then her form disappeared.

"What about you sensei! You're going fight by yourself! Your style is capturing the villain after erasing their quirk, but there are so many of them! A direct battle isn't really your style." Midoriya exclaimed. He knew the hero was could hold his own, but he didn't like that he had to fight a big group like the one now by himself.

"I wouldn't be a good hero if that's all I could do," Shota said before leaping into the group of villains.

"What an idiot! Shoot squad, take him out!" Three shoot type villains tried unleashing their quirks, but they wouldn't activate. When that moment, Eraser wrap them individually, lifted them into the air before having them crash into each other in the air. With that, the battle was on. A couple of villains tried rushing him, but with strong attacks and careful dodging, he took them out swiftly.

Thirteen and the students were running towards the exit, but the mist appeared, blocking the route. "Nice to meet you. We're the League of Villains. We have invited ourselves in to have the Symbol of Peace, All Might, take his last breath. We believed he was supposed to be here, but it seems there may have been a change-" Before He could finish Bakugo, Hakai, and Eijiro rushed and attacked him, a large explosion erupting. "How careless of me to forget who we're dealing with."

"You three, move!" Thirteen said. Quickly, Hakai wrapped the other two in indigo chains, and jumped back, pulling them.

"Don't just pull on me, Jack-ass!" Bakugo growled, running forward again. The mist started to spread, and head for the class, Thirteen began using his quirk to suck it in, but it was too much at once. The class began to be wrapped in the mist with a strong wind. Hakai tried to make a quick dome around the people closest to him. But when he looked around to those outside of it started to fade into darkness.

The mist began to dissipate around the dome, and he looked to see he had managed to save Shoto and Mashirao. As he let the dome go he saw that some of his other classmates had escaped. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes," Mezo answered, "But everyone else is scattered throughout the building."

"Class rep., I have a task for you! The alarms are cut and we have no signal. Someone is hiding out there with an interference, and we don't have much time. Run to the school and tell them what's happening here."

"I'm sorry sir, but I believe Roiyaru would be a faster candidate."

"No, I'm not. I can only have my cuffs off for a few seconds without harming myself. I'll only go for so far before I won't be able to move. Your speed is stable, you'll be able to get there before I could!"

"But I can't just leave my fellow students behind! It would be a disgrace-"

"Just Go!" Hakai shouted. "You have the ability to help your class! We're depending on you! I'm going to go help out Sensei!"

"What?! You not experienced! You don't know what can happen down there! And you expect me to run after hearing that?"

"Listen, Ilda, I'm going down there because our class is in trouble. With someone helping sensei, we can help sensei stall for time. Everyone here is fighting for there lives right now, and I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. I'm going to protect my classmates as best I can. While I'm busy protecting, you could be saving. The time we're buying will mean nothing if you don't go! You can do this, Ilda!"

Ilda looked around to see witness his classmates supporting him and getting ready for battle, getting him a chance to leave the battlefield. "Y-You're right! As class rep., and as a hero, I must do what I can!" He got in position, warming up his engines, readying to sprint off.

Hakai turned to face the plaza. "Energy Cloak!" He shouts as he gathers energy. He covers himself with energy, using it to imbue himself with kinetic, raising his physical abilities. To an onlooker, it was as if an indigo aura was covering his body. It wasn't too thick at all, he was only raising it a little to be able to hold up against the villains for time. He was conserving energy. "I'm coming, Sensei!" He jumped down the stairs and headed towards the plaza.

As he landed, punched a villain in the face, carrying the momentum, and slam him onto the ground. "Alright, time to put those years of practice to work!"

"What's that kid doing here?" A villain asked.

"He's trying to help Eraser head. Big mistake!" The villain charged forward. Hakai used his feet to move his body in a circular pattern. This caused the villain to miss his strike, Hakai followed up with a quick redirected round kick to the stomach. As the stumbled back, Hakai delivered a hook. to the face of the villain, knocking him out. His glasses warned him of an incoming strike from behind. He drops to the ground as a bat swings overhead. Hakai makes a chain of energy wrap around the man's leg and pulls as he gets up. Spinning around, Hakai delivers a strong jab to falling villain knocking him away a few yards. Hakai gets back into a stance, preparing for the next attacker.

"Roiyaru! What are you doing here? Get back!" Shota shouted, landing next to Roiyaru.

"I came to help."

"It's too dangerous over here. This is were most of the villains are. Get back to exit!"

"We can't leave. It is blocked by that mist guy. He teleported most of the class all over the building. Thirteen and some of the others are trying to get Ilda out of the building to call others."

"Watch out, Mr. Aizawa!" Amelia shouted. He ducked just in time, as someone's knife goes swinging. Shota kicks the knife out of his hands, as Hakai delivers an uppercut, sending him back.

"Besides, we can help." Hakai continued. "Things like this is what we're being trained for."

Shota looked around, taking in what's happening. The hero was confident he could hold off the group, but some help would be welcomed. He reasoned the students around the building were probably also fighting to protect themselves based on what Hakai just told him, so everyone needed to hold out as long as they can. "Alright. Stay focused and be careful."

"Yes, sir! But quick question."

"What is it?"

"Is lethal force allowed?"

"Do what you need to, but not needless kill." He said wondering what the student was up to.

"Good to know."

* * *

"Delaware Smash!" Izuku shouted. He flicked his finger, using the pressure to create a whirlpool in the water full of villains. Tsuyu leaped into the air, grabbing him with her tongue, as Mineta used his quirk to have the villains stick together. The trio landed into the water.

"It worked! It really worked!" Minoru shouted, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Midoriya responded, Holding on to his arm with broken fingers. "I would have thought that-" but stopped midsentence as his HUD sensed danger behind him. He turned around and saw a few villains coming out of the water. One of them put her head inside the water before coming back up, cheeks full. She leaned back, shooting forward a geyser of boiling water. _I won't be able to move fast enough without...!_ Midoriya directed One for All into his toe, leaping into the air. Doing so created a wave of water causing the villain to lose her aim, missing Tsuyu and Minoru. _So there were more!_

"Sir, Midoriya!" Forest said. "The wave you created is starting to make the villain converge in a relative line!" In the HUD, he drew Izuku a line showing him where the villains are being drawn to.

"Got it!" Izuku said, picking up what he means. He waited until the villain got a little closer to the on-screen line. "Almost... Now!" With the same hand, he readied another finger. "Delaware Smash!" The pressure shot across the water like a missile. The villains were spread apart while being blown away in the air. On his way down, Tsuyu caught him with her tongue and set Izuku on his feet.

"Midoriya, stop taking all the glory!" Minoru shouted.

"Sorry, I was just doing what I could." Midoriya smiled, holding his hand in pain. In his HUD goggles, Midoriya saw a small box appear in the corner, with the name Amelia next to it. It was shaking rhythmically. "What's that?"

"You're getting a call from Amelia from Hakai's glasses," Forested answered.

"Answer, please." The box then grew to share the area Forest was occupying, through making him smaller to fit. Amelia's face then appeared in the box.

"Mr. Midoriya! Are you okay? Hakai told me to try and reach you." She asked.

"I'm fine, I have Tsu and Mineta here with me. What's happening?"

"Tenya is trying to reach U.A. because Thirteen is being blocked by the warp villain and Master Hakai is fighting the group of villains alongside Mr. Aiwaza!"

"Everyone is working so hard. And those two are alone against that big group..."

"You're not thinking what I think you are, right?" Minoru squealed.

"I'm sorry, Mineta. If there is something we can do to help, we have to. Even it's just a little."

"But surely die before we could!"

"Mineta, I thought you were trying to be a hero?" Tsuyu questioned.

"Come on, Mineta. I'm going to need your help. We can't do without you."

"Okay, okay! Let just go, before I psych myself out again."

"Be careful," Amelia says before hanging up.

The group runs the plaza and looks to see what's happening. As they approach they see wrappings restrain two villains, before Eraser Head falls down with a powerful kick, sending them into another villain. Hakai blocks a villain's metal arm with his sword before he pushes off then delivers a straight kick to his stomach. Hakai then Uses his energy chain to grab onto his leg and swings him into another villain before punching him in the head.

Suddenly the man covered in hands charges at Eraser. "So it's your turn," Shota says, growing his wrapping at him, and charges too. The man grabs the wrapping out of the air, and reaches his hand out. Eraser elbows him towards his stomach, but the villain catches it with his hand.

"I must admit, you are a strong hero. But I'm not like all the small fry here." The hero's arm starts to crumble, skin flaking off showing the muscle fibers beneath. "Your hair falls whenever your quirk deactivates, and the length of time your hair stands up is getting shorter and shorter." Eraser pushes of him, distancing himself.

"Sensei!" Hakai charges in punching a villain going for Shota, knocking him off balance before kicking him away.

"You heroes a so cool!" The hand covered villain exclaims. "But right now I'm the least of your worries."

Hakai received a danger warning and quickly moved himself and Eraser out of the way as a large black hand crashed down on the area they were in. The large creature looked back up at the two and let out a loud screech.

"W-What the hell is that thing?" Hakai question.

"I don't know. It seems immense strength is its quirk, but something seems off about it-" Amelia replied. Hakai was barely able to jump to the side, as the creature suddenly crashed to where he was.

"Huh? Where that kid go?" The villain asked, before looking up. "You're up there?" Hakai was using the energy cloak to move around in the air, but doing so is very tax, causing blood to begin dripping from his mouth. He floated to the ground, barely gaining a foothold before the creature ran up to him.

"Shit! What are we supposed to do about that?!"

The air began to cool as a wall of ice began to circle the villains, cutting the creature off.

"What? Ice?" Hakai looked to the left and saw ice erupting from Shoto foot. _Damn it! It had to be him of all people! _He took a step back from the ice, joining Shoto and Eraser Head. "...Thanks," he mumbled out to Shoto. He looked over to Eraser who was holding on to his crumbling arm. "Sensei, your arm!"

"Stay focused!" He shouted as the ice wall burst open. The creature walked out, and the hand covered villain followed behind.

"Sorry, but that won't stop my Nomu." the villain laughed.

"Shigaraki Tomura, I have bad news. I was able to take thirteen out of action, but one of the students escaped."

"What? Kurogiri, You let them escape?" The villain named Tomura began breathing hard and shaking, scratching at his neck. "You let them escape! If I didn't need you right now, I'd-!" Suddenly he stopped and immediately regain his composer. "Then we're done. We can't win against so many heroes. It's game over. Though..."

Hakai didn't like the way he finished that and created a dome of energy around the group. "...if it's already over we can finish off with a bang." The Nomu rushed at Hakai's dome with phenomenal speed and smash the dome with a single punch. The Nomu then grabs Hakai's leg, and swings him overhead into the ground, cracking the ground. It immediately followed up by kicking Eraser to the ground, breaking his arm.

"Roiyaru! Sensei!" Izuku screamed. He jumped out of the water and sprinted towards the Nomu. Izuku pulled his fist back and leaped forward. "Get away from them! Smash!" Throwing the punch, he blew away many of the surrounding villains with the pressure. "My arm... It's not broken? Did I finally get a hold of it? I got a got hit in!" The smoke started to clear. Izuku looked up and saw that the Nomu didn't budge. "W-What...? I took it?"

"That was a pretty strong move. that "Smash", you must be a follower of All Might." Tomura faced Izuku and shot for him. "Let's see how All Might reacts when we take away his new students!" Tomura hand reach reached for Izuku's face. But the attack did nothing. "Eraser Head. What a troublesome quirk you have." He was staring at Tomura, erasing his quirk. The Nomu jumped over to Eraser and grabbed his head, slamming it into the ground. Shoto tried using his ice to push the Nomu off, but it broke the ice with a punch, and reached for him.

**BANG**

Everyone stopped and looked to where the sound came from. From the smoke, they could hear footsteps.

All Might was really concerned about what was happening and was making his way over. He heard what was happening from Ilda on the way, and it struck him at the core. All Might looks around at the situation. Thirteen on the ground, Hakai in a crater in the ground, and Eraser's head bleed on the ground. "It's okay now. I am here!" He shouted. But replacing his usual smile was a face of fury. All gasped as All Might looks over them.

Hakai begins to stand, though he is having a hard time. "All Might... You're here..." He managed out.

"That's All Might?" one the criminals ask. "I've never seen him in person!"

"He really intimidating!" another said.

"Don't hesitate! Get hi-" Faster than they could see, All Might knocked out the rest of the small criminals. He picked up Shota, one arm broken, the other decayed from the elbow. He picked up Hakai, blood dripping from his mouth, glasses cracked. "You've... come to help us."

"Yes, it's okay. You've done what you can." All Might said before he zoomed off with him, grabbing the rest of the nearby students and putting them by the stairs.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. Everyone, watch over those two and get to the exit." All Might faced the villains again after Tomura began mumbling to himself, covering his face.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" one of the many hands fell to the ground. He picked it up and put it back on his face. After he did, he regained his composer.

"All Might! Be careful. He took one fo-... He took a full punch, but didn't even stumble." Izuku had to catch himself before revealing too much.

"Its okay, young Midoriya! I got this!"

Izuku nodded his head before he and the rest were off. _One for... what?_ Roiyaru questioned to himself.

All Might thrust forward with a Coralina smash, and the battle began fighting the Nomu. Punch after punch, All Might tried to damage the Nomu. But the creature barely budged against All Might's attacks. "Fine. Then just stop moving!" All Might grabbed the creature from behind and suplexes him with a great amount of force.

"Perfect," Kurogiri affirmed. Smoke clearing, All Might was trapped in Kurogiri's gate as the Nomu was grabbing on his side. The Nomu was holding on to his weak spot, causing even more pain to the hero.

"All Might!" Izuku yelled. He knew about that weak spot and could see the pain on his mentor's face. "Tsu, please hold Mr. Aizawa. I need to go."

"Midoriya, are you sure you want to go over there?" Forest asked.

"I have to! That thing is grabbing All Migh-." Izuku had to stop himself again. "I have to help him. He's taking on all three of those villains alone! I have to do something!"

"Midoriya," Hakai called. He began to stand up again, letting go of Shoto. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "I can't let you go alone."

"You can barely move, Roiyaru. Stay here."

"Your punches can't do anything to that creature. But we can figure something out together, right?"

"I'm coming too," Shoto stated. "If they think they can kill All Might, they are fooling themselves."

"Thank you, everyone! Let's go help him!" Izuku said with resolve as he and the group ran for All Might. Immediately Shoto began to freeze the Nomu up to his hands. Hakai then formed a sword, causing more pain to himself in the process. "E...Energy Slash!" he shouts and he swings the sword. A line of energy shot for the Nomu, ripping it in half. This lets All Might free himself from the upper, now in half, Nomu. Izuku runs after Kurogiri, but he wasn't fast enough, and Kurogiri opens a portal. Izuku almost falls into the portal before an explosion erupts right in front of him.

"Move Deku! Unless you want to blow up too!" Katsuki yelled as he grabs Kurogiri's braces, holding him to the floor.

"Kacchan!" Izuku calls. Right after, Eijiro came down, punched Tomura in the chest knocking him back. A couple of hands fell on the floor as he rolled.

"No... No! Give them back! Give them back!" He began struggling against the chains. "Nomu!" He screamed. The Nomu's exposed muscles began moving and contorting. Its bottom half started to form as it tried to get up. First one leg, then the other regenerated. Faster than most could register, it ran over to Tomura and broke the chains off him. "Now free our gate!" Tomura said, crawling to his fallen hands. The Nomu then charged for Katsuki. Katsuki wasn't fast enough to react as a punch was thrown, sending smoke into the air.

Then after the air began to clear, Izuku noticed Katsuki right next to him. "Kacchan? How?" He looked over to the broken wall, All Might standing in the gap.

"Children, get out of here!" All Might shouted.

"But All Might, you're hurt, and your tim-" Izuku started to say, but stopped.

All Might look at him, and gave him a nod. "I'm okay. What symbol of peace would I be if I couldn't handle this?"

Tomura placed the last hand on his face. "This game is starting to drag on too long! Nomu, take him so we can go home!"

All Might bolts to the villains, and the Nomu met him halfway. They met with a powerful clash of the fist, the force blowing everyone away. Hakai landed back on his feet with the other close. But before he could rest, another gust of wind blew, almost knocking him over. All Might and the Nomu began furiously trading blows, punching at incredible speeds. Midoriya could barely keep himself from flying off as they went at each other. "They're going all out?" Midoriya questioned in disbelief as the wind rushed past his ears.

As the two behemoths clashed, all the students could do was look on in amazement. _This...This is the number one hero?!_ Hakai thought. With every punch it took, the Nomu was starting to get weaker and weaker. _Is this what one has to be at the top?_ As he watched on as the two crashed into one another shaking the environment around them, Hakai took a look at the others around. They all too were wide-eyed, some were even smiling at the shining light All Might gave off as he fought. _This is what it means to a hero that cast fear away..._

"A hero... can always break out of a tough spot." All Might says as he grabs the Nomu's arm before swing him down, shattering the ground beneath. "Have you villains ever heard the words?" All lands on the ground getting ready to strike again. "Go beyond." He pulls his arms back, getting ready for his final punch. "Plus...Ultra!" Shouts, swinging his fist into the villain's chest. The Nomu hunched over All Might's fist before it launched into the air. The force of the hit cracked the ground beneath, shaking the entire building. The Nomu crashed through the side of the building, flying off into the sky.

"He... He nulled the shock absorption with brute strength." Eijiro said in awe.

"He punched him so fast, the regeneration couldn't keep up," Katsuki commented.

"I'm not how it used to be. In my prime, it would've taken five hits," All Might said standing up straight in the smoke. " But that took three hundred." He turned towards Tomura. "Now, villains, we'd both want this to end."

"You cheater..." Tomura said quietly. "You were supposed to be weaker..." He began furiously scratching his neck, "But you're not! Did that guy lie!"

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to end this 'game'? Then do it!"

Other villains began picking themselves up, and the kids turned towards them. "It's not over yet," Hakai said, and everyone got into position. He looked over to Izuku, still staring at All Might. "Midoriya, get ready!" But he wasn't listening.

"But, All Might..."

"We can do this, Kurogiri. We have to work together." Suddenly, Tomura and Kurogiri rushed at All Might, but he stood still.

He made no move. The two were closing in on All Might. Izuku knew All Might's time was up, and he couldn't sit back and watch them take him out. Directing One for All into the first two toes in both of his feet, he leaped forward towards Kurogiri and pulled his fist back. "Stay away from All Might!" He was almost to Kurogiri but a portal opened in front of his face. Out of it reached Tomura's hand, ready to grab Izuku and disintegrate him. But right before he could, a bullet went through his hand. More shots were heard towards the entrance.

"Sorry we're late, but I gather everyone I could," Rang out a voice. At the entrance Tenya, alongside multiple heroes stood, ready for battle.

"I, Ilda Tenya, the class 1-A rep., have returned!" He shouted.

The now standing villains faced them and rushed at them. None made it too far before Present Mic steps forward, takes a deep breath, and shouts extremely loud with his hyper voice. The villains stop in their tracks and covered their ears trying to block out the sound. Many of them were either blown back or fell to the ground in pain. When Present Mic finished, Ectoplasm opened his mouth and produced three clones. The rushed down the stairs and took out the villains in the front. Soon everyone followed to help them. "Split up and protect the students," Nezu ordered.

"I guess It really is game over this time," Tomura said. He turned around and walked towards Kurogiri. "It time to go ho-" But he was interrupted with a shot in the leg, then again in the other and his arms. When he fell to the ground Kurogiri covered him with his fog. But he couldn't hold it look, as Thirteen began sucking it up. Tomura managed to get through the portal and they were gone.

"Midoriya!" Hakai called as he and Eijiro ran over. "Are you okay?" Eijiro finished.

But before they could get there a large wall appeared in front of them. "We want to make sure all the students are safe," Cementoss announced. Please meet at the front gate, we'll take care of the injured."

"That makes sense. Let's go, Roiyaru."

Hakai looked to Cementoss. "Are... Are we really done here?"

"Yes. Everyone has done well here. But now its time to leave it to the Pro Heroes."

"That's good to hear," Hakai said before collapsing to his knee, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Roiyaru!" Eijiro exclaimed as he rushed to his side.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Roiyaru said as he steadied his breath. "I just used my quirk a lot today. My cuffs stop me from using it to strongly, but it doesn't do as much protect my body from the drawbacks."

Eijiro helped get Hakai back to his feet. "Come on, let's get to the entrance. You can rest there." They started walking back, as Cementoss walked around the wall.

* * *

Everyone was back at the school. After getting care from Recovery Girl, Hakai was really tired, but he didn't want to stay in the office. This time Recovery girl didn't refuse. It was better that way because they could bring in Toshinori without much worry. He got to the classroom, and everyone greeted him.

"You're back, Roiyaru!" Momo said.

"Is Midoriya alright?" Toru followed.

"Yes, he's fine. He's just resting, but they want everyone to stay out of the room for the time being." Hakai heads for his desk and plops down into the chair with his head back as everyone goes back to their individual conversations. Tenya, Momo, and Ochaco walk over to Hakai.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Momo asked. "Why didn't you stay there and rest more?"

"I'd rather be in here. Besides, they probably needed all the room for All Might just in case."

"As class representative, I recommend getting plenty of rest later."

"Heh, of course." Hakai chuckled.

"Me and Ilda were going to stay and wait for Midoriya, would you like to join us?" Ochaco offered.

"Sure, I was planning to anyway."

"I would like to join, also. If you don't mind."

"Great!" Ochaco exclaimed.

Soon the police came in and questioned the students about the incident. After they were done, the sun had just finished setting and they were told to wait in the room a little longer.

"Hakai!" Someone called out. Hakai looked towards the door and saw Yūgure and Burunei rush into the room. "We heard what happened! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Yūgure said moving head around to see if he was hurt, while Burunei checked his arms.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" he laughed, as they checked. Yūgure then tried to go for his shirt before he pushed her hands away. "Woah, calm down!"

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" Burunei said. "What if something happened to you?"

"Oh, a lot happened..." Hakai stopped once he noticed his glare. "Nevermind."

"Oh, yeah. We're not the only visitor." Yūgure said, stepping to the side to reveal Toruyo.

"Insuta? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay." She said, walking to his side.

"Roiyaru!" Hanta called out. "How come you have so many visitors?"

"And all from higher classes," Denki commented.

Minoru runs over and jumps onto Hakai's desk. "Give me your life! Why do you have 2 1/2 girls all waiting for you?" He grabs Hakai by the collar and starts shaking frantically. "What are you doing?! Its's the scar isn't it? It makes you look cool! Shoto has one too and the ladies love him! I want a scar! It's not fair!"

"Please...stop," Hakai said between shakes, but to no success.

"Not until you tell me!" Minoru yelled before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see who it was, and his eyes met the cold stare of Toruyo.

"He asked you to stop." She said. In an instant, he yelps and jumps back from the desk, almost wetting his pants.

"Heh. Anyway, I okay. Recovery Girl fixed me up." He told Toruyo.

A policeman entered the room. "Alright, everyone is free to go." He said. With that everyone cheered and began filing out.

"So, uh, Insuta. Would you like to wait for our Midoriya?" He asked. Yūgure and Burunei looked on, expecting her to say no.

"Of course, If you are waiting too." She responded.

"Yep. We all are," he said, gesturing to the group.

They were the last ones out of the room. They all stood by the entrance outside. As they stood outside, everyone was into there own conversations. Momo was talking to Tenya and Ochaco about what happened at USJ. Yūgure and Burunei were questioning Toruyo about her time in class, to which she was replying vaguely. Hakai looked around the group, then looked at U.A. and thought to himself. _U.A. My time here has already been so memorable. I'm already learning so much, and I have my friends, old and new, to help me to the end._ In the corner of his eye, he saw Midoriya walk out of the building. "Midoriya!" He called out.

Izuku looked on, seeing so many people wait for him. There was Ochaco and Tenya, friends he made by coming to U.A. Momo stood next to them, waving when she saw him. Then there was Hakai, one of the first real friends he made before coming to U.A. Beside him were three other girls he didn't know, but he had a feeling he would soon enough. Izuku couldn't help but smile. He finally had people that looked out for him. He had friends. He met up with the group and they headed towards the city lights.

* * *

**Heya guys! After this point, things begin to change quite a bit from the main canon, and I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far! I know this was a long chapter, but I'm probably going to start cutting these up. We'll see!**


	11. Relationships

**I do not own BNHA**

The day after the USJ incident, the school was closed. Hakai was in his room, playing his "play terminal". He already did all his homework, and just finished breakfast. Amelia floated next to him, watching him play, the glasses on his head. "This game has officially become your second most played game of the month," Amelia commented. He kept playing on before she talked again. "You're receiving a call."

"From who?" He asked.

Amelia let out an annoyed sound sigh before answering. "Insuta Toruyo."

He quickly paused the game. "Answer please." After of which he heard the beep.

"Hey! Hakai here." He answered the call.

'Hello. Are you busy? Since we don't have school today, would you like to go out today?'

"O-Oh! Of course! I'm ready to go out at any time."

'I'll be there soon then.'

"You're coming to my house?"

'Yes, I'm driving.'

"Oh... Alright. Well, I'll give you my address."

'I already know it. I'll be there soon.'

"Wait, but there's a-" he didn't get to finish before she hung up. "...gate." Hakai sat back in his chair. After a few moments, he jumped up in excitement. "Woo-hoo!" He shouted bouncing around the room.

"I don't like this," Amelia interrupted. "She knows where you live. She drives when she's not supposed to. I don't trust her."

"I know, I know. But we can't be quick to judge."

"But Master Hakai, you won't even let me begin to run a background check!"

"I'm starting to think you're jealous." Hakai murmured.

Amelia floated close to his face. "What? I'm not jealous! You just seem to have a hidden quirk that draws danger to you."

"Now that would be an interesting quirk," Hakai said bringing his hand to his chin, and Amelia just shook her head. Soon, Hakai heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened to see his older sister, Kaku. "Yes?"

"Someone is waiting for you outside the gate. Why didn't you tell me you were having company? I would have prepared a snack or something." She said. Kaku had the same Hazelnut skin, her eyes were pure blue, and her white hair reached her mid-back.

"I'm not staying here. I'm going out."

"Oh, you have a date!" She squealed.

"It's not a date! Yūgure and Burunei said the same thing when I first met up with her."

"And they're right! Wait. The first time?" She gasped. "You have a girlfriend!"

Hakai felt his face heat up. "N-No I don't. She's just a friend!"

"Hakai, you have a date?" said another voice. Hakai's younger sister, Sarai, walked around the corner. She also had pure blue eyes. Her skin was fair and had shoulder-length black hair. Hakai sighs as he throws his head back, cursing aloud, causing her to giggle. He walked out of the room to the front door and pushed the button to open the gate.

"No. It's just... A meeting between friends. Wait, why aren't you in school?"

"The teachers had a meeting and let us out early." She laughed.

Toruyo watched as the gate opened in her Lotus GT. When it stopped, she drove and headed for the house. She stopped out front and waited. A few moments later Hakai walked out, and she let down the windows. He seemed to be in a hurry as he was trying to push two other people back inside the house. As Toruyo watch them, her head became a little foggy. She looked at there faces as if she's seen them somewhere before. They looked so familiar, they began to remind her of someone, but she couldn't remember.

"We just want to meet her!" Kaku said. Looking at the seen causes Toruyo to laugh a little. After Hakai managed to get there hands in the house, he put up a barrier in front of the door and ran to the car.

"Hey," he breathes. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Get in." Monotonous as always. He gets in a closes the door. As he sits down he looks around. Toruyo was wearing her usual outfit, though she did have earrings on today.

"Woah," he whispered as she started to drive."Your family must be doing pretty great too."

"I don't have a family." She says, keeping her eyes forwards.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents were killed long ago. I live alone."

"Oh, shit. Sorry." he winced.

"Don't worry about it. As you can see I made it well on my own." She gestured to the car.

"So you bought this yourself? Awesome! How'd you do it?"

"That's for another time. What about your family? Was that your mother?"

"No, those were my sisters."

"Where are _your_ parents?"

"heh. Looks like we found something in common. They're gone."

"Gone?"

Hakai looked out the window and sighed deeply. "I had them... and a little brother. He was an early bloomer with his quirk at two years old. Five years ago, is when it happened. My mother had picked him up one day, and her quirk started acting weird. When my sister picked him up, the same thing happened. When they saw his eyes, they were a deep purple, just like how my eyes altered when my quirk manifested. So, my mother and father took him to see a doctor about it. On the way back, it was reported that my mother and father were found dead on the side of the road, but my brother was missing."

"What happened to them?" she asked calmly.

"We don't know. The car was totaled, so a crash was considered, but the disappearance of my brother couldn't be solved."

"Did you ever figure out what his quirk was?"

"No. When police asked the doctor, they found that his file with notes on his quirk had been tampered with."

"...I'm sorry to hear about your family." She said, looking him though he was still staring out the window.

"Thank you. My sister takes care of us now. She runs the house and my father's company. She seems to be doing well, but I can see that sometimes it still gets to her." Hakai looked back at Toruyo after he finished, "Sorry for rambling on."

"No need to apologize."

"So... where are we going?"

She stopped the car. "...I haven't thought about it." She stated, causing Hakai to laugh to himself. She began to think for a moment, and started to drive again.

"You've decided?"

"Let's go racing."

* * *

Toruyo pulls into a lot with scores of different cars. Music was blaring outside, with people partying and dancing around the cars. Others were watching races cheering for there chosen racer to when, probably having bets on the line. Toruyo slows drives in picking a spot for her car.

"So this type of racing," Hakai whispered as he smiled out the window. When she parked he turned to her. "Not exactly the kind of racing I thought you meant."

"Did you want something different? We can go to an empty track if you want." She said starting the car.

"No, no! It's okay! I just thought you meant like go-kart racing or something. I didn't know you were into this, though I guess I should have suspected so. When I lived in America, I used to sneak out a lot and watch races like this late at night. I always got in trouble for it, but I just loved watching the cars and dancing to the music. I used to do it with my friends when I moved here, but we sort of moved away from it over the years. Especially after my parents..."

Toruyo turned off the car and sat back in silence. After staring at him for a while, Toruyospoke. "Have you ever driven in one of these races?"

"No. I've only watched from the outside."

"Do you want to race? You can use my car." She said. Hakai was astonished. _Was she really going to let me drive her car? Why would she do that?_

"Um, thanks. But I don't know how to drive a stick-shift. I'd love to watch you though."

Toruyo smiled as she looked forward. "Alright. I'll do my best." She opened the door to the car. "But first we have to find a race." Toruyo looked around as they got out. Some looked at her and went about themselves. Others admired her car. And others admired _her._ But she wasn't paying any attention to them. She looked over at Hakai and saw that he was. She went over and sat on the front of the car, and beckoned Hakai over.

"So this is a 'Lotus Elise'?" He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Correct. A GT sport exclusive." She replied.

"Awesome! What made you choose this car?" He asked as he glanced around the Metallic gray car.

"I liked the way it looks. And I like lotus flowers."

"Really? Why so?"

"Because my-" She was interrupted when a man with shades called out to her.

"Yo, Insuta! How ya do'in? Its been a while!" He said running over.

She nodded her head. "Hello, Hikaru."

"So what's happenin' here? Are you two together? A little young, huh?"

he said glancing at Hakai. He was about to say something back, but Toruyo beat him to it. "Why do you care?"

"Hey," Hikaru said, putting his hands up. "I was just asking. Anyway, I have someone who wants to race you. $600 bet."

"Tell him to bring it up to $800, then I'll race."

"Always such high bets. Alright, I'll tell him. Go ahead and meet at the starting line." He said, walking away.

Toruyo looked back at Hakai. "Looks like we have a race." And they got back into the car. After she drove up to the starting line, Hakai got out of the car. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks. See you at the finish line." Hakai smiled at her and closed the door. He walked off to rejoin the crowd. Another car pulled next to Toruyo's Lotus. It was a green Lexus LFA. People were cheering waiting for the race to start. A woman walks in the middle of the two cars. Facing them, she raises her hands. The cars begin roaring to life, anxious to start. She looked at the two for a few seconds and dropped her hands. Tires screeched against the asphalt as the cars sped off.

* * *

"Four races in a row!" Hakai exclaimed. it was night, and Toruyo was bringing him home. They stayed at the races all day, deep into the night. Hakai had fun tonight, it momentarily forgot all about the attack at USJ. He looked over to Toruyo and saw she was slightly smiling too, but for a different reason.

For the first time, in a long time. She truly enjoyed being with another person. After her parents were gone, she felt disconnected from the world. At first, she was driven by spite. But after it disappeared, it seemed that nothing was left. She began to just drift through her days as they seemed to blend together. But after meeting Hakai, just that once on the roof of that building, she felt as if she could find that connection again, and if she wants to keep this connection, a question has to be asked. And she wanted this connection more than anything.

"Roiyaru. Do you enjoy being around me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course."

"Do you think you would like to spend even more time with me?"

"I guess so? What are you getting at?" He asked before she pulled to a stop, and sat there in silence for a couple seconds. Then she opened the door to the car and beckoned him to follow. He got out of the car and realized the building looked familiar. Then he realized this was the same building he climbed right after the entrance exam. "What are we doing here?"

"Meet me at the top." In an instant, her form flashed pink before she disappeared. It happened in less than a second.

"What?!" looking around in bewilderment. "So, that's how she does that. Nice to know." He walked around to the alleyway, and walled jumped to the top, Toruyo waiting for him. "So that's your quirk. Teleportation?"

"Partly. But I have something to say, first." She stepped forward. Hakai nodded his head. Toruyo exhaled loudly. "Roiyaru. I want you to know that you're the first person in a long time that I truly want to spend time with. For a long time, spending time with people felt trivial. I've always seen them as something to work around. They have always avoided me, and I paid them no mind." She grabs his hands. "But you...You make me... excited! I want to see more of you. Spend more time with you. In such a short time, you brought out emotions I didn't know I still had. So..." She holds up her hand, and a red tulip appeared in a pink flash. Her other hand brushing her hair back, revealing her other eye. Toruyo wanted to be seen. She wanted _him_ to see her. "Would you mind being with me even more?" Finishing her question, she felt something she hasn't in a long time. She was scared. All these years building up walls from her emotions and other people, but here _he_ comes, tearing them down. She felt uneasy. She felt vulnerable.

Hakai could see so much more in her form. Her hands trembled, her usually stoic, cold face melted away, showing everything she felt. Her eyes were gleaming with hope but also vulnerability, as a soft, rare smile rested on her face.

"Are you confessing to me?" He said. "Woah. A lot of pressure given the setting." When he said, her head turned in dejection. "But it was an easy answer. He reached over, grabbing the flower, and took her hand. "I would love to." Toruyo turned back, her eyes watering, wrapping him in a hug. "I'm just disappointed I didn't get to it first." He finished, which caused her to giggle. They stayed in that position for a minute, Toruyo refusing to let go. When she finally did, she dried her tears. Suddenly her phone went off. She reached into her jacket and took it out. It was an alarm. She had something to do, and couldn't miss it. She was completely disheartened, as she cursed to herself.

"Hakai..." She said sadly. Hakai's face heated a little. She just used his given name after all. She fixed her hair back. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I don't want to leave you up here..."

"It's okay. It seems pretty important. Just be careful, okay?"

"I...I promise." She whispered before teleporting away. Hakai walked to the edge of the building and watched the car drive off. He stepped back from the edge and sat down. He sat for a while and thought to himself.

"Oh, how romantic!" He heard someone say behind him. He quickly turned around to see Hiku walking up. Instantly Hakai's warm feeling went cold. "What's with us meeting on this roof, huh? It must be special." He started laughing to himself before Hakai ran up to him with a kick. But Hiku raised his hand, and the kick connected to it with the force of a slap. "Woah there!I'm not here to fight. We'll have our chance, but now's not the time." Hakai jumped back.

"Then what are you here for?" Hakai spat out.

Hiku chuckled walking up to him. "I just wanted you to be one of the first to know that soon, things are about to get...exciting! I got plans I've been sitting on for a while, now it's time to put them into action."

"Plans? What plans? plans to destroy cities, and instill fear into people's hearts! Why would I want to be a part of that?"

"Ask yourself! You were one of our leaders, Hakai! One of us. You also wanted things to change."

"But not like that! We were young and directionless."

"Well, now we can shake this up as much as we want!"

"Give me a reason not to end this right now?" Hakai said, getting into a fighting position, forming a sword.

"Oh, I can give a few. Do you want a list? Because at the very top..." He drifted off as Hakai saw multiple figures come into the picture. Hiku walked to the edge of the roof. "There's a lot of people down there." He said looking over.

Hakai glanced at him, then at the figures in front of him. Reluctantly, he deformed the sword.

Hiku chuckled to himself. "Smart move." He turned around and headed back the way he came.

"Why did you tell me this?" the scar-faced boy asked.

"Because I want to see what you do. Sorry, I can't stay long and catch up. I have a meeting to get to." With that, he jumped off the building along with the eight other figures.

Hakai stood there and Stared on. He was angry with himself. Should he have done something, or did he make the right choice? He wasn't sure, and it frustrated him.

"Amelia." He called out.

"I'm here."

"Get me as much information as you can about Osume's recent activity."

"Yes, Master Hakai."

* * *

"The Sports Festival!" Everyone exclaimed, back in class after the day off.

"Is that a good idea? We just had a villain attack after all." Denki asked.

"The villain attack itself is one of the main reasons we are still having it," Shota replied. "The school wants to prove it still has the security to hold such an event. In fact, it will be strengthened even more. Besides this event is very important. Too important to be canceled by such things. The Olympics used to be one of the biggest events for Japan. But its popularity has diminished since the discovery of quirks and the U.A. festival has risen."

"All of the Heroes of the country will be watching to scout the students!" Momo exclaimed. "If they did well, the students will have a chance to join a good hero agency."

"If you truly expect to go pro, then this event is pivotal to your careers. This event is held once a year, so you will have three chances to participate while in U.A. I advise you do not take this lightly. Homeroom is dismissed." Shota finished before leaving the room. When he left, everyone started to murmur to each other. Izuku looked over to Hakai and realized he was notably silent during all of the talk. _Is he okay? He hasn't been as talkative today. _They continued with classes until it was time for lunch. All Might had asked Izuku to join him.

"Here, have some tea." Toshinori offered. Izuku took the cup in his hands. "Before I forget, what are those for?" He asked pointing to the goggles.

"These? Roiyaru had these made for me. It helps me on the field, and with 'One for All'. Forest, would you like to introduce yourself?"

He form next to Izuku. "Forest here. Pleased to be of service," he bowed.

"Oh! Toshinori Yagi. Nice to meet you." Toshinori bowed back. "You know about 'One for All'?"

"I'm not permitted to say."

"It's okay to talk with him," Izuku tells him.

"Yes, I know about 'One for All'. Midoriya doesn't have a true hold on the power yet. Only by focusing it in his smallest appendages can he reduce the minimum amount of damage, through breakage will still occur. Though when at USJ he threw a full-force punch and his arm didn't break."

"You're right. What was different Izuku?

"I...I used 'One for All" on a person."

"I see. Young Midoriya, I know this may be challenging, but as you know the Sports Festival will be here soon, and Everyone will be watching. My time as a hero is nearing its end, and villains are starting to take notice. Soon you are to take my place. This is your chance to stand out. To let the world know who you are, to show them your resolve. This is your chance to announce that 'I am here!'. Do you remember how you felt at the beach? Never forget that feeling, because the difference between those who aim for the top and those who don't rest within their resolve."

* * *

When it was time to leave Izuku to up a got his things together. He looked over and saw that Hakai was still acting quiet and strange. Momo walked next to Izuku. "What's wrong with Roiyaru?"

"I don't know. He's been acting strange all day. He was quiet at lunch too."

"I noticed. I suppose we better ask him."

While everyone met up together. Momo approached Hakai who was still in his head. "Roiyaru, are you alright? I would think, you of all people would be excited about the Sports Festival, but I didn't hear a word from you." She was right. Truth be told, he was excited. He had the chance to show the world, what he could do. But this event wasn't just about that. Knowing the festival involved the whole class, it meant that Shoto was also going to participate. Hakai would have the chance to show him what he could do, how much he has improved. But it wasn't just that on his mind.

His meeting with Hiku was still stuck in his head. Amelia had dug up research on him and his activities, trying to found out at least a little in what he was planning. And in the midst of it, she came upon something peculiar. A few years ago he had some involvement with someone he knew. Someone he didn't exactly expect. Insuta Toruyo. Hakai was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to dig further, but would that be wrong? Amelia told him, he definitely should, but what if he found out something he didn't want to know? He just got into a relationship with her, is this really how he wanted to start it off? Even if he wanted to ask her about it, he didn't see her all day anyway. Hakai looked over to Momo and suddenly realized he never answered her question.

"I am excited, I just have a lot on my mind." He said quietly. Izuku looked to Amelia, who floated above, but she just shook her head silently. His was tone indescribable, but he definitely wasn't happy. He stood up to leave and walked to the door. Katsuki met him there and stood in front of him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, What's your problem?" He asked aggressively. "Where's that irritating amount of energy your usually filled with?" Katsuki's concern astonished everyone, causing them to fall quiet.

"Did...Did you just show concern for someone else?" Izuku asked.

"Shut up, Deku! I just want to know what's wrong! If he's not at his best, it wouldn't be a good kicking his ass!"

"I'm fine," Hakai said, walking around him. "I just have a lot to think about." He grabbed the handle of the door to slide it open. But when he did, Hakai was greeted with a mob of students.

"What is this? You're in Master Hakai's way!" Amelia shouted.

"They've come to check us out," Katsuki answered, walking up to the door. "We did fight villains recently. Of course, they would want to see what they are up against. But it won't matter anyway. They'll get blown out of the water!" He finished, frightening some of the students.

A boy with purple began to maneuver through the crowds. "I came to see class A, and by what I've seen so far, you seem pretty hubristic. I wonder if the whole class is like that." Everyone behind the shook their hands frantically, trying to dismiss the idea, while Katsuki was annoyed. Hakai made no move as he stood behind the door. "Did you know that many people opted for the general studies course because they couldn't make it into the hero course? This festival could be their chance to turn that around. If they do well enough in the sports festival, they could be offered a chance to one into the hero course. And in turn, they could take someone out." This caught a lot of class A off guard. The future of their hero careers truly does rest on their performance." The purple hair boy looked around the room. "Check you out? I came to say that if you're not careful, you may not see me coming. This is war." He finished. The crowd was silent as he stared on.

"Look, I don't know what you're capable of, and I'm excited. And I think I speak for my class when I say that we're not as cocky as this guy." Hakai pointed to Katsuki, causing him to shout. "But I speak for myself when I say I look forward to the challenge. I'm looking forward to seeing what everyone can do. But honestly, right now... I don't care about your declaration of war." He said, putting his hand over his face. "If you really intend to battle, why do you insist on standing there? A declaration of war means nothing If I can't get to the battlefield. Now I'd appreciated it if you'd get out of my way. I have things to worry about other than a mob of students trying to get a sneak peek of the competition when they could be using this time to prepare."

"Hakai?" Someone called out from the crowd. Hakai looked for the source of the voice, and Toruyo emerge.

"Oh, Insuta!" Hakai replied. Even with those questions in the back of his head, it would the sight of here was enough to bring his spirits up.

"I apologize. I was busy during lunch and couldn't join you. Please forgive me." She said and bowed her head, her voice back to being as monotonous as usual.

"Don't worry, you don't have to apologize." He smiled.

"Wait, Roiyaru'?" Katsuki question. "Why is she calling you by your given name?"

"O-Oh. Well, you see..." Hakai trailed off, looking anyway. "That's a topic for later." Katsuki continued to stare at him before shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever." He looked back to the door, facing the mob. "Out of the way." He said pushing past the students."

"Hey! Wait Bakugo!" Eijiro shouted. "You can't just leave. Everyone is hating on us now because of you!"

"It doesn't matter. If you can prove you're the best, it won't matter." Bakugo finished before walking off into the crowd.

Toruyo put her hand on Hakai's shoulder. "We should leave too," Toruyo suggested. The two started walking away before a student stepped in front of them.

"Do you two think you can just leave?" He said getting up close. Toruyo glared at him and the boy quickly backed away, then the two continued onwards.

When they passed the doors to the outside, Hakai hesitantly turned his head to Toruyo. "Um, Insuta."

"Yes, Love?" She answered. His body fluttered at the call, but he couldn't let it get to him. Not right not anyway.

"Whenever we go out, you don't talk about yourself much. Why don't you try to tell me more about yourself?"

"Most things about me aren't worth mentioning."

"Well, I don't know about that." Hakai referencing what he found. "Do you have any other friends?"

"Not exactly. I don't make friends often. Usually, most relationships are... business."

Hakai was silent for a bit before he finally came up with something. "Okay. Yesterday, you said you'd tell me how you did so well. What about that?"

Toruyo didn't respond. Usually, she would just say inheritance or outside family when someone asked, but she couldn't now. She didn't want to lie to him. Is that what she's going to do this entire time? Lie about everything about herself? She didn't want to do that to him. "Why are you asking this now?"

Hakai sighed in defeat. He had to tell her. Maybe it's not what he thinks and she could be in danger? He stopped in his tracks and took a breath. "Do you know a guy by Osume Hiku?"

Toruyo then stopped, but didn't face him. At first, she said nothing. But after a few moments of nothing, she spoke. "How do you know about him."

"Because... we used to be friends."


	12. The Making of a Killer

**Heya guys! Sorry, this took so long. This chapter is long, but I don't think I'm going to write too many like this. Time will tell. After this, I may take a short hiatus as I'm going to be doing some re-writing for my other story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: Graphic scenes ahead.**

"Friends?" Toruyo asked quietly. Refusing to turn around.

"Yes. Years ago." Hakai responded. "Recently I found..." He stopped midsentence. But he had to continue. There's no turning back now. "I found out you had met him a few years ago. I know this may be an invasion of privacy, but please tell me why you did. It's imperative that you do."

The gray-haired girl turned her head towards him, but not all the way. She was debating with herself, thinking about what to do next. "Come with me." She said before she started walking again. Hakai followed behind her to the school parking lot. Her car was parked in the far corner. He wondered how she was able to park there without a problem, but that was a question for later. They silently got in her car, and she started the engine.

* * *

Last Night

Osume Hiku strolled down the street in the last night, the sidewalk empty. Close behind him, a woman followed.

Even though the base of her neck-length hair was black, many strands of her hair instead blended to different colors of blood-red, tiger-orange, sea-green, and aqua-blue. Colors she was specific about. She had a red-colored eye outline and black mascara that greatly contrasted from her pale skin. Her serious looking eyes were a lemon color. As she walked on, she drew inside a sketchbook. It was marked with multiple tabs reading different things.

"Whatcha working on back there?" Hiku asked.

"An anaconda. I'm finishing up the small details now." She replied.

"Really? You have to show me later. Your work is lovely."

"Years of practice... and natural inclination."

"Be alert. We're here." They two reached an old abandoned warehouse. When they entered the large building they saw a misty figure standing in the middle.

"You came," Kurogiri called. "But who is this?"

"She's my escort. Of course, I wouldn't be coming alone."

Kurogiri opened his portal and the two stepped through. They arrived in a bar like room. In the middle stood a man covered in hands.

"So you're Tomura Shigaraki?" Hiku reasoned. "I'm Osume Hiku, and she's Jukuro Karuka. I heard you wanted to meet with me."

"Yeah. You and your organization, the Mass Chaos Squad, seem to be on the rise. Impressive coming from someone so young. You see I have a group myself."

"What's it called?"

"The League of Villains."

"So, you're the one behind that attack on U.A," Karuka said. She started flipping through pages of her sketchbook. "Your mission was reported to take out All Might, but that was a failure." She stated nonchalantly. Karuka then came to a stop in her book. "Not a good track recorded already with you just starting."

"We underestimated the situation. Something we won't do again," Tomura said, aggravated at her comment. "But we have great support behind our organization."

"Let me guess. You want to work together with my group?" Hiku said, leaning against the wall. "Based on the attack, I'm guessing you need personnel. Why should I help you?" He asked. When he finished, the monitor across the room flashed on to show a dark room. Hiku looks on in confusion and curiosity. Karuka put a hand on the page in her book.

"Greetings, Osume Hiku." said a voice through the screen.

"Who are you? Wait. Is that-?"

"Yes, it is me Osume. And I implore you to listen." The voice responded.

"Wait, sensei. You know him?" Tomura questioned.

"Yes." The voice answered. "He was having trouble, so I assisted. And now I require his assistance for the league."

Hiku sighed. "Alright. What do you want then?"

"I want you to help the boy. You see he has a mission that he must realize, and I believe that you can contribute greatly. Your organization... your ideals... you are exactly the type he's looking for."

"So you expect me to help a weak organization like this?" Hiku questioned. This finally pushed Tomura over. He ran up to Hiku and reached for his neck. Before he could get close, Karuka seemed to have pulled a gun from the page of her book and aimed it at Tomura. Kurogiri quickly put a portal between the two of them, trying to stop the encounter. As everyone was still, the deep voice continued to speak.

"Calm, Tomura." He said. "I apologize for his outburst. The league means a lot to him. And remember, Osume. Yours wasn't anything remarkable, to begin with, either."

Hiku glanced at Tomura. He took a step back, and when he did, Hiku nodded to Karuka. She laid the gun on the page, and it blended back onto the paper.

"For the moment, we don't want a merge or anything of the like. Just some assistance for him."

"What kind?"

"He needs insurance. When he is in a tight spot, you and your group could bail him out."

"You still haven't told me why I should help. What's your relationship with him?"

"That will come to be known soon enough. But two should ease up on each other, you two are going to be working closely soon enough. Osume, Your squad's main goal seems to chaos when you see fit. If you cooperate with us, the league can help you with that greatly..."

* * *

Hakai wanted to say something to break the tension, but he didn't know what to say. Was she angry at him? He would understand why.

"How did you find out?" She asked randomly during the ride. "About me meeting him that is."

"I had Amelia doing some searching on him yesterday, and you came up." He replied they were silent a little longer, but he asked a question himself. "Where are we going?"

"My house." Hakai began to get a little nervous. He going to his girlfriend's house! Sure, it's for serious business, but come on! When he looked out the window, the density of houses lowered. They rode alongside the beach as she drove the car. Soon, they came upon a driveway and she turned in. Her house is, in simple terms, luxurious. It looked very traditional but with modern aspects. There were lots of trees and bushes, many of them coated with colorful flowers and buds. The driveway headed ended at her large garage. When she pulled to the entrance, the garage door lifted up revealing it was larger on the inside. She pulled in and turned off the car.

"This is your house? It's amazing! Now I _have _to know." Hakai inquired.

"You like it?" Toruyo asked.

"Of course. My house is nice, but this is something else. "

"I've always thought it could be too much at times. But it served its purpose."

"How could you afford this? Better yet, how did you even by it at your age?"

She opened her door and got out of the car. Hakai did the same. As he looked around the garage, other than the Lotus, he saw a black, fast-looking motorcycle in the middle. His eyes went wide when he saw the hummer across the garage. It had camo-gray paint, and armor braces attached around it and light bars. "You-You have a Hummer?!" He exclaimed. "It almost looks as if it belongs to the military!"

She led him to the door leading into the house. _Of course, the inside looked great too._ Hakai thought as he followed. Toruyo led them to the living room. Toruyo stood by the sofa, but Hakai made no move, just looked around the room. At first, she was confused, but she quickly understood. "You can sit down." He walked over and sat next to her on the sofa. _A gentleman, hmm? How 'chivalrous'!_ She thought as she took a seat, and got right to it.

"Hakai, I know you want to know about me, but just please be prepared for what you may hear."

"Alright. I'm ready." He said, facing her.

Toruyo inhaled deeply. She feels strange. She's scared about how he may react. She finally has someone with her, willing to be around her without fear or trouble. But with the information she's about to give, it may ruin everything. But if she wanted to be honest with him, now was the time. "You asked about Osume Hiku. I met him a few years ago because... he hired me."

"For what?"

"...For an assassination."

You could almost hear Hakai's mind being blown. He didn't fully believe what he just heard. "...a-a what?"

"I'm an assassin. One of my early paid jobs was brought to me by him."

"You-you killed someone. Osume, paid you to do it. How did it come to that?" Hakai blabbered out. But he stopped before he got too loud. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Insuta," he said calmly. "How did this all start?" Hakai didn't know how too feel. His whole perception of her changed in an instant. But he stayed calm, letting her have a chance. He doesn't know everything about her or her past and didn't want to judge her without explanation.

Toruyo laid back against the sofa and looked down at her trembling hands. Her body felt fuzzy. "When I was seven..."

* * *

About ten years ago...

Toruyo sat on the sofa in her small family home, the sun had just set. She smiles brightly and spoke to her father. "Papa! Look at the hairpin mama gave me!" She laughed as her father sat next to her. She brushed her hair aside so he could see.

"A lotus flower. You look so beautiful with it on." Mr. Insuta smiled.

Mrs. Insuta walked over to Toruyo and put a hand on her shoulder. "I said you were our little flower didn't I?" She said softly, making Toruyo giggle."You've been practicing you're Jeet Kune Do intensely lately. I thought you would want something to celebrate." Toruyo smiled and fixed her glasses as her father's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered.

**"I was born in Yokohama. My father was half Japanese-Korean. He was a businessman and his job often allowed him to work from home. He married my mother he had met on a business trip to China. He wasn't too good speaking Chinese, but he captured her heart all the same. I loved my life. I loved my parents, and they loved me. I was happy. But that life was snatched from me right in front of my eyes."**

"Hello?...calm down and speak clearly...what?!" Mr. Insuta suddenly shouted, jolting up. The sudden burst startled Toruyo and her mother.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Insuta asks, but he wasn't listening outside the phone call.

"How long ago?!...Three hours ago! They could already be-" He was cut short as they heard a car pull up outside. Mr. Insuta looked to the door with immense shock. "Shit!"

"What's happening?" Mrs. Insuta asks, pulling Toruyo closer.

"They had some sort of fight at Lokatura's Bar, they told them my connection with Isamu!" He shouted.

"I thought you stopped working with them, years ago!"

"I did. But that's not going to stop them." He grabbed the family heirloom katana off the wall. It was Shirasaya made. Made with dark wood and had a couple of words carved on the saya. "Quick, hide upstairs!" He shouted. Ms. Insuta picked up a confused Toruyo in her arms and ran upstairs as they heard banging on the door.

"Mama, what's happening?" Toruyo questioned. Mrs. Insuta swung open the door to Toruyo's bedroom and frantically searched around the room. Suddenly, the hear the door downstairs slammed open.

**"I was so confused and scared, I barely had time to process everything that was happening."**

"Listen, I'm not working with them anymore. Why are you coming after us?" shouted the father from downstairs. Mrs. Insuta ran over and opened the closet. It was small and used a fold-in door. clothes were hung up and there were blankets and toys on the floor.

Mrs. Insuta sets Toruyo down. "You have to be quiet, Toruyo." She instructed. "Stay here and hide under the sheets, okay? Whatever happens, don't come out." A scream was heard from downstairs before a thud was heard along with the sound of breaking furniture. Mrs. Insuta looked back as a tear rolled down her face. She knew who the scream belonged to, and so did Toruyo. She began sobbing began before her mother puts her finger on her mouth, signaling her to be quiet. She plants a kiss on Toruyo's head. "I love you." She then closes the closet door. Toruyo could hear her footsteps slowly leave, as more screaming is heard downstairs. A few seconds of silence follows before Toruyo hears her mother yelp. Listening to the yells, that came afterward, Toruyo cracked open the door to the closet.

**"Mother told me to stay hidden but I was so worried and scared. I should have kept it shut."**

Looking through the crack in the door she saw her mother get thrown into the room, screaming as she lands. Two men walked in immediately. One had Shoulder length back hair, and the other was short and brown. The brown-haired man was carrying her father's sword, a small line of blood on the blade.

"Where's the other girl?" The man shouted. "Where'd you hide her?"

"Maybe the bed?" The black-haired man reached his arm out, and it morphed into a large black snake. It reached around a leg of the bed and flipped it over. "Or maybe the dresser?" He transformed his other arm and the snake darted for the dresser, breaking it into pieces. Toruyo looked to her mother on the ground. Looking closely, she saw a kitchen knife flash to her hand. She slowly stood up.

"Oh, still got some left in you?" The yellowed hair man asked. Mrs. Toruyo ran at him with the knife. She swung the knife at him but he grabbed her hand, with the other he raised the sword and trusted it through her chest, blood coating the blade. She shook in place as the pain ran through her. The man raised his foot and kicked her off the sword, and she fell to the ground. The man swung the sword to clean off the blade. As he did, blood lined the wall, some of it slipping inside the cracked door, lining Toruyo's face. She normally would have screamed, but she was focused on her mother's face, eyes open, but void of life.

"Check the closet. She's here somewhere." The black-haired man told the other. The man began walking over to the closet. Toruyo looked around, breathing heavily, but covered her mouth with her hand. She looked around but she was trapped. She looked out the crack and the man was getting closer, past him, she could see the bed, knocked over, laying on its side. Hoping it would be enough cover, she teleported behind the bed, just as he opened the door.

"What the hell?" The man said.

"What's the problem?"

"I thought I just saw a pink flash."

"What are you talking about? Is she end there?" the man said.

The man threw around the blankets and clothes. "No, she's not here."

"We don't have all night. Let's just go, I'm sure the other clan is on there way."

"Yeah, alright." He said. He looked at the katana in his hands. "You know what, I'm keeping this. I like it."

"Yeah, whatever. Just c'mon, We're torching the place. Find some matches." The man said as they left. When they left the room. Toruyo peaked out from behind the bed. She walked from behind it and ran to her mother. Tears streamed from down her face, as she held her mother's hand. Suddenly there was a sound of breaking glass. "Alright, let's go," was the last thing she heard. Toruyo slowly peaked out the door. A large glow was coming from downstairs, the closer she got to the stairs, the hotter the air became. She began walking down the stairs and saw that the entire bottom floor was on fire. The fire spread onto the walls and furniture. Smoke is rising but is contained by the ceiling, and started spill up the stairwell. Toruyo let out a few coughs before covering her mouth. Suddenly the stairs cracked beneath her. Being fast to react, she teleports to an empty part of the ground, right before the stair crumbled down. She looked over at her father. Her body was beginning to feel hot.

Whenever Toruyo teleports her whole body, her body temp _slightly_ rises for a short time. And being in the situation she's in now, she couldn't risk it too much. She made her way through the blaze, dodging broken glass and fallen wood. A piece of wood fell from above and hit her in the chest, and rolled off. Burning her and parts of her dress. She yelped in pain but continued moving. When she made it to her father, his clothes were bloody, fang marks on his body, and a large slash across his chest. She shook his body, but he made no reaction. She began to sob to herself even more. The tears evaporating soon after they fell, the vapor mixing with smoke and embers. She continued to cry to herself, knowing the two people she loved the most were gone. The entire house began to shake, snapping her out of it. Timber and bricks begin falling all around her. She looked back at her father, she didn't want to leave them here, but she had no choice. She teleported outside the burning house. Toruyo stood there and watched as the walls begin to cave in, the house crumbling down. In that instant, she felt something from within disappear.

**"At that moment, everything seemed to blur inside. My emotions, my personality... Myself."**

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at the still-burning rubble. She heard cars come to a stop behind her. She quickly turned around, ready to teleport away. But where would she go? The doors to the two black SUVs opened and people began to exit.

"Oh, Shit!" One says. "We're too late! Call the fire department." The people walked up to the rubble and looked around. After a couple of seconds, the man noticed Toruyo. "Huh? Are you Insuta's kid?" Toruyo turned around and began to run. "Wait! We're not here to hurt you. We help to help." Toruyo stopped and studied him. The man's hair was short was black and he wore black shades. "Please come with us. We're going to take you somewhere safe." Toruyo cautiously walked to him. He crouched down to her level. "Are you hurt?" He asked when she reached him. She said nothing, only looking down at her clothes. The man looked at her for a moment, before slowly sticking his hand out. "My name is Hisoka Terada. Come on, let's get you out of here." Slowly, Toruyo took his hand.

**"After they put me in the car, They drove me to a Dojo in the city."**

They lead Toruyo through the building. She saw many people as they went through the halls. Soon they came upon a large pair of doors. Terada pushed the doors open. Inside were many people standing. In the back, a man sat behind a desk. The man seemed to be older, white beginning to taint his black hair. His old eyes stared at her as she walked in. Close to him, two people stood. Nearest to the left was a young man, in a suit like many of the others. His hair black like a dark abyss. On the right side, there seemed to be an empty spot where someone should have been. Next to the empty spot, a young girl stood. She had bright yellows eyes and colorful hair.

"I found her standing near the house. The residence was burning down." Terada spoke.

"So the Insuta family, besides the girl..." The old man said.

"They're dead," Toruyo spoke. Quiet and void of emotion.

The man behind the desk stood up and walked around the desk. "Your father was a family friend. He was a good friend of my son." He said gesturing to the man with the black hair. She glances at him, but he kept still. Though he did look deeply hurt. "We are the Kettei-Tsukamoto. Your father was with us before, but he decided to leave when he discovered you were on the way." This surprised Toruyo, but she kept quiet. "Your parents have been killed because of his past relationship with us. Because of that..." The man bowed forward. As he did, everyone else joined in. "I'm sorry."

**"After, the girl with the colorful hair took me to another room to fix me up."**

After putting ointment on Toruyo's burns, she silently wraps up her chest. All the burns were relatively minor, but there was a bad one on her chest. It wasn't very large, but it was deep. When the girl finished, she had Toruyo her dress back. The girl knows that Toruyo was going through something, but she hasn't said anything at all. She hasn't even asked any questions. The girl felt she had to break the ice.

"So, how old are you?" Sitting next to her. She took out a notepad and started drawing something.

"Seven," Toruyo answered quietly, keeping her head down.

"Oh, really? Want to guess how old I am?" Toruyo said nothing. "I'm fourteen." After a few moments of silence, she tried again. "I see you have a few pink strands in your hair. When did you dye it?"

"I didn't. I was born with it."

"That' really cool. I have to dye my hair to have any color in it."

"What is this place?"

"Well, it's a dojo-"

"No. I mean, the people, the cars. What is Kettei-Tsukamoto?"

The girl thought for a moment before she decided to just tell her. "We're a Yakuza organization."

Toruyo quickly turned her head. "And what are you?"

"I'm the second lieutenant."

"What? But your so young?" Toruyo, genuinely wondering how it came to be.

"I was born into it. And with my quirk, I quickly became one of the strongest here. I guess you could say, I'm good at what I do."

"Your quirk?"

The girl gave her a small. She showed her the notepad. It had a well-drawn butterfly on it. She touched the butterfly, and Toruyo saw its wings lift off the paper. The black-and-white butterfly began to flutter around the two. "I can make draws and paints as such materialize."

Toruyo turned her head to watch the butterfly. "How long does it last?"

"Well, it depends on several factors. How well it's drawn, What medium was used, what canvas it was on. If the art is really good, it can stay as long as it or the canvas isn't destroyed." The butterfly then softly landed on Toruyo's hand. "My name is Jukuro Karuka, by the way," Karuka says as she stuck her hand out. Toruyo slowly grabbed her hand.

"Insuta Toruyo." She answered.

**"It was decided that Hisoka would take care of me. I lived with him, but he was gone often. They managed for me to still go to school, but most of my time spent at home, I was alone. Because of that, I began doing things to distract myself. After I thought I was proficient enough with my JKD, I moved on to something else. First, I wanted to try something different.**

One year later...

"You want someone to teach you what?" Terada questioned.

"Shindo Jinen-Ryu. Its a Karate style I've taken interest in." Toruyo said in a monotonous voice she began to grow into. Toruyo traveled to the Dojo right after school that day. She knew what she wanted.

"But why? You've been doing great with your JKD?"

"Exactly. Jeet Kune Do is about picking out what you feel is best. I want to learn more about Japanese arts to help. Besides, I want something else to past time now."

"Isn't there something else you could do?"

"We'll get someone." Boss Takahashi intervened. "But it will take time. Until then, you need to find something else. Your still so young, why don't you do things for your age? Spend time with your friends. Focus on school."

"I don't have any friends. Especially now that I switched schools. Am I'm already at the top of my class. Work is all I do anyway. " Toruyo stood there and thought to herself for a moment. She thought about what she's seen. She heard that Terada had often used a katana, even Karuka. But she's also seen many other weapons be used by those in the organization. She's done some research on many of the weapons and styles, maybe she could learn. "How about swordsmanship to start."

"Swordsmanship? Why would you want that?" Terada asked.

"I know what we do. The weapons, the private meetings, the organized crime. I know you want to try to keep me out of it, but you have no need."

"Hmm. So you expect me to raise a child as a criminal? I cannot allow such things to happen." Boss Takahashi stated.

"What about Karuka? She is your second lieutenant, correct?"

"Yes, but she was a special case. You don't have to be part of this, why do you want to? You have your future ahead of you."

"I have nothing else. I have no plans for the future. At least this way, I can be of use. Karuka has already been helping me with my quirk. I want to learn a variety of styles, but I want to be disciplined with them. Not just swinging like many of the people here."

The old man sighed as he put his hands together. "...Terada."

"Yes, sir?"

"You are in charge of her weapons training. You will find her the teachers she needs."

"...Of course." He responded hesitantly.

**"After that, I spent most of my time training or studying. With my quirk, with weaponry, with my martial arts, and yes, even school. I became proficient with new arts extremely quickly. Most of them favored the sword. I quite liked it. I started with Itto-Ryu but then moved onto Kashima Shinto-Ryu. But that didn't sit with me either. Later I started with Niten Ichi-Ryu, thinking maybe I was limiting myself using just one blade. I also began to participate in fights at the dojo. They didn't think much of me at first, but I quickly made a name for myself. ****Eventually, I convinced them to let me go on missions and such. Terada was against the idea, but I know he was only thinking of my safety. But it was on one of my first missions, I met someone."**

Four years later...

Toruyo enters a hotel. It was a luxurious hotel in Tokyo that was beginning to gain popularity. She was sent to kill someone who had stolen from the clan. Originally, someone else was being sent out, but once she heard about it, Toruyo thought she'd go. Terada was against it, of course, but Karuka thought it would be a decent gate-way into higher missions. Toruyo was already rising quickly within the ranks of the Kettei-Tsukamoto. Amazingly fast for someone her age. Mostly due to the fact that she always volunteered for missions, and even with, or maybe because of her young age, finished them quickly and efficiently.

Toruyo has never killed anyone, but she didn't give it any thought. She didn't care. She had a job to do. The hotel had its own restaurant. It was mainly used by the guests, but outsiders often entered as well. Toruyo had already stored weapons on the roof of the building, and new the placements of cameras. She reached the clerk, who gave her a funny look.

"I'm sorry, but this place is for guests and such. Your a little young to be dining here." He said.

"But I'm not going to be eating alone. I have a reservation."

"Oh, really? What the name?" He said in a tone that obviously meant that he didn't believe her.

"Gurogi." She answered. It was a fake name they had come up with for the reservation.

The man checked the list and was surprised when he had found the name. "I see. I apologize." He pointed to a nearby waitress. "She'll show you to your seat."

Toruyo asked for a small table in the back of the restaurant. This way, she had a good view of the people. She could also see who entered and exited from her spot. She asked for water, but that's all she had. She sat there for a while. Everyone once in a while, the waitress would come by to check on her, but Toruyo never asked for anything. About forty-five minutes passed, sitting in the restaurant.

"Um, miss? Are you sure, you want to stay? You've been here for a while..." The waitress said sadly, having a different view on the situation. But Toruyo was patient.

"Yes, I'm fine." They told her that a man was supposed to stay at this hotel for the night. Most guests who stayed at the hotel also dined at this restaurant. When the waitress left she saw just the man walk in. He and a lady with white hair sat in a booth against the wall. When she saw this she called the waitress back. "Actually, I would like to get something."

After ordering her food, she surveyed the couple. The man had short blue and gray hair. He kept his sleeves rolled up, and wore a small plain necklace. Even though he wasn't too big, he has a pretty muscular form. If someone wanted an arm-wrestling match, the average person would easily lose. She didn't hear anything about this guy having a girlfriend, so this must be a new acquaintance. A new problem to get around. The plan was to follow him to his room and ambush him there. But The lady may pose a problem.

The young woman in question long wavy white hair, though mostly it was tied in a ponytail with two locks on the side. Some of it covered one of her eyes. It was very reminiscent of Toruyo's hairstyle she thought. Toruyo likes the way she does her hair. Her hair was slowly getting longer, but she refused Karuka's offer to cut it. She kept it as long because it reminded Toruyo reminded her of her mother. The longer she looked at the woman, she began to feel a devilish feeling coming from her. She quietly ate alone, until the couple began to move. The woman picked up her bag before they got up and headed towards the exit. She needed to follow them. She put money on the table, enough to cover the cost of the food and more so. And ducked under the table, to teleport to the front of the restaurant. She hid behind a pillar in the foyer, watching them make their way to the elevator.

"I want to go up to the roof." The lady declared.

"What? Why the change? Didn't you want to go to my room?" He said, a little disappointed.

"That can wait. Don't you want to see such a view too?"

"Fine, alright." He complied, but they got to the elevator. When the door closed. Toruyo teleported up the stairway to the roof and hid behind one of the many machines and roofing.

**"The more I practiced with my quirk, 'Delineation', the farther I could travel with it. Karuka helped me with such, but I do have some limitations. One of them came up when I teleported things to me. Though it was very convenient to teleport things to me, I couldn't teleport them away. As such, I needed to be sure about what I wanted before teleporting."**

Her mind went back to the woman. This lady was beginning to throw her off. Toruyo began to wonder how she was going to do this job now. It appeared that she was going to be with him all night. That means she was likely going to be a witness. If so, she was going to have to kill her too if it comes down to it. After a couple of minutes, the door to the roof was opened. The lady turned around and fiddle with the handle, before closing the door. She ran over to the edge and looked over, as the wind softly blew through her hair.

"Is this what you wanted?" The man asked, walking up next to her. "You're right. It is a great view."

"I know! Too bad, we're not here alone." She says turning around. Facing Toruyo's direction. "I know you're here. Come on out!" At first, silence followed before Toruyo stepped out to reveal herself.

"What? who're you?" The man asks. He gets a good look at her before continuing to speak. "You just a child. You should probably get out of here."

"I can not do that. I'm here for you." She says before summoning her Katana. It was 'tactical' made with a black handle and says.

"What? you're with them?" She drew her sword, letting its shine in the moonlight answer the question. "I wouldn't normally fight kids, but I guess I'm going to tonight." He said as he activated his quirk. Two large horns grew on the top of each of his hands. The lady looked at both of them before running behind a large metal pipe. "To think they'd send a child. Sorry if I make this hurt." He says before he runs at her.

Toruyo dashes to meet him, brandishing her sword. She swung at his chest, but he blocked it with his horns. He swung his fist at her, but she easily dodged out the way. She retaliated by swinging up and cutting his arm. He shouted in pain, taking a step back, but Toruyo stayed on him. She swung a couple more times, the man trying his best to block with his horns, but it was clear that she outmatched him with speed. The man kept blocking before he went for a left hook. Toruyo simply stepped back before teleporting behind him and slashing deeply into his back, ending the quick confrontation. She looks at the man who slowly turns his body to look at her, before dropping to the ground.

**"When his body fell, It was strange. I thought about how others would have felt. Maybe they would feel sad for the man, or guilty for there actions. Feeling Anguish or maybe even feeling angry with themselves. But I felt pity. Pity for the man who's life decisions led to this. Maybe even a past similar to mine."**

Toruyo stares down at him for a long few seconds, before being interrupted. "You really killed the guy..." Toruyo turned to the woman walking out with her bag. Of course, she looked surprised, but not scared. Maybe even a little curious and excited, but not scared. "I was just going to knock him out and take his stuff, but you went and killed him!"

The apathetic girl turned her blade to the woman. "You're a witness." She stated plainly.

The woman smiled as she strolled over to the now-deceased man. "By the way you looked at him, I would guess this is your first time doing this sort of thing."

Toruyo made no movement. "That doesn't matter."

"Oh, but it does." The white-haired woman continued, a slight grin on her face. "I noticed you staring at the diner, and not to mention immediately noticing you hiding. Hell, even the way you fought the guy. Sure you did pretty quickly, but you could've done it a lot faster if you knew what you were doing."

Toruyo ran up to the woman and swung her sword. She missed as the woman made a slight move to the side. The girl swung again, and the woman took a step back. "So stiff! Are you trying to kill me or have some type of duel?" The woman reached inside of her bag as Toruyo ran up. She teleported behind the woman, attempting to do the same movement as before, but her sword was stopped as it met the solid the club the woman pulled out. "And predictable." The woman pushed her off. Toruyo made another slash, trying to get through. The woman dodged and hit the girl in the side as she did, before kicking her away.

The white-haired woman reached into her bag again, pulled out a large respirator, and throws the bag to the side. "I almost didn't bring this. I didn't think I would need it, but something told me to anyways." She says as she puts the respirator around her neck.

Toruyo got up but stayed silent. She summoned her wakizashi to her other hand and got into position. She wasn't making any progress offensively, so maybe playing defense would.

"Huh? Daisho?" the woman laughed. "What are you, a samurai? How did a little girl like you get mixed up in all this?" When she received no answer, she shook her head. "Still so silent... I like it." She put her respirator on, and she let her hand drop. Ash began to stream from her hand as she walked forward.

Quick she threw as towards Toruyo's face. She stepped to the side, but more ash flew. She teleported to the opposite direction of the onslaught and ran up to the woman of ash. She first swung her katana, and the club blocked it. Knowing this was coming, she was already in mid-swing of her wakizashi. The woman jumped back and threw ash at her face. Blinded Toruyo jumped back, and tried to rub the ash from her face. She felt the weapon hit painfully in the side, then on her arm. The club hit her in the leg, forcing her to drop. The partially blind girl, broadly swung her sword horizontally, trying to force the woman off her. The glided through the ash. Toruyo finished rubbing her face before coughing a little. She looks around and dust was thick in the air, the woman out of site.

She heard chuckling sound through the air. "For a killer, you're not very flexible in these situations. This _has_ to be your first time." the defensive killer looked around but could tell where it was coming from. The cloud of dust paired with the vents and machines of the roof worked against her. She was kicked in the back, being pushed forward. It was followed up by the club. But Toruyo saw it through the dust and blocked it. The woman began to swing rapidly at Toruyo. Every attack was blocked or deflected by her wakizashi, reacting quickly to each strike. When she saw an opening, she attacked with her katana. Not being able to completely avoid it, part of her shirt was sliced open. "Your fast, I'll give you that." The woman huffed out. The woman smiles and steps back into the dust. Toruyo teleported to catch her sword, but the woman slipped into the darkness.

"Hehe. I think I figured you out." The woman says. Suddenly Toruyo was hit in the back. She stumbled forward receiving a kick to the cheek. She didn't even see the attacks coming. She almost fell but caught herself with her Katana. But it wasn't long before she was kicked in the chest. She stood up straight and tried to swing her sword, but she was hitting nothing but air. Toruyo's legs were then hit with the club, before getting pushed over to the ground. The woman put her knee in Toruyo's back and brought a knife to her neck.

"You are _fast_. Your reflexes are unbelievable." The woman said, baring down on her back. "But you're actions are full of fury and you heavily rely on your sight. Without it, you're easy to get through. Who are you anyway?"

"Insuta Toruyo." The defeated girl said, finally speaking to the woman. "I came to kill that man. He stole from my clan, and they sent me."

"That's why he looked so stacked. Wait. Your clan? Are you Yakuza? Why would they send someone so young?"

"It's my first mission like this." She responded. The woman suddenly got off of her back, surprising her.

"So it really was your first time!" The woman says. Toruyo stood up. Now that she was finally up close, Toruyo could see the ash-gray of her slant eyes and her devious smile. "A gun would have been faster."

"That was originally the plan until you took it outside," Toruyo responded. She had a plan all set up, but the woman saw right through it. "How did you do that?" Toruyo suddenly asked. She wasn't particularly angry that she lost, and she did complete her mission. If anything, she was curious.

"Do what?"

"You knew I was there, even though I made sure to hide well. You easily blended in with the ash, especially coupled with the darkness. You were able to strike without me even being able to complete register where it comes from."

"You may not believe me, but it was ninjutsu."

"Ninjutsu, I thought the art was dead. Where did you learn?"

The woman giggled to herself before responding. "You want me to help you? You just tried to kill me!" Toruyo said nothing. How would she? She tried to dispose of her like she did the man. "hmm, I like you," She stated affirmingly. "I guess I'll help. But are you sure? By the way, you were fighting, I'm surprised you didn't kill yourself after your defeat."

"Whatever I need to do to get better," Toruyo stated plainly.

"Heh, we'll see about that." She said as she walked over to her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. Her name and number. After finishing, she ripped off the piece and handed it to the curious girl. "My name is Haizono Konako. But most people know me as 'Dusty Ash'."

"The villain? I suppose I should have figured that out before." Toruyo said grabbing her stuff.

Konako laughed to herself. "What else would I be? A hero?"

"I don't care fo heroes. They weren't there when it mattered."

"Interesting," Konako said walking up next to her. "Most kids you're age dream of being one."

"I wanted to when I was younger," Toruyo stated in a far off voice, thinking back to days long gone. "If I were to be a hero, at least I'd make sure to get the job done."

**"After that day, she began to teach me. It's true that those at the Kettei-Tsukamoto did help, there fighting was more upfront. Even Karuka, with her strange ways, was a good teacher when it came to stealth. Konako taught me how to be extremely quiet and covert, even sly. She taught me how to be more observant. See shadows through the fog, hear quiet footsteps in the rain. It was strange. I didn't originally think that she would be that good of a teacher."**

**"With so many people teaching you different things, how did you process it all," Hakai asked.**

**"Haizono thought the same thing. She wouldn't be the last person to teach me. How else would I be good at my job? Haizono was better at stealth and beating people, not with actual assassination. Most of my time was spent on training or assignments. Because of that, I missed a lot of school days, so I studied diligently to keep my grades up. Many of the clan told me that it was useless still going to school at this point, but I kept at it anyway. At least until the end of middle school anyways. But on the days I had free time, I liked to wander the city, finding quiet places to look over."**

Two years later...

Toruyo strolled on the sidewalk, her hands in her jacket pockets. She had just finished fixing her weapons with special buttons. Terada helped her establish contact with the black-market to find something that went along with her quirk. They were able to find someone to make something for her: Teleporter buttons. The metal buttons allowed for two big things. One, if a button was attached to a piece of equipment, allowed it to be teleported to her over long distances. Two, she could send the things she teleported to her back to a predetermined area, if a button was attached. It all worked with an antenna fashioned as a small hair clip. Toruyo really liked the expansion. It made things so much easier for her. She had a small bandaid on her finger because every button needed a drop of blood to have it attuned to her. She had actually wanted to get even more, but they were exceptionally expensive.

Having spent most of her Saturday tuning and attaching, she needed to go out. She had been approached by a stranger before and given a letter and it asked her to go to an abandoned warehouse for some type of job. She didn't want to but she didn't want to keep asking Terada for everything, she had to learn to be on her own. She was going to be extra cautious.

Toruyo approached the old building. It was crumbling, the roof filled with gaping holes. She pulled open the squeaky door, rusted from lack of care, and entered. The building was mostly empty, except for two people in the back. One was sitting on an old box, leaning back against the wall. He looked really young. Possibly even younger than herself, which had confused Toruyo. His orange hair slightly covering his eyebrows as he sat up. Next to him, a red-headed boy was playing a game on his phone. Though he appeared a little older, his intense concentration on the game perplexed her even further. _Are these really the people I am supposed to meet? _She proceeded into the building until one of them spoke.

"So you came." The sitting boy said. "I'm Osume. And I already know who you are Insuta."

"When you contacted me with the letter, I thought you would be a little... older. Not some child." Toruyo stated aloud.

"You say that, but you're a child yourself aren't you? And a deadly one at that."

"Fair enough. So what did you want? The letter said you had a job for me. But as you probably know already I'm yakuza. Why would you hire me."

"For one, my source says you are good at what you do. _Really_ good. You haven't failed a single mission while operating with the Kettei-Tsukamoto."

"'My source'? You speaking as if you are pulling all the strings here. You can't be the boss of whatever group you're leading."

"Heh. Actually, the leader before was even younger than me! But recently we have come a... disagreement on what we do, so he left. While it is true, that I have someone backing me up at the time, that will not change the job I have for you."

"I'm yakuza, not some freelance assassin."

"Listen. You have the connections to get this done. The targets I want you to assassinate is Yakuza."

"What?" Toruyo responded. "There are multiple? And you expect me to do it. If I am found out, that could cause a war between my clan and the targets! I apologize, but I cannot accept you're mission." She turned and began walking away.

"Yes that is true, but I have information that you would like to hear." The boy said, his mouth beginning to show a devious smile. "You see, I came to find that these people are the ones who killed your parents. A terrible situation, I must say."

Toruyo stopped dead in her tracks. She almost didn't register what he had said. She turned her head to look at him. "How do you know that?"

"The men that I want you to get rid of have been causing problems recently outside their clan's jurisdiction and messing with other groups. One of them being near my group. We can't send one of our own yet, sadly, were not at that stage yet with our new management. So, we need outside help. After doing a little research, we have had them down for many crimes, one of them being for manslaughter. Digging a little deeper, we found that manslaughter was less of an accident than put on paper. Though they served some time, I have a suspicion you're thinking of something else."

Toruyo remained silent for a moment as she thought to herself. She thought back to that day. The sounds of fighting, the empty eyes of her mother, the bloody body of her father. She began to feel a surge of the only thing she had left.

Spite.

Every day since then, she's felt nothing but a lingering feeling of bitterness and hate. She's kept it bottled up and locked away. She had believed it wouldn't do anything well. But she was often told by Karuka and Haizono that her attacks had so much fury in them, but she never understood what they meant until now. The numbness that she usually felt was being replaced with old malice made anew.

"Alright, I'll do it," Toruyo answered in a low voice, but one full of venom.

"That's good to hear!" Osume exclaimed. "Of course you'll be paid. It's two people, so does 50,000,000 yen sound okay?"

Toruyo fully turned around. "These two must be a big problem..." She didn't really care for the amount. The fact that she had this chance to avenge her parents is all that really mattered. But the money was a nice perk. "Give me the information, and I'll get to work."

"Oh! enthusiastic I see. If you do well enough, you could probably join our group."

"I don't want to be in your organization. I just need to get this job done."

**"I finally had my chance to do what I was too weak to do before. Maybe then I could at least feel the way I used too. Just a little."**

"Insuta, I have kept you here because of your father." Boss Takahashi told Toruyo. "I know you must be feeling ill towards those who killed them, but you must realize that if you were to take their lives, the consequences could be reflected against the entire Kettei-Tsukamoto."

"Yes, I know. But I can't let this go." Toruyo responded. "For years they carried on while my life was ripped away from me."

"But Insuta," Karuka called out. "Do you not think of us as a family? We were there for you and became your family."

"Are you sure you will do this?" Terada asked.

"Yes, I have made up my mind. I cannot walk away from this."

"If you are to do this, you will no longer be under the 'Kettei-Tsukamoto' name." Boss Takahashi stated firmly.

It was followed by silence as Toruyo took it in. She will no longer be part of the Kettei-Tsukamoto, part of the people she's known as a family for so long. She felt a slight nudge at her chest, telling her to just forget about the mission and get on with her life. But she wanted to finished what her first family had been forced to participate in. "I...I understand." Toruyo bowed to the boss. "Thank you for all those years of care. Your effort is truly appreciated."

"Leave, child." The boss said. Toruyo stood up straight. "Leave, and retrieve your father's sword." He said to her. She looked at him in the eyes and he nodded his head. Realizing what he means, she nodded her head and left.

**"From that moment on, I was no longer yakuza. Luckily, Haizono had let me stay with her for the time being. She didn't mind me staying, but I didn't want to. I wanted a place to call my own. But to make that happen, I had one thing to do."**

A scream could be heard as a yakuza member's body falls to the ground. Toruyo walks forward with her blood-soaked blade. After making past multiple people after storming the building, a man carrying a dark wood, Shirasaya katana.

"What the hell is going on?" The man said as he walked out. The brown-haired she saw at her house all those years ago. One of her targets. She stood straight and pointed her blade at the man, whose name she has come to find as Takahashi. Seeing her, he draws the sword. "Who the hell are you?"

Toruyo didn't know why, but the fact that he didn't recognize her heated her to the core. To be fair, he never saw her directly, but that didn't change the way she felt. "Look at me." She said. "I should look familiar to a couple you killed years ago, inside there own house."

"What? How is that supposed to explain- Wait. Now that I got a good look, you do look familiar. But where?" Toruyo started walking towards him, adjusting her glasses, readying her blade. "You remind me of-" He didn't get to finish before She ran up to him and swung her sword. He barely met her in a clash. He pushed her off and immediately she teleported behind him, and deeply slashed his back. He yelled out in pain as he stumbled forward. He turned around to face her. "That pink... You're their child." Takahashi said in realization.

"How are you still standing?" Toruyo questioned as apparently she didn't cut as deeply as she thought.

"You're not killing me that easily. My quirk lets me take hits like that easily." He said as he ran to hit her himself. She quickly teleported to the side and swung and hit his arm. She tried to cut it off, but the sword couldn't go deep enough. Takahashi swung to get her off, she quickly ducked and kicked his hand. That made him let go of the sword, with it now in the air, Toruyo teleported it to her hand, and jumped back. "Now I get it. That woman teleported things to her hands. You can do that, and teleport yourself. Looks like the quirk got stronger."

Quickly more people surrounded her. She looked around to survey the crowd. _Four more people. Three behind, two in front in total. Endurance quirk. Four unknowns. By the looks of it, they are waiting for Takashi to move, so he will initiate the attack. One of them behind looks eager and will follow, the woman beside him will follow suit. The one to the left of Takashi will attack last._

"Looks like you out of luck," Takahashi says as he pulls a knife, and dashes for her. With two katanas in her hand, she teleported her usual katana and kept her father's. After she brought a dao to her hand. She dodged to the side and slashed his side. The man from behind her jump forward. His legs extended a longer than it should have, and he swung to kick her. The woman put her hand on the wall, and suddenly a chunk of it fell out. She threw as Toruyo was ducking. Toruyo herself, quickly looked up to see the rock coming to hit her, and sliced it with her do. Another man ran to tackle her, but she teleported behind him, and kicked him forward, causing him to fall. She ran up to the last man, and cut his chest before he had a chance to attack.

She knew what was coming next, as Takahashi came and tried to stab her again. She knew she would have to deal with him, as his endurance was a nuisance, but first, she had to get rid of the distractions. Toruyo teleported in front of the woman and sliced across her shoulder, then kicking her in the back of the knee, bringing her down. She teleported to the man who tried to tackle her and thrust her sword through his shoulder. Toruyo then throws her dao into Takahashi's stomach, stopping his fast approach. The last man tried to kick her again, but with her now free hand, she grabs his leg and swings him against the wall. Toruyo spun around to see Takahashi swinging her on bloody dao at her. She deflected it with the katana and followed up with a kick to the waist. He barely moved as he swung down. She quickly blocked it, the blades clashing. He pushed against her forcing her closer to the ground. As Takahashi got lower, she suddenly kicked at his leg, tripping him. As he felled down, she suddenly teleported above him and drove her katana into his chest as his back met the ground.

Toruyo stood up and pulled the blade out of his chest. She grabbed her dao and sent it back, as she observed the blade in her hand.

**"Finally, I got my father's sword back. The one that killed my mother, and helped in his own death. It felt strange holding it in my hands after seeing it so long ago, but my feelings flared up like the day it happened."**

After traversing further through the building, she soon found her second target, Ryoda, along with a couple of others. Once he saw her, Toruyo noticed the look of recognition. She was glad, now she could get right to business. She rushed at him, a man stepped in front, inhaling, leaning back. He paused for a second before, blowing out the air in a gust of wind. It was strong enough to send Toruyo flying back, so in response, she teleported in front of him and kicked him the side of the head. After knocking him out, she saw Ryoda's arms transform into snakes. One shoots for her, replicating the speed of the snake, and she sidestepped out of the way. The other snake tries to attack, but she easily dodged it as well.

"How are you dodging my attacks?" Ryoda questions, before the other standing man with small cannons in his palms aimed at Toruyo. Before he could let off a shot, she teleported behind him and sliced his back. Toruyo had just been able to notice than snakehead heading towards her before jumping out of the way. While doing so, she swung down on it and cut its head off. Ryoda screaming in pain as his free hand grabbed onto his now missing one. He screamed loudly as more people began to come. Before they could get to close however, Toruyo slices open his chest, finishing him.

A mass of people swarmed around her and stood ready. Out of the crowd, a man wearing a strange plague mask on his face walks forward.

"So, you're the one causing the trouble around here," He said. "What's your main goal by storming into this place?"

"I already accomplished both of my goals. I was sent to kill and I avenged my parents."

"Avenge you say? And how this avenge them?"

The bloodied girl points her sword to Ryoda's body. "He and his partner, Takashi, broke into my family's home years ago and killed my father, and then my mother in front of me. Today, I got my father's sword back and finished what happened all those years ago."

"I see. There lives for your parents. That's a fair trade. But what about all the others? They weren't part of your mission, were they?"

"No. But they were in my way." Toruyo stated simply.

There was a second of silence. "You felt the need to get the job done, no matter the cost. I understand that." The man said followed by another silence. He looked at the dead, then at her. "Leave. I'll let you live this time, but if you ever come back, I won't be so generous." Toruyo stared at him, before teleporting away.

**"After that, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back to the dojo, and I didn't want to stay with Haizono forever. After confirming with Osume, I was paid in full, but my heart still felt empty. After avenging my parents, I felt that my sole purpose for going on was fulfilled. I didn't know what else to do. Haizono suggested that because of my obvious skills, I should go freelance. I didn't object. How could I? So, I bought this house and started taking requests from all over the country. Of course, I made sure I was being paid. I gravitated towards request that dealt with criminals, the corrupt, or revenge when the target did the victim wrong. But I still felt hollow. After some time, someone else had noticed my actions..."**

Seven months later...

Toruyo had just walked into her house when a knife shot for her face. She quickly grabbed it out of the air and faced the attacker. She quickly summoned her katana and got ready for a fight. "What do you want?" She asked. The attacker ran up to her at an amazing sped. He brandished his own worn katana and swung at her. She teleported behind, but he saw this coming and was already turning around and met her strike. With his free hand, he tried to cut her arm, but Toruyo jumped back. She then teleported to his side to attack, but his knife was already swinging there. She tried to jump out of the way, but the knife grazed her arm.

Toruyo noticed she bled a little. The quick attacker brought the blade up to his mouth and licked off the blood. When he did, Toruyo body suddenly felt numb and heavy. She fell to the ground unable to move her body. "What...What did you do to me?"

"You're paralyzed. I must admit, your fast. With some more training, you could be faster than me. But you lack fluidity, adapting to a changing situation." The man responded.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to look at him.

"I've seen what you do, and your potential. You target the corrupt, and your skills are exceptional. In short, I believe we can benefit from each others services."

Toruyo thought about what he said for a moment. After that attack, and how she is now on the ground, she could easily end her. If even she teleported, she figured the man could easily get to her. And not knowing how long this paralysis last, couldn't try to fight him off. With no other choice, she prepared to hear him out. "I'm listening."

**"...But that's a story for another time."**

* * *

Back to the Present

Hakai was quiet. He didn't know what to say. Toruyo looked at him, her heart feeling heavy. Never had she ever thought that exposing this information to someone would feel so bad. She never cared about how others might feel about it, but seeing him now almost brought tears to her eyes. Was she scared of him? Did he not want to see her anymore? So many questions rushed into her head.

Hakai sighed and stood up and walked to a window. He let out a sigh before speaking. "Putting together other information I've heard, your ...job, is the reason you are often missing school and having to run off?"

Toruyo turned away from him as if to hide, but she couldn't hide from this. "...Yes."

"So this would technically make you... a villain." He said, almost as in realization. To think that his goal, his future is to become a hero, yet here he is with a villain. "I..." he struggled out as he couldn't even figure out what he wanted to say.

"If you want to leave, I'd understand," Toruyo said quietly, her voice on the edge of breaking.

"I don't want to leave..." Hakai started. Toruyo perked up at the words. "But I don't know about dating an assassin. But you are who you are."

"Would it be better if I stopped?" Toruyo suggested. Hakai turned to look at her.

"Well yes, I suppose. But that's also your lively hood. It's what you're trained to do, and I assuming how you keep this place in order."

Toruyo walked up to Hakai. She slowly grabbed his hand. She expected him to pull away, but he made no move. "If you want me to stop, I will right now. I have more than enough money saved up"

"Are you sure?" Hakai asked as he took hold of her hand.

"I am. Just be don't leave, love." She said, squeezing his hand.

"Of course." He said, giving her a smile. He felt that this relationship was going to be a strange one, but felt ready. He wasn't ready for Toruyo to crash into him with a kiss. He was initially surprised but eventually leaned into it himself.


	13. The Sports Festival (part 1)

**AN: Sorry for this chapter for taking so long! But I'm starting to get back into the groove of things. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Izuku walked up the hill to U.A. muttering to himself. He had been thinking about what to do for the sports festival.

"I can't properly use 'One for All' without harming myself, so I need to think about what I can do without it until I can. Luckily, because of my training at the beach, I'm stronger than I was before and my natural endurance has dramatically increased. So how would I be able to use that against everyone's quirks? Even on that front, I am outclassed because of them. Kirishima and Sato have quirks that reinforce their bodies. The quirks of Torodoki, Aoyama, and Kacchan can keep me from getting to close to them, though Kacchan likes to use his up close. And the versatile quirks of Yaoyorozu and Roiyaru. hmm..." Izuku continued to think.

"Midoriya," Forest called. "Why don't you take up martial arts?"

"Martial Arts?"

"Yes. It would help close the gap when not using your quirk. And seeing that you use your quirk in a close combat fighting style, you could still use the martial art skills you learned while doing so."

"Yeah, that could work! But I don't think I could learn enough in this short of a period. Besides, what would I learn anyway? And who would teach me?"

"I could search for a nearby school online, or maybe someone you know could teach you."

"Someone I know..." _Who do I know? Well, Roiyaru could, but he fighting is... hard to understand. Who else? Oh! What about Ojiro? He could help me. He's very adept with melee combat. Maybe he'll be willing to teach me a few things!_ "I could ask Ojiro for help."

"Good! Maybe you could ask him after school today."

Izuku continued and got to class. Going through the school day, nothing much happened, although Hakai seemed to be in a better mood. After school was over Izuku ran to catch up to Mashirao down the hall. "Wait, Ojiro!" Izuku called out.

"Huh?" He said turning around to the sound of his name. "Oh, Midoriya. Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually. If you don't mind, I would like you to teach me a few martial art basics."

"Martial Arts basics? What prompted this?" He asked.

Izuku didn't really know how to respond, but Forest answered for him.

"It would help him prepare for the festival and could help him with his quirk, learning to better control his movements."

Mashirao thought to himself before giving him a smile. "Sure. I'm heading home to practice now if you want to join."

"Y-yes! Thank you. This is such a huge help."

"No problem," Mashirao said as they began walking.

* * *

"Again!" Mashirao shouts. Izuku gets into position, breathes in, then throws a straight punch into Mashirao's hand. They had been going at this for over an hour. Before they did this with his right arm, and before they practiced his form. Currently, Mashirao was trying to help him with conserving his energy with his punches while also getting the most effect out of them. Izuku was tired because of all they did that day, but he wasn't going to give up.

"Wow, Midoriya! You getting better a lot quicker than I thought you would. You must be practicing at home."

"Well, of course. Though, I almost knocked over one of my All Might figures the other day." Midoriya smiled, getting back into position.

Mashirao laughed as he also got into position. "You're definitely passionate. Learning some basic martial arts is a great idea for someone with a strengthening quirk. I wonder why you didn't learn any before."

Izuku punched straight into his fist again. "Well, I guess you could say I'm something of a late bloomer."

"Late bloomer? So you only got your quirk recently? "

"Yep. You can tell from Bakugo that I used to get bullied a lot because of it." Izuku let his stance go. "It was... hard. Especially knowing how much I wanted to be a hero, that people believed I couldn't do it." Izuku said looking down. He thought about all he had been through over the years. The names and the fighting. It was rough but he always felt the worst when someone said he couldn't do it. He couldn't become a hero. Those words would stab his heart like a knife. When he heard those words from All Might, he felt that he might as well have been put in a coffin. But then All Might saw something in him. Knowing that he couldn't let him down.

Izuku looked up to see that Mashirao was staring at him. "Midoriya." He said putting a hand on his shoulder, "You can do it. I believe you can. And I don't doubt that everyone in our class believes you can become a hero. Just promise me one thing though as you make your way to your goal, if you don't mind."

"What?"

"Don't lose your passion," Mashirao smiled.

"Yes! That's a promise I can keep." Izuku shouted in joy. After which he got back into position, ready to keep going. And they did deep into the night.

* * *

Toruyo sat outside in her large backyard. She sat with her eyes closed, waiting for someone to arrive. When she promised to stop with the assassinations, she also promised herself to stop being a villain completely. She went to a school for heroes, yet she was working unsavory jobs in the background. One man, er-animal, in particular, gave her a chance in the school when many signs said not to. But with Hakai with her now, she had finally been convinced to stop. And for that to happen, she had to cut ties with her current dark-sided mentor.

She heard footsteps approach, and stop in front of her. "So, you're serious about this." She heard a voice say. Toruyo opened her eyes and saw him standing over her. Her mentor, Chizome Akaguro, also known as Hero Killer: Stain.

Toruyo stood up. "Yes, I am. I've been thinking about this for a while now. I've become deeply invested with my hero classes and they had begun to take up more time after school, but it was still manageable. You pushed me to try out, but I was lucky to get in knowing who and what I'm connected to. And after meeting with Hakai... I've finally made my decision. I'm done with this line of work. If I'm going to be a hero, I have to do it the right way."

Chizome only stared at her letting the air fill with silence. Suddenly he smiled. "So you finally decided to go all-in," he said. Toruyo looked on in confusion. "But you need to do what heroes cannot. You work outside the law, doing whatever you need, whenever you need, to get the job done. Do you even think you could work as a hero?"

"Yes, I do," Toruyo said resolution. "I promised him I would. Most heroes now are incompetent and inefficient. I did my work to compensate for that lack of efficiency in the criminal underworld, taking those who are wronging others with no heroes to stop them. If I must stop doing that, then I will do what I should have done. I'll become an efficient hero that can do things no other can."

"Hmm. That boy has really sparked something in you. Good. Without that passion, that conviction, you would be like all those false heroes." The hero killer grabbed his sword and pulled it from his saya, and pointed it at Toruyo. "I want you to show me. Show me you have what it takes to truly be a hero. Show me that all that time I have spent bettering you for this moment will pay off. Become a hero, here and now."

Toruyo held out her hand and summoned a Katana. But not just any one of them. The one she used for her hero work. It was made special for her. The handle, wrapped in pink, had a reverse curve, going the opposite direction of the blade. The tsuba had the shape of a lotus and a tassel was attach at the end of the handle. But what was most eye-catching was the blade. It had a ladder Damascus pattern. The combined materials were super Magnesium alloy and a Titanium Chromium alloy. Because of that, it was both remarkably strong and exceptionally light-weight, making it a lot more wieldy. Though the sharped edge was made of carbon steel. There was serration on the base of the blade, about 20% of its length. And of course, there was a teleporter button wrapped deeply into the handle. When she had this sword forged, it has cost a lot, but the price wasn't something she was worried about. She wanted it to be the best it could be. She had many of her other weapons also made in special ways or have specific modifications, like her odachi or assault rifle. But that's for another time.

Toruyo adjusted her glasses and got into a stance with her sword. "I'm ready." Immediately, she teleported behind Stain and swung. He steps to the side and meets her sword with his. Expecting this to happen, she already started swinging to his side. He dodged out the way and tried to pierce her arm, but she teleported away. She dashed up to his side and trusted forward. Stain deflected the blow and went for an attack of his own. Toruyo was fast enough to meet his strike, but she opted to teleport away instead. She wanted to avoid those kinds of confrontations with him to reduce the risk of getting herself cut. Avoiding his quirk is a top priority.

Stain ran up to her, not giving her time to rest, and swings downward. Toruyo deflected the strike, but he kept up the aggressor. Toruyo stayed and continued to block his attacks, trying to find an opening. With her last deflect, she tried to kick him in the stomach. Stain managed to step to the side, but Toruyo teleported behind him And tried to slash at his neck. Stain barely blocked as he swung he his sword behind him, her blade meeting the tsuba. She stepped away and stared at him. Ye turned around and readied his blade.

Toruyo began teleporting all around him, popping up from different angles and positions. Stain looked around and saw what she was doing. Not letting himself get confused, he had to wait for her to strike and try to counter it. After a few more seconds of changing around, Toruyo decided to teleport right in front of him. Not expecting he was a little late on his swing. His sword may have been enough to stop the swing, but Toruyo was already teleporting above him, her foot coming down in a kick. The kick landed, and he stumbled backward. Toruyo then popped behind him and kicked him in the back. She was going to finish off with a slash at his chest, but when she popped in front of him, His sword already in motion. It was so close, that she wasn't able to dodge completely. The tip of the sword grazed her arm.

Stain smiled as he saw the thin line of blood on his sword. Toruyo looked at the sword, then her arm. Her face shifted as she realized what happened. Stain brought the sword to his mouth. Before he could lick the blood off, Toruyo teleport to him and swung her sword. He could only block it, but that's exactly what she wanted. With there swords in contact, Toruyo slid her blade down his. Stain had to push off before it sliced his face. He looked at the blade and noticed it was cleaned of her blood.

Before he could think, Toruyo began an offensive of his own. Her strikes were fast and strong. That's something he helped her with. Stain told her how she needed to be firm in her strikes. She had learned how not to sacrifice the speed of her swings for power. She kept attacking, trying to wear him down. Everyone once in a while, Stain would find an opening of his own, but Toruyo dodged each strike that slipped through. Soon they were exchanging blows at high speeds, but Toruyo had the faster reaction time and dodged his attacks than he did hers.

Soon Stain was starting to get overwhelmed. Seeing this, Toruyo lunged forward. Stain moved his sword to deflected it, but it would a mistake. Right her sword would meet him, she teleported a foot backward, but still lunging forward. Stains timing to deflect the attack was now off, and Toruyo's blade would surely strike him. But she didn't. She stopped her blade a centimeter from his neck.

Stain started to chuckle to himself. "I'm glad it was just a battle of blades." Toruyo took a step back and lowered her blade. "You really are getting better. You won, so I suppose this is where I leave you."

Toruyo bowed. "Thank you for your teachings and patience. I know that after tonight we will fighting on two different sides, but I won't forget your lessons are will to steer society in the right direction."

"That's what I hope for you. You already have the mindset of ending the corrupt, but with Hakai's help, I believe you will do what needs to be done, though above the need to kill."

Toruyo stood straight. She glanced at his sword worn and damaged. "I could give you a new katana if you want."

"It's fine. Though this sword has seen better days, it will be this sword I will bring better heroes." Stain said as he walked away. "Next we meet I'll be eager to see what kind of hero you become."

Toruyo felt a slight pull on her heartstring as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Everyone, are you ready!" Tenya shouts. "We will be entering soon."

Izuku took a breather when he heard the news. It was about to begin. If he truly wanted to become a hero, he needs to show his resolve here and now. Both to the crowd and himself. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He glances at his side to see Hakai.

"You got this Midoriya." He smiles. "You've worked hard to get to this point, and now you show everyone else how far you've come."

"You're right, thank you. I just hope I can stand out enough."

"I know you'll figure something out." Hakai laughs, shaking his friend's shoulder. "But If we go head-on, I'm not going to take it easy!"

The green-haired boy looks at him and smiles along. "I wouldn't want you to!"

"Midoriya." Someone said to him. He saw Hakai's face instantly drop into a frown. Izuku turned around and saw Shoto walking towards them.

"Torodoki? Did you need something?"

"If you look at things objectively, I'm stronger than you," Shoto stated plainly. "But still All Might has been keeping a particularly close eye on you." Izuku was stunned but Shoto continued. "I'm not here to talk about that, but to let you know... I'm going to beat you."

Izuku stared into his cold eyes, serious and unwavering. Hakai spoke up, walking up closer to Shoto.

"You might want to finish the business you already have." He states. "I still haven't forgotten last we went at it. Not like I can."

Shoto turned to him, as Eijiro approached. "You two knew each other before coming to U.A.?"

"Naturally," Hakai responds. "He's my cousin... And the one who scarred my face." The room gasped at the information.

"You've changed since we've last fought," Shoto remarked. "You should know I have too. Whatever vendetta you have against me, now would be the time to resolve it. But I'm going to beat you in the end."

Eijiro puts a hand on Torodoki's shoulder. "Why is everyone at each other's throats? Let's not start fighting right before we start."

Shoto shrugs off his hand. "It doesn't matter. We're not here to make friends." Shoto turns and walks away.

Right before he gets to the door, Izuku speaks. "Torodoki." He says catching his attention. "I know you're better than me. You're very strong and capable, looking at it objectively... But everyone, from our class and others, is doing their best, aiming for the top!" Recalling All Might's advice, he thought back to the beach. Thought back to the way he went through all that training to get to U.A. Because he needed to get to the top. "I can't fall behind. So I want _you_ to know, that I'm going to give everything I've got!"

Hakai stared and his green-haired friend. He could feel his resolve flow off of him, as he said those words.

* * *

It was time for the first stage to start. The students walked onto the field as loud cheers and screams could be heard throughout the stadium, fireworks going off in the air.

"Th-There's so many people here..." Izuku stuttered out, glancing around the stadium. He's never been in front of so many people!

"And to think that heroes must always keep up their performance for crowds like these," Tenya mentioned.

"All the praise he is giving us is making me kinda nervous." Eijiro states. "What about you Bakugo?"

"Nope. It's making more into it." He says deviously.

Eijiro shakes his head. "Roiyaru?" He says looking over at him.

"I'm getting excited!" Hakai shouts, putting his arms in the air. "I meant what I said the other day. I'm truly am looking forward to seeing what everyone can do. So many different people coming together to do their best. How can you not be excited!" Eijiro just sighs as he continues onward.

"You'll get used to it," Momo tells him. "He's excited about everything."

Soon, all of the first-year students were in the field.

"Quiet everyone!" Midnight shouts brandishing her whip. "Representing the students is Hakai Roiyaru, from class 1-A!"

Hakai stood for a second before walking forward. He headed up the stairs and stopped at the microphone. He looked around the stadium and took a breath.

"This event shows everyone, shows us, who truly has the resolve to do our best in this school. Friends or enemies, no one is safe from the rivalries that are to come. This isn't about training or exercises, this is about what you're made of. This is the door to the big leagues. So I speak to my fellow students when I ask: do you think you can strongly stay in it? I'm here because I can firmly say yes to that. I'm not going to take it easy on anyone here. All the ones who can't immediately say 'yes' to the question before, then you don't need to be here. And if that's the case, stay out of my way." The students as well as the crowd begin to murmur to themselves, but Hakai wasn't finished. "But to those who can 'yes', then know that I too am cheering for you. Cheering for you to be as strong and valiant I know you can be, for yourself and others in the world. I'm really excited to see what's in store! Now let's see who has the perseverance to be the last one standing!"

With that, everyone cheered as Hakai walked off the stage. "Nice speech, Roiyaru! Though it was a little aggressive for a moment." Izuku commented.

"I have to be. The path to being a hero isn't to be taken lightly. Heroes have to be willing to always give there all, and if not, they are in the way of those who are." Izuku thought on that for a moment. But not for too long, because Midnight began to announce the event.

"Now I'm getting pumped up to, so let's get started! The first game is going to be a qualifier! Many students do make it past the stage, so here's the game!" The screen behind here begins to spin a virtual wheel. A few seconds later it stops. "And its an obstacle race!" Midnight explains the rules to everyone, then everyone took their places. At the starting gate, green lights flashed on and began to count down.

_I have to show everyone I am here! Without me being able to regulate 'OFA", I'm already starting at a disadvantage. But now is not the time to feel sorry! I must go beyond! So please, everyone, watch me!_

"Start!" Midnight shouted as the last light went off. Thee large mass of students began racing forward.

In the stands, there is a section made for students who are not yet participating. Yūgure and Burunei sat together with Toruyo sitting at the end. "Oh! It's started!" Yūgure exclaims.

"Everyone's in the tunnel. I wonder who's going to make it out first." Burunei follows.

"I hope it Hakai. Then he'll be in the lead."

"That's true, but these first-years are really good, I hear. It's hard not to wonder just strong they truly are." Burunei finished. He looks over to Toruyo who hasn't said a word. "C'mon, Insuta. You have to be excited too! This is his first Sports Festival."

"I believe in Hakai," Toruyo said monotonously as always. "Even though I haven't truly seen his combat ability, I know He will do his best to accomplish what he put his mind to."

"He hasn't shown you anything?" Yūgure questioned. "When I got accepted, he challenged me all the time and wanted to train with me."

"He wanted to wait so we could surprise each other in the Festival."

"Oh, how cute!" Burunei said, transforming. "So now you'd better do your best too when it's time for the third-years!"

"Of course."

Ice and cold air erupt from the tunnel as the ground freezes over. Shoto comes running, the first one out of the tunnel. As he ran a trail of ice followed behind. Many of the people began slipping on the ice as they left the tunnel. Many of the students began to slow down, but not all. Katsuki used his explosion to blast himself forward, momo pushed off the having a pole form from her hand, and Hakai used his energy to fly over.

As people began to catch up to Torodoki, Mineta was using his quirk to bounce over the ice.

"Torodoki!" He shouted. "I outsmarted You! And now I can unleash my attack!" Mineta took off a ball and readied his arm. Torodoki looked over his shoulder just in time to see Mineta get slapped out of the air with a giant metal arm. He began rolling on the ground in shock. "Mineta!" Midoriya yelled out and reached out his arm. Though Hakai laughed as he watched him roll on.

The group turned back to see the attacker. In front of them were many villain robots that they fought in the entrance exam.

_"And the first obstacles have appeared! Robo Inferno!"_

"The zero point villains from the entrance exam?!" Kiminari exclaimed.

Many students began to back away and murmur to themselves.

"So these were used in the exam?" Torodoki said. He reached down to the ground and began freezing it over. "They could have done better. Especially since my old man is watching." As a giant zero-pointer arm reaches for him he swings his arm and began freezing the robot. Within a few seconds, the entire robot was frozen over. He let out a cold breath as he looks on to his work. Seeing them thoroughly frozen, he ran forward under them.

"He stopped them?" One of the students asked in disbelief. Hakai watched as Shoto ran on.

"No... I'm not falling behind you again!" He shouted. Hakai dashed forward and jumped high into the air. He formed a sword of energy as he soars through the air. He did a small spin as he swung a strong diagonal slash on the giant robot. Electricity sparked around its body before the robot, now split in two, exploded. Hakai landed behind the wall of robots and began running forward.

"The first one through the barrier is Torodoki Shoto, followed closely by Roiyaru Hakai! Both from Class 1-A!"

"Don't forget to conserve energy for later!" Amelia told him. "You shouldn't go all out now, as you may not be able to perform optimally for later."

Hakai didn't want to slow down. He wanted to jet past Torodoki all the way to the finish. But deep down, he knew she was right. He had no idea what could next, and he had to play the long game if he wanted to be ready later. "Yeah... You're right." He lowered his energy use as he ran. He was now going at a moderate pace, but still faster than most.

Yūgure and Burunei cheered loudly for there friend. Toruyo stared on as she saw Hakai running on the big screen. _In one strong, swift motion... That's something I should keep in mind._

"Things are already getting heated," Burunei says. "Of course those two would be going head-on!"

"What do you mean?" Toruyo asks, to which Yūgure responds.

"Torodoki and Hakai are cousins. When they were young, Shoto would sometimes sneak out to play with him. They were really close. But something strange happened and Shoto ripped a gash across his face. Ever since then, Hakai seemed to have such a big grudge whenever someone speaks about him."

"I see." Toruyo felt her body flare up in anger, imagining what could have happened. But now was not the time to go further into such things.

Back at the robots, Midoriya watched as the frozen robots crashed to the ground. "What kind of people are really in the hero course?" someone gasped out.

"You think I would just let you get ahead!" Katsuki shouts as he blasts off the ground. He begins maneuvering over the robot alternating the blasts from his hands. "First that half-and-half bastard, and now Roiyaru? I'm not going to fall behind!"

"You say that but your forgetting about us!" Sero shouts as he swings from his tape next to Fumikage.

As Izuku runs forward he witnesses to other students using their quirks to fight the robots or go around. He was trying to avoid using 'OFA' so he had to come up with other ways to progress. He puts on his goggles and picks up a nearby piece of scrap metal. He dodged an incoming strike to took out the robot's arm. "Forest!"

"Yes, Midoriya!" The AI answers.

"Can you find me a path through the field with a minimal amount of confrontation?"

"Yes, Sir!" A few dots appear on the bottom of the screen for a couple of seconds before, Izuku sees an arrow stretch forward. It weaved around people and robots. "Follow the line as close as possible, but still aware of interruptions."

"Right!" Izuku said as he charged on. From the outside, He may have looked a little strange, but he noticed that the line kept him away from ongoing battles and even eventual meet-ups of students and robots. As he kept going he sees a zero-pointer get blasted in the head with a shell. He begins to slow down, but Forest stops him from doing so.

"Don't stop! I'll keep updating the line while you move. I'll keep using the sensors to guide you through the danger."

"Alright!" Izuku glanced back to see Momo let off more shots from her canon. Everyone waited for the robots to fall, but he going. Following the arrow, he maneuvered around the falling debris, using the scarp metal to block the oncoming danger he was warned about. In the end, he makes it through without a scratch.

_"The student, Midoriya, rushed into the chaos and came out unscathed!"_ Present Mic points out. _"The students this year are crazy! And I love it!"_

"Thank you, Forest!"

"My pleasure."

For the Next obstacle, Shoto approaches a large canyon with tall islands of rock doting around, connected with rope. He runs on the first rope and as his feet touch it, he freezes it over, letting him effortlessly and quickly glide across. Hakai looked over the gorge and ignored the rope entirely. He directed the energy into his legs and began jumping from island to island. He could have flown over, but he would need his energy for later. Katsuki ignored both the rope and the islands and blasted his way across in the air, coming up on the two. Izuku made an annoyed face as him he approached the obstacle. Seeing no other choice, he strapped the metal plate onto his back and began crawling across. He had to be extra careful here. One mess up, and falls and will be out of the event.

Shoto is first to make it to the minefield. He looks around on the ground to see where it would be safe to walk. He had to the careful here, one wrong move could send him flying. He begins to walk through the field avoiding the mines. Hakai ran up to the field. "I guess nows the time!" He surrounds his body in energy and picks himself up off the ground and begins propelling himself forward. Close behind him, Katsuki continued blasting himself through the air with his explosions.

The two then fly past Shoto. "You think I'm just going to set this out!" Katsuki shouts. He twists his body and tries to blow Shoto's side, but he manages to step out the way. He then uses his other hand to try and blast Hakai who put up a pane of energy just in time for it to get blasted away. Hakai then formed a spear of energy and trusted to his side. Katsuki blasted himself up to go over the weapon. Shoto then briefly erupted a wall of ice and blocked the strike. Katsuki came down and tried to blast Hakai again who dodged out of the way. Taking this chance Shoto grabbed Katsuki's arm and tried to freeze it over. He yanked his arm back and aimed for his face, but Shoto knocked his hand out of the way.

The three continued to battle for first place, attacking each other every step. But they were interrupted by a loud and bright explosion. The force of which threatened to push them over. A large cloud of smoke filled the air as it rose. And from the top of the cloud, Izuku blasted through the air like a rocket, gaining on the leaders. Shoto, Hakai, and Katsuki all looked overhead as he flies right past them.

"_And there's a new leader!" _Present Mic announces. _"It looks like this is turning to an underdog story!"_

Hakai smiles as Izuku soars above. He disengages from the fight and began to fly higher and faster. Katsuki refused to get left behind again blast forward. "Where you guys think you're going!"

Seeing no other choice, Shoto begins making a path of ice to run on and dashes forward. Izuku began slowing down, he looked behind him just in time to see Hakai form a spear. He pulled back his arm and threw the spear, trying to knock Izuku off course. Izuku shifts his body to move the metal slate in front of him. The spear stabs a hole through the metal before disappearing, leaving him with a startled face. _Is he trying to kill me?!_

Hakai observing the damage winced as the spear disappeared. "Sorry about that!" he shouts. "Maybe I should dial it back." He finishes to himself.

As the former leading trio catch up, Izuku is descending to the ground. If this continued, he'll be right behind them again. _No, I can't them get ahead! I've made it this far, so I have to keep the lead and not let them in front of me!_ He grabs hold of the straps on the slate and plated his feet on the approaching trio. He swings downward igniting the mines beneath. With the force of the explosion, he blasts himself forward. Rolling to a stand, he doesn't stop moving and runs as fast as he can to the arena. The metal slate fell backward towards Hakai. He quickly made a sword and sliced it in half. The splitting pieces flew in front of Katsuki and Shoto who had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit. Even with the setback, they kept on.

Izuku entered the tunnel to the stadium. "Almost there!"

"Let's try this again!" Hakai shouts as he forms yet another spear, though not as sharp. He throws it forward to catch Izuku off-guard, but Forest alerts him of the incoming strike giving Izuku a chance to duck before the spear hits him.

"Damn it!" Hakai shouts. Realizing the other two are close on his tail, he takes advantage of the tight space of the tunnel and makes a barrier as he runs.

"Roiyaru, you Bastard!" Katsuki shouts muffled by the barrier. Katsuki uses his quirk to blow the wall and Shoto uses his ice. Together, they break down the barrier but the seconds they lost were undeniable.

"_And the first person back in the stadium is...Midoriya Izuku!" _Present Mic shouts as Izuku runs into the arena. The crowd erupts into cheers as he looks around. He won. He almost couldn't believe it. But he looked up at a smiling All Might who gave him a firm nod, confirming his win. His eyes began to tear up as he took it in. He dried his eyes as the crowd continued its cheers and applause.

"Midoriya!" Hakai said, jogging up to him. "You won!" Following behind was a tired Ochaco, almost falling over from exhaustion.

"And it was amazing!" She shouted, trying to catch her breath.

Izuku didn't want to take the win to seriously, but Forest had something to say. "Midoriya, you should take in this when. You worked hard to get here!"

"You right. But I still have a long way to go." He responded. More and more people began to fill in the stadium, most of them completely drained.

"The first stage or the first year is over!" Midnight announced. "Its time to reveal the results!"

On a large screen behind her, the names of the contestants appeared in the place they came in. Midoriya came in first place, Hakai in second, Shoto in third, Katsuki in fourth, and the list went on.

"Only the first 42 students will continue to the next round!" She continued. "Dorry worry if you didn't make it. There will be more chances for you to shine! The real competition begins next, so let's get to it!" Midnight raises her whip and the roulette wheel appears. Everyone stared on anxiously, wondering what the next game will be. "And the next game is... A Cavalry Battle!" The students began to murmur to themselves before midnight continued speaking. "The contestants will form teams of two to four people like a regular cavalry battle, but with a twist. The place you ranked in the last game will determine the number of points you are assigned in this battle!" The screen behind Midnight changed to show the points of the contestants. "Starting from the bottom the amount of points rises. And for coming in first place... Ten Million!"

The students went silent after those last words. "T-Ten Million?! Did I hear that right?" Izuku uttered out. As everyone came to the realization of what that meant, they all turned to Izuku.

"That's right! It's a chance to tip the scales to come out on top!"


End file.
